Worth The Fight
by HarvestMoonFreak723
Summary: Kurt Hummel has transferred to McKinley High from Dalton Academy for his senior year. Blaine Anderson is McKinley's residential Nice-guy Badboy. Both are openly gay. Two entirely different worlds, more alike then one would think. Are these two lovers worth being a risk? Or are they just along for the ride? (AU!, BadBoy!Blaine, Senior!Klaine, Fighter!Blaine, M for angst!) (Song!fic)
1. Prologue

There is one thing that Kurt Hummel can't stand more than anything in this entire world. (And that's really saying something, because there are a lot of things Kurt Hummel does not care for.)

Homophobes.

And he lives smack-dab in the middle of Homophobia, home of the homophobes.

Also known as Lima, Ohio.

Some things you should know about Kurt Hummel. His middle name is Elizabeth, same name as his late mother. She died when he was eight, so his Dad raised him until he got remarried his sophomore year of Highschool, to a nice widow named Carole Hudson. With their union, Kurt gained a new stepbrother, Finn. (The Hudsons, thankfully, are not homophobic. That would be a problem.)

He's attended Dalton Academy for Boys for the past three years on a scholarship he won in an essay contest about anti-bullying. For his senior year though, he wants to escaped the confinement of the prep school life. Kurt Hummel is a fashion designer, and in a school where you are forced to wear the same uniform everyday, it's torture to his soul. His individuality is not appreciated or allowed to be highlighted either, and he's sick of blending in with the crowd, even if he is in a zero-tolerance bullying environment.

So he's transferring. To William McKinley Highschool, home of the Titans, in Lima Ohio. Which unfortunately, has no bully policy whatsoever. And they have a Slushie machine. Lovely.

Oh, and there's one more thing you should know about Kurt Hummel.

He's gay.

Senior year should be plain magic, don't you think?

* * *

There isn't really a lot that bothers Blaine Anderson.

If you make fun of his height, his family, his friends, or the fact that he's as gay as the 4th of July, well, that's another story.

Blaine has been a student of McKinley High since freshman year, when he transferred halfway through the year after a certain... _incident_ at his previous school. He's a member of the Glee Club, the very bottom of the popularity food chain. His parents come from money. Big money. He's friendly to teachers, skipped a year because of how high his test scores are, and is not that bad a guy.

Except for the fact that he can fight. And he has no problem using it to help the little guy.

Jock just Slushie a girl in his Glee club? Blaine's in detention the next day for beating the crap out of him. Jacob Ben Israel put false footage of Blaine's lab partner on his blog? His camera is mysteriously wrecked beyond recognition, along with Jacob's glasses. Someone toss a nerd in a dumpster? You'll find them there the next day, stripped to their underwear and doodles on their face. In sharpie.

Spray paint "FAG" on Blaine's locker? Well, let's just say we don't talk about what happened to those guys.

All in all, he's a pretty decent guy. He just so happens to use his fists to solve all his problems, despite his impressive IQ.

Senior year, he's looking forward to getting out of this shit-hole and making a name for himself. No one wants to be a Lima-loser on their adulthood after all. One more year to go, he's already skipped the torture of another one.

So when he hears about a new student transferring from the prestigious Dalton Academy through his network of connections, he ups his training a little more that final week of vacation.

New students are always instant targets at McKinley. And if he can help make the kid's life not a total hell, then he's done his job right.

Especially if the new student is gay, too.

* * *

**A/N: Hey people! I'm doing it! After almost an entire 6 months reading over a hundred different Klaine Fanfictions, I'm taking a swing at it!**

**So, no spoilers, but we've got ourselves a BadBoy!Blaine fic here! So excited, some of my favorite Fanfictions have featured this Blaine, though I love our "true" Blaine dearly. Kurt has been tweaked a bit as well, and I know they're suppose to be different ages, so I had Blaine skip a year so they could stay the same year. Because the Break-up and everything up until the proposal shouldn't have even happened. I switched their schools (because I can) and I feel like Rich!Blaine fits the storyline better, though I don't think he's rich in real life. **

**Hold on to your anything guys, cause you're about to enter my biggest guilty pleasure; Klaine Fanfiction. You've been warned!**


	2. Welcome to McKinley

**A/N: Oh dear Goddess, I have the prologue up for 9 hours and already a dozen follows! If that isn't motivating I don't know what! I'll try to update often, but a weekly-biweekly is probably to be expected. Thanks for your interest!**

* * *

Kurt Hummel is a lot of things. Fashion Designer, Actor, gay man.

He's also a singer.

He has his own YouTube channel, penname _ThePorcelainGod_. He has hundreds of videos of himself singing on it. Many are from his time at Dalton, others are his own covers, some even have a few guests in the form as his friends. His brother has made an appearance even.

He also has even more videos of fashion shows. Some with his friends, others solo. Many times, he's wearing what he claims is an original Kurt Hummel design. He gives tips on how kids who don't have much money, like him, can still have impeccable fashion sense and style.

Blaine is a follower.

He's also has his own channel, under the name _TriangleEyebrowsRSexy_. He has hundreds of his own videos of himself singing. Majority are ones he's taken during Glee practice, others are just him. He plays all the music, sometimes the guitar, others the piano, even the violin and harmonica have made an appearance.

There may be a few fighting tutorials up there as well, along with self defense and a few cell phone videos of his fights at school.

Kurt is a follower.

Despite this fact, both don't really watch for the singing. Strange, I know, what else are they watching it for?

Well Blaine, for one, can't take his eyes off what he is convinced is the _greatest_ piece off ass to ever graze the planet. And those skin tight jeans he seems to always wear, are they painted on or something! God! And when he started coiffing his gorgeous chestnut hair off his face and away from his eyes, Blaine started having problems down there. Still does, actually.

Honestly, he doesn't even remember if _ThePorcelainGod_ is a good singer or not. But _damn_ is he a sexy human being.

Funny thing is, Kurt seems to have the same problem. _TriangleEyebrowsRSexy_ sings? Really? He was here to lose himself in those warm honey depths right where his eyes should be. Imagine running his long fingers through those silky black curls. Maybe stare at that perfect ass in those black jeans that actually fit him well, something most teenage boys are incapable of finding. And yes, maybe those odd triangle eyebrows of his are sexy. Just a bit.

Though they announce their names at the beginning of every video, they never pick up on it, or the voice speaking. Kind of scary actually, but it is just a stranger on the internet. Harmless leering won't hurt anyone, right? Not like there are a lot of options in Ohio anyways.

Not like they'll ever actually meet or anything, right?

* * *

"I'm a Hummel," he whispers to himself, trying to fight the nerves bunching and twisting in his stomach. "No one pushes the Hummels around."

With a deep breath, he pushes the slightly rusty doors open and strides into the crowded hallways, his confident, _I'm better than you all_ swagger making him a bit taller.

The noise changes from excited talking to whispers and stares, and Kurt feels a pang of regret in his chest. Maybe he shouldn't have made his walk so obvious. Perhaps he did go overboard with white skinny jeans with numerous zippers, knee length black boots with extra buckles, light blue button down, black vest with hanging chains, and black and white checkered bow tie. Most people didn't draw such immediate attention to themselves like this.

Squaring his jaw, he lifts his head higher and strides through the crowd of plastic people whispering his name. This is who he is. His individuality craves the spotlight, his talent yearns to be recognized. He's not going to hide who he is. Not for these people, not for anyone. Not even if that nonexistent God hands him _TriangleEyebrowsRSexy_ in flesh and blood. No one.

But as he meets the gaze of some of the more bold students, he isn't surprised to see the eyes of many girls have gone glassy and dark. He smirks to himself, adding a little swing to his hips. A few girls actually swoon.

There's some things Kurt knows all too well about himself. He likes boys. Patti Lupone is his idol. Mint green and orange do not go well together with his skin tone. He has a rare and incredible voice.

He's pretty damn gorgeous for a man.

Years of receiving slips of paper with phone numbers he never calls anyways, comments on his YouTube videos, cat calls on the street, flirting in the coffee shop, and downright leering during a performance has all taught him that. Kurt Hummel is hot.

Shame majority of the time the male contributions are either through the screen or his friends trying to be supportive and encouraging.

No matter. He's here now, and if this can earn him a degree of respect, he'll take it. With a new confidence, he waltzes down the corridor, girls giggling to each other while their boyfriends shoot daggers his way with their eyes.

He reaches his locker, having already memorized his schedule. Last thing he wanted was to be was the stereotypical new kid with his eyes glued to a piece of paper, dependent on it and lost without it, sometimes even with. He starts pulling his books out of his satchel, his locker already decorated from the night before. He smiles at the smiling faces of his friends, missing them a bit. Reaching into his bag, he pulls out his hairspray to fix a stray piece he noticed came loose in his mirror.

And it's thanks to that mirror that after he puts the can back, he notices a large mass of red and white coming toward him, white styrofoam cups in their hands.

His stomach drops to his feet. _Slushies_. Finn warned him about this. Lucky for Kurt Hummel, he always comes prepared.

Whipping around, he pulls a rainbow umbrella from his bag and hides it behind his back, closing his locker as he stares down the jocks approaching him. The one in front is fat, with short cropped brown hair and muddy brown eyes. His sneer is ugly and doesn't help his complexion at all Kurt notices. The letterman jacket-clad boys walk up to Kurt, trapping him between them and the lockers behind him.

Keeping his head high, he raises a plucked eyebrow at their direction, making a show of looking around at his new acquaintances. Remaining his air of confidence, he asks snarkily, "Can I help you gentlemen with something?", his voice sneering slightly at the word _gentlemen_. The fat one in front smiles smugly, soon followed by the others. So he seems to be the leader. Great.

"Oh nothing," he says cheekily. "We just wanted to wish the new homo a welcome to McKinley."

With that said, he hasn't even finished speaking before Kurt has unfurled the umbrella, curling into a ball on the ground so it covers all of him, as the jocks all hurl their fruity syrupy cups of ice at him. It isn't perfect, some still sneaks past and drips onto his boots and hair, but his outfit has survived the assault.

Standing up slowly, he shakes the umbrella off before closing it and placing it inside a baggie before returning it to his satchel. Taking a tissue from his bag, he delicately dabs at his boots and hair, taking all forms of colored ice from them. Lifting his head, he notices the looks of disbelief and shock on the jocks' faces, their cups still dripping.

Smirking at them, he lifts a hand and parts them with it, strolling past as he shouts over his shoulder, "Why, thank you! It's wonderful here!" before disappearing around the corner for his first class, leaving fury in his place as it settles into the jocks. No one survives a Slushie attack here. No one.

* * *

He's heard all about it by second period. He ignored his teacher all of first while his people texted him the details about the jocks and the new kid. To say he was furious was an understatement.

Not even in the school for five minutes and already the jocks were trying to turn the kid into a rainbow? Who the fuck did they think they were? Just cause they were football players didn't mean they had the right to make kids life hell here. He's spent his entire Highschool life trying to get that point across in their thick skulls.

Well, looks like it's time for another lesson.

**_Finn Hudson: _  
Dude, you gotta do something about this! Yeah he was smart and saved himself, so it's not so bad, but he's my brother dammit! I can't just let this go, they'll think they can do it again, and he might not be so lucky next time! They'll throw him in a dumpster next and I don't want to listen to his whining about ruined designer clothes for weeks if they do!**

**_Blaine Anderson:_  
Patience my friend. Have you told the others?**

**_Finn Hudson:_  
Yeah, they know.**

**_Blaine Anderson:_  
Then stick to the plan. I promise, they will pay for this.**

* * *

"Hey Karoffsky!"

The jock turns at his name, only to find himself held against the brick wall, an elbow shoved against his windpipe.

_Anderson_. He shoulda known.

"What's your problem, fairy?" Dave sneers, his voice coming out strangled thanks to the pressure on his throat.

"_My_ problem?" Blaine demands angrily. "_I'm_ not the one who organized a rainbow attack on the new kid for being _new_!" he snarls.

Karoffsky frowns at him, his face starting to purple. "What's it to you, Anderson?" he retorts.

"You know damn well what's it to me, dick!" Blaine shouts back. "I need you Neanderthals to understand you don't have the right to treat kids this way just because they're what you consider '_lame_'!" He emphasizes his point by pulling him back a little before slamming him back against the wall, emitting a choked gasp from the jock. "Not to mention he happens to be the brother of my good friend, our school's quarterback and lead male singer in our Glee club, one Mr. Finn Hudson. And you see, family of my family is my family as well, _you understand_?" He demands, digging his elbow in a little further.

Karoffsky is scared now, man, since he's about thisclose to passing out. "Yeah, yeah, I understand!" he chokes out, grasping at Blaine's biceps desperately. With a satisfied smirk, Blaine releases his hold on him and steps back, allowing the jock a gasp of air before harshly punching him in the gut. Karoffsky's eyes grow huge as any air he could get leaves his body. He clutches at his stomach, falling to his knees and tears trickle out his eyes.

And then screams in pain as a savage kick is brought to his manhood. With a squeak, he falls to the side, his face scrunched in pain.

Blaine hovers over him, a glare on his face. "Stay away from the new kid," he growls, then swiftly turns on his heel, leaving the jock there in the dust as the lunch bell signals the passing period.

* * *

"_C'mon_ Kurt, you have to tryout for Glee club!" Finn whines to him during said lunch period. "You're super talented and I know you love it, we could really use your talent to bring us to Nationals this year!"

Kurt pretends to think about it as he chews his salad, teasing his step-brother some more. "I don't know, Finn," he draws out, holding back his smirk at the pleading look his brother is sending him. "Aren't you, like, the main male lead? And you've got plenty of girls, I doubt you need another," he adds with a roll of his eyes.

Finn's eyes harden as he looks square into Kurt's eyes. "You are _not_ a girl," he whisper lowly. "Don't you _dare_ let anyone tell you otherwise."

Kurt blinks in shock at his brother's intensity. He's always been protective, that's true, so it's actually kind of sweet, but seeing his easy going brother get so tense so fast let's him know something is up.

"Finn," he drags out slowly, his tone warning. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Finn blushes and ducks his head, muttering something Kurt can't pick up. "I'm sorry Finn, what was that?" he asks sweetly.

Finn sighs guiltily. "The Glee Club and I may have spray painted the locker room with rainbows as payback for attacking you this morning."

Kurt stares blankly at his brother, then blinks a few times. Suddenly he's laughing, his high pitch turning a few heads. "Oh my Gaga," he breathes, cheeks tinted red from laughter, "You didn't. Oh _God_ tell me you didn't, I can't, I just can't," he breaks off, laughter overtaking him again.

Finn blushes and turns his head, muttering under his breath. When Kurt catches his breath he pulls his brother close in a hug, surprising the abnormally tall teenager. "Thank you, Finn," he mumbles against his chest. "That's very sweet of you to defend me."

Finn awkwardly wraps his arms around the older teen, shocked by Kurt's sudden show of PDA. "No problem, bro," he replies, just as the lunch bell rings for the next period.


	3. So You've Heard of Me?

**A/N:**

**Don't get used to these quick updates, I'm on my last few days of Spring Break before JV soccer and all honors and AP takes control of my life again.**

**I don't own Glee, Kurt, Blaine, any characters or places mentioned, sites including YouTube, nothing is mine. I'm just using them like the puppets they are to fulfill my dark desires MUA HAHAHAHAHA...**

**...  
*Ahem*. Moving on.**

**KLAINE MEETING! ciwnidjsldjwgudmfksndksjwkdkchfdhdjdckmdkkodcmcrjjom**

* * *

The lunch bell had just rung, and Kurt was desperately trying to get to his AP Physics class on time. He had to take a detour when he spotted some of the jocks from this morning gathered around his locker, the Slushie mess cleaned up by the janitors already. Doesn't mean they weren't willing to resort to other methods.

He sat down in the nearest seat he could find seconds before the bell rang, and he gave a sigh of relief. Looking around he saw he was on the edge, the seat behind him empty, the one in front occupied by a short Asian girl, and a large black girl to his left. They both turned towards him simultaneously to look at him.

"Hi, Kurt," the black girl said to him, smiling. "I don't know if you remember us, Finn introduced us that one time, remember?"

He looked between the two girls, trying to piece together where he knew them. Suddenly a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, recognition lighting up his features. "Of course, Mercedes and Tina, from Glee Club! How are you?" he asked excitedly as they stood up and hugged quickly. The teacher was on her laptop, so class hadn't really started yet.

"We're fine," Tina said, waving her hand in a dismissive manner. "That move with the umbrella this morning was brilliant! Wish I had thought of that before, could have saved so many of my goth outfits!" she said with a small pout. Kurt laughed, wondering why he never kept touch with these girls while he was at Dalton. Really his only close girl friends were Rachel and Quinn, and that's because they've both been in an on-again-off-again relationship with Finn for some time now.

"So Kurt, if your videos on YouTube are any indication, am I right to assume you're going to be auditioning for Glee?" Mercedes asked hopefully. Kurt smiled at her. "Of course," he replied. "The world deserves to witness the awesome that is Kurt Hummel."

She laughed delightedly. "Oooo, a diva, are we? Kurt Hummel, I think you and I are going to get along just fine, white boy," she said with a wink. Kurt felt a grin widen on his face, Tina shooting him a smile.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the door, silencing everyone. The teacher finally looked up from her laptop, closing it gently. "Come in, Mr. Anderson," she called out smoothly.

The door opened to reveal the most _gorgeous_ boy Kurt had ever laid eyes on. He could feel his eyes widen and his heart start to stutter madly in his chest. He could have sworn he's seen that boy before...

"My apologies for my tardiness, Ms. Miglans," he spoke smoothly, his voice unintentionally husky and deep, making Kurt shiver at how _masculine_ it was. "I had a little problem to take care of before class."

Ms. Miglans raised an eyebrow at him, her "I'm sure you did," hinting that she knew more than he lead on. "Well, since you've managed to delay the class for three minutes, you will have to compensate by giving me three minutes of your time after class. And you will receive no pass from me if you need more than the remaining three to get to your next class."

He nodded his head, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips. He would still have time, and he knew she wasn't entirely mad. How bad of a delinquent could he be if he had a GPA higher than a 4.0?

Kurt, meanwhile, was unsure if he going to pass out or not. He hadn't really breathed since this _God_ walked into the room. He had unruly ebony curls, which seemed gelled slightly to give them a sense of control, and a gorgeous olive tinted complexion, colored by a slight tan. His eyebrows were oddly triangular, and his face showed signs of a light stubble. He wore dark blue jeans which hugged his form, but not as tight as Kurt's did, and a black v-neck which showed just a hint of chest hair and showed his impressive physique. His forearms were bare, and they were so solid and thick, the muscles under them flexing as he shifted his arms.

Kurt swallowed the lump down his throat. He was about to whisper to Mercedes who this creature was when he turned towards Kurt and their gazes met.

You know all those cliches about love at first sight, about angels singing and light shining from the heavens, about souls clicking and fireworks exploding?

Yeah, none of that happened. But both boys did gasp slightly as their gazes connected. Kurt was looking into warm puddles of honey gold, while the boy fell deep into an ocean of clear glaz, which seemed to be swimming of blues, greens, and grays, blue being the most dominant color.

Blaine couldn't believe it. He was half convinced Karoffsky had actually hit him in the head and he was hallucinating. He was tempted to pinch his arms, make sure he wasn't dreaming. What he was looking at had to be real though, because intelligent brain or not, there was no way it was capable of conjuring up something so utterly _perfect_.

He wasn't even exaggerating. Everything, from his chestnut hair coiffed elegantly in a sweep up his head, to his full pink lips, to the tips of his fine boots, was the embodiment of perfect male specimen. Other men might disagree, it was obvious that this one was a bit more effeminate than the stereotype of masculinity. But not for Blaine. What this man was was simply _beautiful_, a word not many men can possess. His soft cheekbones and porcelain complexion was breathtaking. He felt like frolicking in that hair, like running his tongue over that creamy, milky skin and seeing just what it tastes like...

Kurt watched as the boy's cheeks gained a pink tint, making his own face heat up in response. He could feel the blood rushing south, and he knew he couldn't discreetly reposition himself while that gaze was on him, it'd be glaringly obvious.

The spell was broken between the two when Ms. Miglans cleared her throat loudly. "Your _seat_, Mr. Anderson," she said pointedly, her eyebrow raised in question at the two boys. Blushing furiously, both boys looked away hastily, Kurt using that moment to shift in his seat slightly while the boy was looking elsewhere. The class erupted in whispers as Blaine made his way into the seat behind Kurt.

Kurt could feel his ears burning, his embarrassment mixed with his arousal. The fact that the very appearance of this boy was enough to make him hard was mortifying. And if he was going to be completely honest, incredibly exciting.

Blaine tried not to, he really did. Something took over him as he reached out to tangle his foot on the boy's ankle, eliciting a small gasp from him. He could see the tips of his ears turn a deeper shade of red, but he made no attempt to dislodge the contact. A small thrill went up Blaine's spine at that simple fact.

Kurt could feel Mercedes's eyes on him, and he turned his head to her. Her face was twisted into one of concern, and she mouthed _You okay?_ to him. Giving her a shaky smile, he nodded his head unconvincingly. She smirked at him before winking, sending Tina a shake of her head.

They remained that way the entire period, both boys trying desperately to remember where they'd seen the other before. Neither boy could concentrate, their close proximity allowing them to catch each other's scent. Kurt had the aroma of fresh jasmine and vanilla, while Blaine had a spicy, sandalwood scent. Their mouths watered as their arousal grew.

The bell rang, and Blaine reluctantly retracted his foot. Kurt had to suppress the urge to whine at the loss of contact. His heart hadn't calmed down since the interaction was initiated, and he still can't fathom why he did nothing to stop it.

Both packed their books quickly, desperate to see the other's face. When Kurt turned around the same time Blaine glanced up, their gazes met again.

Suddenly they both realized where they'd seen the other from. Kurt sucked in a gasp as Blaine's eyes widened.

"_TriangleEyebrowsRSexy_," Kurt whispered in disbelief, a smile spreading on his lips.

"_ThePorcelainGod_," Blaine replied, his own smile widening.

Before both boys could say anything else though, Ms. Miglans spoke up from the back of the room. "Remember, three minutes, Mr. Anderson," she said pointedly. Both boys frowned in disappointment, but Kurt reluctantly rose from his chair, his books close to his chest. He walked to the door, feeling the boy's gaze on him. As he reached the doorway, he turned towards him and threw a flirty smile and wink in his direction before waltzing out the door.

Blaine's cheeks erupted in color, and he dropped his head to hide the shy, excited smile he knew had blossomed across his face.

_Holy shit_, they both thought. _He's even more gorgeous in person_.

* * *

They didn't see each other again until their last period, Health. Kurt had to run after finding a new route that avoided his locker again, glad he was already aware of healthy diets and such so he didn't need his textbook anyway. Why he needed to take this class as a senior baffled him, but every school is different. When he walked into the room to see the boy from Physics already there, talking to his step-brother, he couldn't help how his face had split into an instant grin.

Blaine noticed when the scent of jasmine and vanilla hit him the moment the boy entered the room. Turning his head from Finn and spotting the boy, his smile could only be described as one of joy. Students started whispering again, no doubt rumors being spread after the incident a few periods ago.

Finn, as oblivious as ever, grinned at his brother and called him forth. "Hey, dude!" he greeted, clapping Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt smiled fondly at his brother, rolling his eyes at him. "Don't call me 'dude', Finn," he reminded him as he sat in the seat beside him, the one in front of _TriangleEyebrowsRSexy_. He still couldn't believe the boy was here, that he was in Ohio of all places.

Turning in his seat before Finn could respond, he held a delicate hand out to the boy behind him. "Kurt Hummel," he spoke easily, ignoring the nerves in his heart surprisingly well. The boy smiled genuinely, taking the offered hand into his. Both boys sucked in air quietly as they felt the sparks spread across their skin at the contact.

"Blaine Anderson," he breathed out, sounding just as breathless as Kurt felt. They smiled at each other, not noticing their hands were still clasped tightly between them. Neither did Finn, thankfully.

"Oh! Right, Kurt, this is Blaine, he's one of our male leads in Glee Club," Finn supplied. "Blaine, this is my step-brother, Kurt."

Blaine's eyes got impossibly larger as his mouth gaped slightly. "This gorgeous specimen of male perfection is your brother?" he asked incredulously, not even blinking at what words he had just uttered from his mouth. His filter must have been turned off, because he couldn't focus on anything but how high and _beautiful_ Kurt's voice was.

Kurt's cheeks took on a faint blush as she smirked back, Finn's eyebrows scrunching in confusion. "And this replica of Adonis is the oh-so-famous "Robin Hood" Blaine?" he returned easily.

Blaine grinned back cockily, ignoring the way his cheeks warmed slightly. "So you've heard about me then, have you, Mr. Hummel?"

"Oh, I knew spray painting the locker rooms wasn't something Finn could come up with on his own," Kurt replied, both ignoring Finn's protest of "Hey!" "I had him tell me who the mastermind was behind it. Thank you for that, by the way."

"No problem, babe," Blaine breathed out evenly, both boys slightly shocked and secretly thrilled at the term of endearment. "If you ever need help with anything else, I'd be more than happy to help you out," he added lowly, the hidden meaning in it making Kurt shiver excitedly.

"Oh, you can count on it," Kurt whispered, his voice dropping and octave or two from his usual register, making Blaine's belly swirl with heat. "I'll be sure to return the favor as well," he added, throwing a flirty wink in afterwards.

The sudden sound of a chair being scrapped against the floor as Finn stood up in quiet fury broke their moment. He glared down at their still joined hands, making them blush as they quickly drew them apart. They had completely forgotten their surroundings.

Before Finn could open his mouth, a voice from the front of the room called out to them. "Mr. Hudson, is there a problem?" he asked irritated. Flushing, Finn sat down quickly, muttering an apology before shooting daggers at Blaine again. But they fell on blind eyes, because the boys had locked gazes again and were smiling suggestively at each other. Kurt turned around, and Blaine's foot started rubbing up and down Kurt's calf, making Kurt bite back his moan of pleasure.

Guess senior year wasn't going to be all that bad, now was it?


	4. Glee Club?

_This wasn't a bad way to start off the school year,_ Kurt thought to himself as the final bell rang, Blaine's leg finally halting it's caress. He held back a sigh as it was reluctantly retracted, the absence of heat making him want to shiver. Without looking towards Finn, who he knew was still glaring daggers at them both, Kurt turned towards the Adonis behind him, his face lifting into a flirty smirk.

"So," he drawled out, Blaine returning his smile just as cockily. "I'm thinking of joining Glee club. Maybe you could show me the way?"

Blaine grinned, his eyes sparkling in excitement at the prospect of spending more time with Kurt. "Why of course, good sir," he responds, loving the way Kurt's face flushed a little at the 'sir'. Rising from his seat, he shouldered his bag and held an arm out to Kurt, his dapper charm impressing the pale boy.

"Shall we?" he asks, ignoring Finn trying to get their attention. Smiling, Kurt took the offered arm into his, looking into Blaine's eyes. "We shall," he replies, and they smile at each other before walking out the room arm in arm, striking up conversation easily and leaving behind a fuming Finn.

By now the whispers had spread like wildfire, the gossip and rumors about the two trailing off everyone's tongues. When they caught sight of the two walking arm in arm down the hall, they were silenced momentarily by Blaine's glare. The moment the boys were out of sight, thought, they could hear the burst of voices as more rumors were created.

Shaking his head, Kurt frowned as they approached his locker, seeing a few jocks still lingering by it. Tugging on Blaine's arm tightly, he tried to convey that they should just turn around, he didn't have to do his homework anyways. But Blaine looked at him and shook his head, his jaw set and eyes fiery with determination.

They strolled up to the locker, Blaine glaring harshly at the boys. "Move," he ordered gruffly, flexing his arms instinctively. Kurt sucked in a gasp as he felt the already massive muscles grow impossible larger, his pupils dilating slightly. The jocks glared at Kurt with hostility, but lurked off when Blaine cracked his knuckles in a warning. Turning to Kurt with a smile, he waved his arm towards the locker and bowed with a flourish, reviling in Kurt's adorable giggle.

"You're just too much," Kurt said through his giggle, opening his locker with his free arm, refusing to release Blaine just yet. "You go from sexy Adonis to menacing boxer to adorable puppy in seconds. It's quite endearing."

Blaine raised an eyebrow in amusement, his smile shifting into a smirk. "Says the boy who goes from sexy, unattainable porcelain god to cute, shy little baby penguin in a blink."

Kurt turns to him, feigning mock offense. "Baby penguin! I'll have you know, sir, that I am completely comfortable with my sexuality and my body. I'm not easy, but I'm no prude either," he replies, winking at Blaine before returning to his books. Grinning, Blaine shakes his head again, his murmured, "_I'd like to find out firsthand_," barely audible. Kurt simply smirked as he closed his locker, and they continued to the choir room, conversation flowing between them again.

...

* * *

...

In the span of those few minutes, Finn had texted Rachel his offense to his brother and Blaine being "too friendly for comfort", which of course meant the entire Glee club was ready to pounce on the two when they walked into the choir room.

Blaine rolled his eyes at the door, their gossip loud enough to penetrate the soundproof walls. "Just ignore their questions," he murmurs to Kurt, the boy's blue eyes curious. "They'll get bored if you don't acknowledge them and gossip about other things."

Kurt shrugged and nodded, flashing Blaine a smile which was easily returned. Pushing open the door, the boys shared a look of amusement as the chatter was cut off instantly, eyes wide as they strolled in, still arm in arm. Blaine offered Kurt a chair in the front, which he took happily, before pulling up one next to him so they could sit close enough for their thighs to touch. The room exploded in shouts when Blaine snaked a muscled arm around Kurt's thin waist.

"What the hell, Anderson?"

"Wanky."

"How long has this been happening?"

"Didn't you guys just meet?"

"So Kurt's a dolphin too?"

Kurt followed Blaine's advice and remained silent, biting back his amusement. Blaine just looked forward, away from Finn's narrowed glare.

"Kurt!" Rachel Berry suddenly shouted, her face appearing in front of Kurt's instantly. He raised an eyebrow in acknowledgment, but remained silent. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you in Glee club? You know you're my best friends so of course I trust you, but you're an ex-Warbler and that makes you a possible spy, we can't have that here! And why haven't you told me about this either!?" she exclaimed, gesturing at Blaine wildly. Blaine continued to look forward, bored by her presence.

Kurt shook his head fondly, replying simply, "Oh, how I missed your insanity."

Blaine cracked a smile, creating one on Kurt's face as well. Rachel grew red as they ignored her, about to open her mouth when the Glee club all chorused "Shut up, Rachel," in perfect unity. Frowning, she allowed Finn to lead her away, who still was attempting to kill Blaine with his eyes.

The questions came again until Kurt raised his hand, silencing the room. Returning his hand to his side, he contemplated before placing it on Blaine's knee. "Hello, everyone," he spoke pleasantly, still facing forward. "I'm Kurt Hummel, Finn's step-brother. I just transferred from Dalton Academy, where I was a countertenor in the Warblers. I'm interested in joining Glee club, so I'm here to observe. Blaine was nice enough to show me the way, and I appreciate his hospitality."

Santana snorted at that, and shared a fist bump with Puck. Just then, Mr. Schue came into the room, his face excited. "Hey guys!" he called out. "Its good to see you all again this year! Now, this week's lesson is-"

He cut off, noticing Kurt in the front row, raising his eyebrow in question at Blaine's arm around his waist, though he smiled wide. "Hi! Are you interested in joining Glee club?" Mr. Schue asked hopefully. Kurt gave a curt nod, replying with, "Kurt Hummel, Finn's brother."

"Great!" Mr. Schue said enthusiastically. "You don't have to audition today, but if you'd like to show us what you can do after you see what it's like then..."

"Actually," Kurt butted in, cutting off the director. "I do have something I'd like to sing now, if that's alright with you."

Mr. Schue didn't even looked fazed as he responded happily, gesturing for Kurt to step up to the front. Retracting himself from Blaine, he whispered his choice to the pianist and stood with a hand on his jutted hip, eyes boring into Blaine's as the music started. Some of the girls gasped as the opening notes played out, and Blaine perked up in interest. Kurt smirked confidently, then opened his mouth.

_"Something has changed within me, something is not the same,_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game,_

_Too late for second guessing, too late to go back to sleep,_

_It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap._

_It's time to try, defying gravity,_

_I think I'll try, defying gravity,_

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity,_

_And you won't bring me down."_

Kurt watched with a satisfied smirk as the choir room gazed upon him in shock, save for Rachel, Quinn, and Finn, who had heard him before. His gaze locked back on to Blaine's, whose pupils had darkened slightly and dilated, his lips slightly parted. Kurt fought back his arousal at the sight of the boy's amazement, throwing his soul back into the song.

_"I'm through excepting limits, cause someone said they're so,_

_Some things I cannot change,_

_But till I try I'll never know._

_Too long Ive been afraid of, losing love I guess I've lost,_

_Well if that's love it comes at, at much too high a cost._

_I'd sooner buy, defying gravity,_

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity,_

_I think I'll try, defying gravity,_

_And you won't bring me down._

_I'd sooner buy, defying gravity,_

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity,_

_I think I'll try, defying gravity,_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

_Ohooohhhhooooooo!"_

Kurt felt his heart swelling with pride as they applauded his flawless note, glad they understood the rarity it was for a male to hit such a high note so perfectly. He bowed daintily, his inner diva beaming more than his face was. Wordlessly, he returned to his seat, smirking at the stunned look Blaine was sporting. His mouth had fallen open at the high note, and he was staring at Kurt with a look of utter disbelief.

"Was it to your liking?" he asked smartly, raising an eyebrow in amusement, his cheeks slightly flushed from flattery. Blaine blinked quickly, his mouth snapping audibly. He looked away as embarrassment colored his cheeks. Kurt smiled fondly. Blaine really was too adorable.

"That was fantastic, Kurt!" Mr. Schue said lively. "I think that if you decide to join after all, we would love to have you!" The rest of the club murmured their agreement. Kurt smiled sincerely. "Good to know," he replied.

"So!" Mr. Schue said, clapping his hands together. "As I was saying, this week's lesson is improve performances! Nothing builds confidence like putting on a show you haven't prepared for! So you'll be called on at any moment, and be given an artist to sing."

"Mr. Schue, if I may-"

"No, you may not, Rachel," Mr. Schue responded. "This club is a family, not a group of background singers to shadow you. Please stop trying to change that."

Rachel pouted in the corner, crossing her arms across her chest and sinking in her chair. "Blaine!" Mr. Schue called suddenly, making the boy face his teacher fully. "Why don't you go first? Your artist is... Katy Perry."

Blaine grew a smile of elation, peaking Kurt's interest. This guy must be a fan. The eyes rolls that were thrown at him from every member seemed to confirm this. Throwing a wink at Kurt, Blaine got up to the piano and spoke to the guy, surprising Kurt when he got up to make room for Blaine to sit at the bench. So he could play, too. Interesting.

Winking at Kurt again, Blaine began to play the opening notes of the song, absent of music sheets and everything. Kurt felt his eyes light up in excitement. Blaine looked up from the piano, his fingers never faltering, as he caught Kurt's gaze in his.

_"You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on,_

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong,_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down._

_Before you met me, I was alright but things,_

_Were kinda heavy, you brought me to life,_

_Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine._

_Let's go all, the way tonight, no regrets, just love._

_We can dance, until we die, you and I,_

_Will be young forever."_

Kurt gasped when the band kicked in, prompting Blaine to abandon the piano to start dancing. His eyes were impossibly wide with awe. Blaine's voice was deep and smooth, a gorgeous tenor. He crooned the words, making them so much more intimate. His eyes stayed locked on Kurt's, and he shivered slightly at the bedroom eyes being sent to him. He smirked, realizing Blaine was simply returning the favor from earlier. Not that he minded. Especially not when Blaine pointed to him next, making it clear this song was meant for him.

_"You make me, feel like I'm living a,_

_Teenage dream, the way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep, let's run away_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_My heart stops, when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe,_

_This is real, so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_We drove to Kelly, and got drunk on the beach,_

_Got a motel and, built a fort out of sheets._

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete."_

Blaine lifted his hands to his heart, making it out like he was adding a piece that was missing to it. Kurt shook his head in amusement, charmed by Blaine's cheesiness.

_"Let's go all, the way tonight, no regrets, just love._

_We can dance, until we die, you and I,_

_Will be young forever._

_You make me, feel like I'm living a,_

_Teenage dream, the way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep, let's run away_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_My heart stops, when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe,_

_This is real, so take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_I might get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight."_

Kurt watched with rapid attention as Blaine ran his hands along his body, paying attention to his lower half on the jeans line. He could feel heat pooling in his belly, and he attempted to shift himself as he crossed his legs across his body. Blaine smirked at the motion, throwing in a hip thrust, making Kurt choke back a gasp.

_"You make me, feel like I'm living a,_

_Teenage dream, the way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep, let's run away,_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_Nooooo, no, when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe,_

_This is real, so oohooho,_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_I might get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight."_

The Glee club erupted in cheers, clapping supportably and shouting out whoots. Kurt clapped along breathlessly, his face erupted in a smile of absolute charm. Blaine was even more breathtaking then he had thought. Blaine winked at him, throwing in a crooked smile as he returned to his seat next to Kurt. Kurt could feel the sparks as their thighs reconnected, Blaine's ankle wrapping around Kurt's.

He had it bad. He was so enamored by this gorgeous, dapper boy. And judging by the way Blaine was smiling at him and curling his arm around his waist in a possessive manor, Blaine was too.

"So what do you think, Kurt?" Blaine asked, smiling cockily, his cheeks pink. "Is Glee your cup of tea?"

The corners of Kurt's mouth lifted, and he bit back his laugh at the cheesy pun. He looked around the room at the hopeful, encouraging faces he was getting, and then into Blaine's gorgeous, dark honey eyes, which actually had flickers of green in it, he now noticed.

He smiled confidently. "It'll do," he said, his heart swelling at the look of joy Blaine's face grew as the room erupted in cheers.


	5. No One Knows (The Truth)

Rehearsal ended well, with suggestions for Sectionals made and discussed, and Finn managed to hold his tongue the entire time. The moment practice was dismissed, however, he pounced faster than a starving dog on a medium rare steak.

"Kurt!" he yelled, storming up to his brother and Blaine, who were still attached at the hip. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, missing the way Blaine tensed up suddenly.

"Care to explain what you think you're doing?" Finn demanded, eyes set to kill and aimed at Blaine. Blaine refused to meet his eyes, and he started worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Kurt was caught staring at the motion, eyes widening slightly. Finn released a low growl, and Kurt snapped out of his trance to glare at his step-brother.

"What the hell is your problem, Finn?" he snapped irritated. He thought his brother had gotten over any lingering homophobic feelings years ago. "You have a problem with me hanging out with Blaine?"

"I wouldn't if all you were doing was hanging out!" Finn defended himself angrily. "But you two are acting like you're going to jump each other the moment you find a room to yourselves!"

Blaine blushed to his ears, the thoughts he was wrestling to control shooting back into his mind. Kurt turned red too, but from anger. "Finnigan! I can't believe you think so low of me! Do I look like someone who would sell myself like that? Remember the whole 'you matter' speak from my dad? And you know Blaine well, do you think he'd do that either?" Never mind the fact Kurt really didn't know Blaine and for all he knew the boy could be very much like that.

Finn had the grace to look taken aback. "Of course I don't think you'd do that, Kurt! But you're my little brother, and you're being way too friendly with a guy you just met!"

"Screw you, Finn!" Kurt shouted. "I'm older than you! I can take care of myself. I've spent three years in a closed off, sheltered school, I didn't come here to be sheltered more!"

He stood up in a huff, tugging on Blaine's hand to pull him up. "Come on, Blaine. You still up for doing our homework together?" Blaine nodded mutely, his eyes glancing at Finn shyly. He allowed Kurt to pull him forward, ignoring Finn's outraged cry to "keep his hands off his brother."

* * *

They drove to Blaine's place separately, Kurt needing to take care of something before following Blaine's instructions. Blaine raised his eyebrows when Kurt pulled up in his shiny black Navigator. Damn, was it a nice car, and definitely not what he expected Kurt to be driving. It actually made the mysterious, pale boy appear hotter.

Kurt stepped out of the car, his face lighting up as he spotted Blaine peaking through the windows at him. Blushing, Blaine ducked from the window and raced to the door, stopping to straighten his clothes before opening the door at Kurt's knock. They smiled shyly at each other, their eyes sparkling with excitement to spend time together.

"Thanks for having me over," Kurt said as he stepped into Blaine's house. Or really mansion was the more appropriate word, because this was probably the grandest and largest house in all of Lima, dare he say Ohio even. It looked like the house of the rich bad guy the action hero has to sneak into under an alter ego, or from the pages of commercial magazines, or the houses movie stars owned.

"It's no problem," Blaine replied, happy Kurt seemed to approve of his home. He took his coat, as dapper as ever, and offered a beverage or snack. Kurt declined gratefully, and didn't even flinch when Blaine placed his hand on the small of his back to give him a tour.

"Here's the living room," he was saying, leading Kurt through a doorway into a very spacious room. He was a little shocked, however, to see a man reclining in one of the lounge chairs, reading the paper. He had dark, gelled black hair, and the same olive complexion Blaine inherited. He wore an Armani suit, shocking Kurt.

"Hey, Dad," Blaine called out in greeting. "This is a friend of mine, Kurt. We're going upstairs to do homework."

Mr. Anderson looked up from his paper, a polite smile on his face. Rising from his seat, he strode across the room to Kurt, offering his hand in greeting. He had bright cerulean blue eyes, which spoke of years of wisdom. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Kurt. I'm Mr. Anderson." Kurt took the offered hand and shook it firmly. "Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you, sir. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you," Mr. Anderson spoke, smiling politely. He released Kurt's hand, and turned to Blaine with a smirk on his face, his eyebrow raised. "So homework, huh?" he said teasingly, and Blaine flushed a curious pink. "Door open bud, I'll be sending up Katherine every now and then to check up on you."

Blaine grumbled, leading a blushing Kurt away from his father towards the stairs, a mumbled "_Don't need to send the maid, too old for a babysitter_," barely escaping his lips. Kurt smiled in amusement, his heart rate picking up slightly.

They continued down the hallway past a lot of doors, till Blaine paused at one and came to a halt. He looked at Kurt shyly before turning the knob and pushing open the door. "Welcome to my humble abode," he said, his voice slightly strained.

Kurt was impressed to say the least. He could actually see the floor, unlike Finn's room and every other teenage boy besides him, and apparently Blaine as well. It was messy, but in a way that still looked neat and organized. Music sheets were in stacks on many surfaces, a wastebasket overflowing with crumpled balls of paper wads. Musical instruments ranging from different guitars and string instruments to a shelf of harmonicas aligned the walls, and his eyes widened at the piano in the corner, an electric keyboard propped next to it. Now he knew why Blaine has such calloused, velvety hands.

The bed was king sized and made, the comforter a dark black with gold and black pillows, matching the golden walls and black carpeting. Kurt sat on it gently, not sure where exactly he should sit in his friend's room. Blaine blinked for a second, the sight of Kurt on his bed short circuiting his brain. Shaking his head to clear the haze, he sat down next to Kurt, both their heart rates picking up as their knees brushed.

"So," Kurt started, his shyness slowly leaving. "Your Dad seems nice."

"He's cool," Blaine agreed. "He and my mom are fine with me being gay, but they're always working so I barely see them. They keep trying to get me to be a doctor or something, they don't think a career in Broadway will be very healthy financially."

Kurt thought his heart stopped. "You're going into Broadway too?" he asked breathless. Blaine looked in his eyes, which had widened slightly in shock. "Yeah," he breathed. "I'm applying to NYADA when they send their scout here."

"Me too!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Blaine's hand in the process. Both boys smiled happily at each other, loving being in contact. Kurt was curious though.

"I will admit I'm a little shocked," he admitted. "I'm mean, you skipped a grade because of how intelligent you are, most would assume you'd go off to Dartmouth or Harvard studying law or something."

Blaine's eyes grew dimmer, and he looked away from Kurt's gaze quickly. But not fast enough for Kurt to miss the pain that had flashed across them. Concerned, he reached out and cupped Blaine's cheek, raising his head until the boy looked him in the eyes.

"Hey," he spoke gently, soothingly. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

Blaine shook his head animatedly. "No, no, it's not you, I promise." He paused, contemplating how much to tell Kurt. He looking deep into his eyes, searching for some kind of answer to his unknown question. Kurt held his gaze, hoping to convey he could be trusted, he wouldn't judge Blaine or condemn him. Blaine seemed to believe him, or he found his answer, because he took a shaky breath before looking away again.

"I went to a public school freshman year, before McKinley," he said slowly, his voice getting distant as he remembered. "There was this Sadie Hawkins dance. I had _just_ come out," he whispered, and Kurt's heart squeezed painfully. He could only guess where this was heading.

"I asked this guy... The only other out guy in school. We went and had a good time, and no one really said anything, you know? But afterwards, when we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, these guys came and... beat the living crap out of us." Blaine's eyes were squeezed shut tightly, his grip on Kurt's hand tightening instinctively. Kurt squeezed back gently, and placed his hand on Blaine's bicep.

"I missed a lot of school being in the hospital. I had to pass my finals or repeat the year. I studied harder then I ever did in my life, and I actually passed with flying colors. We had never realized the full potential of my brain, and under those circumstances we could finally see it."

He paused, taking in another shaky breath. "I've wanted to be on Broadway since I was a kid. With this new mind in sight, everyone wanted me to do things the way they wanted, taking away my freedom. They still are. I never transferred to Dalton because I knew I'd be sheltered there, I knew my brains would draw all these recruiters and competitions and awards that I didn't want. But I couldn't stay at that school, where everyone saw me as the weak gay kid who was a genius. I didn't want to _run_.

"But in the end I had to. I started boxing, training to be a better fighter, using my dance skills to discover new moves and techniques, my IQ high enough to spend extra hours in the gym. I'd always been a fighter, but I never started honing those skills until then. With this reputation as a fighter, I could transfer to McKinley and learn how to survive in this world of homophobes. I could protect myself."

He shook his head sadly. "It didn't take long for them to see me as someone not worth getting beat up over, gay or not. They keep their hate mostly silent now. But there are other kids, other victims of bullying that can't fight back. So I fight for them. Even homophobes are victims of other bullying. No one was there to help me; but _no one_ deserves to face bullying alone.

But it's still not good for me. I have a lot of self-loathing towards myself, and I'm so suffocated here. I studied hard enough to skip a grade, because I'll be one year closer to New York, closer to my actual dream, where my IQ doesn't decide my career or my sexuality my strength. Where I can be free."

"I'm really not a bad guy, Kurt," he whispered softly, silent tears running tracks down his tanned cheeks. "I know I have a tongue and fight a lot and skip class sometimes because I know the material already, but I'm not a douche. I just can't run again. Not again."

Kurt looked at him silently, trying not to feel pity. No one ever wants pity, just understanding. He pulled Blaine's face back to his, looking into those honey eyes swimming with unshed tears, his face wet. He was so gorgeous.

"You don't have to run anymore, Blaine," he whispered intimately, Blaine hiccuping a small sob. "We'll fight together. You said it yourself; no one deserves to fight alone."

Blaine gave in and let the rest of his tears fall, clutching Kurt close to him in a tight hug. Kurt reproached the embrace, rubbing his hands down the strong back in comfort. He sat there for a while, just holding Blaine. Eventually the boy calmed down, and they stayed where they were, locked tight in each other's arms.

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine spoke after a while, picking his head up shyly. Clearing his throat, he picked up his backpack, extracting himself from Kurt's warm, caring embrace.

"So, homework now, right?" he mumbled, not meeting Kurt's eyes. Kurt looked at him for a second before nodding, his "Yeah" soft and gentle.

* * *

Blaine was embarrassed. That much was simple. He was so strong at school, someone to be looked up to, to be relied on. No one knew how vulnerable he really was, how insecure and lonely he really felt. He was a bad boy, someone you feared in the halls and didn't speak much. But he's also the guy who when he did speak, you just had to like him; someone whose bad boy antics were all in the name of good, despite what adults thought.

No one looked at Blaine Anderson and thought of him as vulnerable. No one had even known there was a wall to climb over.

And Kurt had found and climbed it all in one day.

Blaine knew he had feelings for this boy already. And he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. So why wasn't he doing anything about it? What was stoping him?

Kurt's knee brushed against his again, and his stomach twisted and grew heat again. The longer he spent in Kurt's company, the more his hormones raged. He wanted to act on his emotions so badly, but he had no idea how to show it. He could tell Kurt was just as attached to music as he was, maybe he could use that. But what was a good song to serenade someone with? He'd already used '_Teenage Dream'_.

He smiled wide as the perfect song hit him. "Wait here a second," he breathed, getting to his iPhone in his dock and pulling up YouTube. Kurt watched curiously as he scrolled through, looking for the right video.

The music started playing, and Kurt's eyes grew impossibly wider. No. He wouldn't. He wouldn't be that bold, would he?

Blaine started straight into his eyes, already into the performance persona. His eyes were dark and he smiled seductively.

_"Oooh..._

_Baby girl, where you at?  
Got no strings, got men attached.  
Can't stop that feelin' for long no.  
Mmmm.  
You makin' dogs wanna beg,  
Breaking them off your fancy legs.  
But they make you feel right at home, now._

_See all these illusions just take us too long,  
And I want it bad..  
Because you walk pretty,  
Because you talk pretty,  
'Cause you make me sick,  
And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'._

_Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin',  
Asking for a raise.  
Well does she want me to carry her home now?  
So does she want me to buy her things?_

_On my house, on my job,  
On my loot, shoes, my shirt,  
My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

_When I get you alone,  
When I get you you'll know baby.  
When I get you alone,  
When I get you alone now."_

Kurt was so far past the point of turned on. Between Blaine's suggestive dancing, his deep, sensual voice, and the heated, possessive way his eyes roamed over Kurt's body and then held his gaze, he was glad he was still on the bed and had a textbook on his lap.

_"Come on.  
Oh yeah-yeah!_

_Baby girl, you da shit,  
That makes you my equivalent.  
Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight,  
All right!  
All my dawgs talkin' fast-  
Aint you got some photographs?  
'Cause you shook that room like a star, now,  
Yes you did, yes you did!_

_All these intrusions just take us too long,  
And I want you so bad..  
Because you walk city,  
Because you talk city,  
'Cause you make me sick,  
And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'!_

_So I pray to something she aint bluffin',  
Rubbin' up on me.  
Well does she want me to make a vow?  
Check it.  
Well does she want me to make it now?_

_On my house, on my job,  
On my loot, shoes, my voice,  
My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

_When I get you alone,  
When I get you you'll know baby.  
When I get you alone,  
When I get you alone now._

_When I get you alone, _

_Yeah, Yeaaahhh!"_

Kurt was definitely speechless. Did Blaine seriously sing that to him just now? What did it mean? He watched Blaine's confident face, how his eyes danced with nervousness and excitement, breathing a bit heavy from the dancing. Rising from the bed, Kurt walked up to Blaine slowly, placing his hands on the shorter boy's hips and leaning into his ear.

"Blaine," he breathed huskily, his warm breath washing over Blaine's skin, making him shiver. "We _are_ alone."

Blaine moaned quietly, his hands gripping Kurt's shoulders. A sharp knock on the door sprung the two apart, Kurt sitting back on the edge quickly as the door opened. A young woman with dark chocolate brown hair that fell to her shoulder blades, pale skin, and green eyes that looked like turquoise at first walked into the room. She was wearing a fitting dark purple dress, plain and simple, and matching nurse shoes and rubber gloves.

She raised her eyebrow at the two boys, smiling to herself knowingly. "Your father sent me to ask if you'll be joining him for dinner today," she addressed Blaine, not mentioning his flushed cheeks. She turned to Kurt and smiled genuinely at him, waving slightly. He blinked and waved back hesitantly.

"Thank you, Katianna," Blaine said, sounding a little breathless, a hint of frustration hidden in his tone. She smiled at him, walking up to Kurt and holding out a hand. "Hi! I'm Katherine, but I go by Katianna. Long story, don't ask. I'm working here part-time as a maid."

Kurt smiled gently and shook her hand. "Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you, Tatiana."

"No, not Tatiana, _Kat_ianna," she said patiently. "'_Cut-e-on-a_'. Don't worry about it, everyone always gets it wrong the first time. I don't understand how no one ever hears the K, but whatever, no harm done."

She stepped back and looked at Blaine. "Should I tell him you won't be available to attend this evening?"

Kurt looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh god, it's so late. I'm sorry Blaine, I have to get back. I won't keep you from dinner, go join your family."

Blaine nodded. "I'll walk you out," he said, smiling gently at Kurt as he lead him by the small of his back again. Katianna smiled, following them out the room before disappearing down the hall, presumably to report to Mr. Anderson.

Blaine walked Kurt all the way to his car, stoping by the side and smiling cockily. "So, shall we be seeing you again?"

Kurt smiled devilishly, leaning in close, his face inches away. "That depends on how good a boy you are," he whispered lowly, leaning back and winking before opening the car door and sliding in. He rolled down his window, holding back his laugh at Blaine's wide-eyed dazed look.

"See you at school, babe," he called out the window as he drove out, a smile spreading on his face identical to the one growing on Blaine's.

* * *

**A/N: I've had a tournament the past few days, so I've had long bus rides to sit and type on my iPad. Did I mention how hard that is when the bus bumps and jumps so much I have to cancel an undo every five seconds? No joke, every five seconds. Dear all traveling writers, stay away from the back seat. Front is much smoother!**

**Who's this random OC we've introduced to get the scene moving? It may or may not be my name/nickname and appearance (but older) and with a totally not realistic job, though part time is believable, especially if she's college age or something.  
Will we see more of her? Maybe, undecided, depends on if the story just needs an outside viewpoint/help. (Totally hate that I made myself a cock block, I seriously hate cock blocking.)**


	6. How Was School?

Kurt did actually have something to do before heading to Blaine's. When he returned to his car after Glee, he was slightly shocked at the sight that greeted him.

On the drivers car door, right under the key lock, was ugly, jagged letters scratched into his beautiful black Navigator.

_Fag_.

He really shouldn't be surprised. Even without his Slushie stunt, the Glee club's retaliation, or Blaine's protection, they would have done it anyways. Because that's just what happened to homosexuals in Ohio. It was something Kurt would be dealing with his whole life, no matter where he went.

Shaking his head, he texted Blaine to tell him he was going to be delayed for a bit. Getting in the car, he drove down the familiar road towards the shop he spent a lot of his childhood in.

Hummel's Tire and Lube was still up and running, despite his father being Congressman Senator Burt Hummel. He spent a lot of childhood days here with his dad, learning everything to know about being a mechanic while simultaneously designing his own fashion lines. If he wasn't so set on Broadway, he'd be a damn good mechanic. Or fashion designer. But no matter, let's just call them plan B and C.

He pulled into the back, unlocking the door with his key. He nodded to the workers who knew he was the boss's kid, reaching in the supply closet for a rag and black scratch buffer.

"Kurt?"

He froze, the bottle clutched in his hand in a death grip. He turned around slowly, plastering a fake smile on his face. "Dad!" he greeted too cheerfully. "What are you doing in the shop?"

Burt approached him suspiciously, wiping his greasy hands on his overalls. "This is still my shop," he responded. "It's good to get out of D.C. every now and then and remember what I'm fighting for." He looked at Kurt's back, where he was hiding the buffer. "The question is, why are _you_ here, son?"

"Oh, no reason," Kurt lied smoothly. "Just missed the grease smell, you know?"

Burt raised an eyebrow, humming his call of bluff. Kurt sighed, remembering where he got his stubbornness from. "I have a scratch on my car," he admitted, showing the buffer. Burt looked relieved. "That's all? Kurt, you don't need to ruin your clothes. I'll do it."

Kurt blanched, shaking his head no. Frowning, Burt reached out and plucked the bottle from his son's hands, and headed for the car. Kurt trailed behind, dread building deep in his chest.

"Alright, show me where it is," Burt said, crossing his arms over his chest. Kurt raised his hand and pointed weakly to the drivers side.

"There," he muttered. Burt stared at the scratch, his expression unchanging. He poured some buffer on the rag and rubbed at the spot with vicious ferocity, the only sign of his anger. He polished more throughly then strictly necessary, until every trace of the offending word was gone.

"There you go, you're all set," he spoke, his voice tight with controlled anger. Kurt nodded mutely, shame shinning in his eyes. Burt sighed sadly, before taking his son into his arms, Kurt clutching back with fierce need.

"I'm sorry," Kurt broke out, pulling away from his father's embrace after a minute, looking away as his cheeks heated in embarrassment. "I just, I guess I really have been sheltered for too long, that it's just a bit of a stronger jab than it should be. But it'll get better, I promise, eventually it won't bother me at all."

Burt frowned. As cruel as it sounded, he wanted this stuff to bother his son. He didn't want him to have to go through crap like this so often he became numb to it. He wanted Kurt to take offense, because then he cared about who he was, was proud enough to be hurt about being spoken negatively about. But there was nothing he could do. This was the world they lived in; his son would have no choice but to be subjected to this shit until he was indifferent to it.

"Kurt..." he began slowly.

"No, Dad, it's okay," Kurt interrupted. "It's fine, really."

Burt gazed at his son for a moment longer before nodding his head, unconvinced. Embarrassed, Kurt left the shop quickly, his tires squealing loudly in protest and leaving skid marks in their wake.

Burt watched his son escape, his heart clenching sadly at the sight. He didn't want his son to be afraid of being himself around him; respect him, of course, acknowledge his authority, yes. But fear showing how he really felt? _Never_.

So, maybe he overreacted sophomore year by taking away Kurt's car when he found that box of tiaras. Maybe he was a bit weirded out to see his son in a leotard dancing to Beyoncé. And _maybe_ he was a bit disappointed that Vogue fashion magazines were _apparently_ more interesting than sports. But he never judged. He bought his son the fancy designer clothes he wanted, had tea parties with him as a kid, bought him those sensible heels for his third birthday like he wanted. Accepted him when he came out, and everything he was.

His sadness is overtaken by the fury he was concealing, remembering what it was he was accepting that no one else did. It never got easier for him; not when random people called him to say it, not when his house was spray painted it, and certainly not when his son' s car was keyed it.

_Fag_. Even thinking the word made him want to vomit. How _dare_ they judge Kurt, judge his son by who he loves? Think of him as less of a man, as less of a human being for something that's a part of his DNA, something as uncontrollable as what color hair he was born with. Punish him for loving another boy. He hasn't even had a boyfriend yet, he's never acted on his sexuality to provoke these assholes! Just _being_ gay was enough. The fact that when he _does_ fall in love, the simple fact that the person will be another man, that's enough for them.

He sighed heavily. If only Elizabeth were still here. She'd know what to do.

* * *

Kurt arrived home a little late, walking inside just in time to help Carole set the table. Burt questioned where he was, annoyed Kurt waved it off with a vague 'studying with a friend'. They ate in awkward silence, Burt remembering the offending scratch, and Finn fuming from Blaine's confident advances on his brother. Kurt was embarrassed and annoyed with both, ignoring Carole's confused and concerned glances.

"So, Kurt, how was your first day of public highschool?" Carole asked eventually, attempting to level out the tension hanging in the air.

"Fine," Kurt muttered quickly, ducking his face to hide the blush coloring his cheeks. This did not go unnoticed by the other occupants of the room, who all reacted differently. Burt was concerned, Finn was angry, and Carole looked hopeful.

"No one tried to mess with you, did they? 'Cause no one pushes the Hummels around, Kurt," Burt inquired gruffly, puffing his chest out protectively. Kurt shook his head quickly, not wanting his father to know about the _'welcome party_' he had received.

Finn, however, didn't catch that. "What are you talking about, Kurt? The jocks tried to turn you into a rainbow the second you stepped into the building!" he cried.

Kurt flinched as Carole gasped and Burt turned crimson. "A _what_?" he said, voice tight with anger. Kurt sighed in resignation. "Slushies, Dad. They all threw Slushies at me."

Carole looked her stepson over, trying to find a trace of color on his black-and-white outfit, finding it void of any. She raised an eyebrow in question. "Am I to assume they were unsuccessful?"

He nodded, his face breaking into a smug grin. "Unfurled an umbrella at the last second. Neanderthals never saw it coming."

Burt smirked, his face returning to normal color a bit. "And you're alright? No one tried anything else?"

Kurt shook his head, and Finn frowned again. Burt caught it, turning to him with a stern look. "Finn," he drawled, tone firm and demanding. Kurt flinched again, glaring at Finn with his best bitch look, daring him to tell him. Finn, for once, was unfazed by the glare and met Burt's eyes.

"Seems Kurt and Blaine Anderson took quite a liking to each other, that's all," he said, meeting Kurt's eyes in a defiant manner. Kurt saw red, his grip on his silverware turning into a deadly grip. Burt watched the exchange in confusion, not knowing what the problem was.

"And this is an issue because...?"

"It's really not," Kurt got out through his gritted teeth. "Finn just seems to not approve of me liking someone, but hey, not like that's new or anything, right?"

Finn blanched, looking hurt. "You know I don't care that you're gay, Kurt!" he shouted. "I just wish you wouldn't jump the first gay guy you meet, and with Blaine of all guys! He's too short tempered, one little thing you do might '_insult_' him and he'd snap on you! I'm not letting you get hurt, it's my job to protect you!"

Kurt raised from his chair, his face twisted in fury and hurt. "_I'm not some delicate porcelain doll!_" he screamed. "Yes I'm openly gay, so I _will_ be bullied for this. I'll be bullied for my voice, and my clothes, and being in Glee Club. I'll be bullied for liking Blaine and for liking that his affections seem to be returned. Yes, I just spent the last three years highly sheltered, yes, I've never actually had a boyfriend before, and _yes_, I just so happened to take an interest in the first gay guy I met. But make no mistake, Finn, that I am weak because of any of this! I'm sick of being mollycoddled, I don't need your protection and I don't want it!"

He stared at the silent, gaping faces of his family, biting back the tears at the sadness in their eyes. He turned towards the door. "I've lost my appetite. When you're ready to have a respectable conversation with me, and have improved your _ridiculous_ opinion of my life, I'll be in my room." With that he turned on his heel and stormed out, Finn's cheeks flushed, ashamed Kurt felt that way.

Kurt closed his door quietly, refusing to be a _complete_ Drama Queen and slam it. He leaned his head against the wood gently and closed his eyes, sighing quietly as all his anger gathered into a single tear and escaped, traveling a slow pace down his cheek.

Soft, gentle chirping caught his attention. Smiling gently, he turned towards the cage on his nightstand, approaching the yellow Warbler inside it.

"Hey, Pavarotti," he addressed the bird, genuinely happy to see his old friend. He was the only one to watch the bird when he came to Dalton, since he was the only new member while he was there. Pavarotti had been a descendant of the first one Kurt had, and when he died was given Pav. Eventually Pav had his own descendant, and the Warblers felt taking the bird back after three years would be a bit cruel. So Kurt official adopted the canary during the summer, enjoying their shared love of song and the creature's optimism.

Pavarotti sung happily as he hopped around his cage, prompting Kurt to whistle along with him. Pulling out his laptop, he unconsciously continued his schedule of logging into YouTube to watch videos from _TriangleEyebrowsRSexy_'s channel.

Realizing what he was doing, Kurt paused for a second. He scrolled through the videos, seeing titles like "It's time," "Raise Your Glass," "Hungry like the wolf/Rio," "Somebody I Used to Know," "Misery," "Cough Syrup," "Silly Love Songs," "Hey Soul Sister," "Raise Your Glass," "Billsx3," "What Kind of Fool," "It's not right, but it's okay," and many others. With a start he realized he had no memory of any of these videos, despite the like button already being tinted green as proof he's witnessed them all.

He put his head in his hands in embarrassment. Did he really used to ogle Blaine that bad? How did he not recognize him sooner? How did he sit through all those choir competitions and not connect _this_ Blaine to the Blaine in the New Directions? Heck, how did he even miss his _name_? Had he seriously somehow avoided the boy for two entire years? It boggled his mind.

Determined to set things right, he went to his playlist titled "_Dream Crush_" and hit play, settling back in his bed, fully prepared to watch every video Blaine ever posted, school night be damned. He was already addicted to that voice, and like a drug he needed more.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kurt was unaware that Blaine was currently in the same position, having gone through the same experience with his own parents. He was buried under the covers, eyes wide as he watched every video in his "_Porcelain God_" playlist. He was stunned, having already gone through Kurt's "4 Minutes," "La Jazz Hot," "Bring him Home," "Mr. Cellophane," "Don't Cry For Me Argentina," "Never Said Goodbye," "Being Alive," "A House is not a Home," and "Happy Days" videos.

The more he watched, the more aggravated with himself he became. How had he gone to all those Glee completions, ogling the attractive guys in the Warblers, and not recognized Kurt? How had he not known who he was the second he saw him, the second Finn said his name? Had he _seriously_ somehow been in a different place as Kurt every time Glee Club had a party, or Finn invited him over? He's been Finn's brother for two years, how had he not seen a picture, heard his voice down the hall, connected his name to _ThePorcelainGod_? He seriously couldn't believe the universe had gone through so much trouble to make them complete strangers to each other.

His parents hadn't helped his mood either. They were both home for once, asking how his grades were doing and how many detentions he had this week, completely forgetting today was only the first day. So he sat as silent as always, only speaking to thank their cook, Leia, for a great meal again.

Then his mom asked her usual question about Blaine's love life. "Any cute boys caught your eye yet?" she had asked, not looking up from her plate, not expecting an answer. For that Blaine had been thankful, for at the moment his cheeks exploded in color and he glanced at his Father fearfully. They may accept his sexuality, but he can tell his old man didn't understand it very well. The last thing he needed was them to know the answer had changed for once.

Much to his charaign, Katianna happened to be refilling his parents' wine glasses at that time, and she noticed all too well the tall-tale signs of a crush. She smiled happily, an excited squeal escaping her throat as she brought her hands to her face to clap enthusiastically. She had always cared for Blaine like a sister, since his sexuality ruled out any possibilities of it ever being more, and it saddened her to see the tough boy so lonely. The Andersons looked at her in shock, following her gaze to their son.

Mr. Anderson raised his eyebrow at his son, smirking playfully. "Is that a blush I see, Blaine?" Blaine glared at them, the red of his cheeks glowing more noticeably as he was caught. His father chuckled, smiling knowingly at him. "It's Kurt, isn't it?"

Blaine turned his head away, astonished he could feel the blush spreading to his ears. Mrs. Anderson gave her own excited squeal, clasping Katianna's hands as they shared happy smiles. "Oh, Blaine! Who's this Kurt boy, why haven't I heard of him before? It's not fair, everyone seems to know who he is but me, even Katherine looks like she knows this mysterious man!"

Blaine shook his head quickly. "He's no one Mom, just a friend," he said, his tone completely unconvincing.

Katianna grinned slyly at him. "Do you almost kiss _all_ your friends, Blaine?" she asked innocently, inwardly wincing at the heat behind the glare thrown her way. His mother gasped delightedly, and his father gave him a thumbs up.

Blaine ground his teeth together in annoyance. "No, I don't," he gritted out, stabbing his liver with more force than necessary. He _so_ did not want to be having this discussion right now. He didn't even know anything about the boy yet, except that he was gorgeous and shared his career dreams.

"Well, you must tell us about him! What's he like? Is he a new student?" his mother continued, their meals completely forgotten, Katianna even pulling out a chair for herself to sit down in and stare at Blaine eagerly.

"There's nothing to tell," Blaine burst out, annoyed they were so eager about this. He didn't acknowledge their shocked expressions morph into confusion and hurt, shoving away from the table to storm up into his room. He, unlike Kurt, had no problem slamming the door as hard as possible.

* * *

And so we find Blaine in his current position, gripping his laptop like his life depended on it. He couldn't deny he was interested in the boy, wanted to know everything about him. He just wasn't the kind of guy to gush to his parents about boys.

Cautiously, Katianna cracked open the door, poking her head in shyly. She took in the Blaine-sized lump on his bed, the glow coming from his laptop. A new video had just started, and she heard the voice from earlier today announce himself as "Kurt Hummel". Sighing in relief, she closed the door silently, tip-toeing out of the hallway before flailing her arms and releasing a fangirl scream.

Oh, she was going to have _so_ much fun being their biggest fan. She had already started working on their couple name, and she was looking quite forward to the day she could use it.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, looks like we _are_ going to see more of Katianna after all. I swear to Goddess, I did not intend for her to be in this chapter, or story at all really. Just kinda happened I guess. Don't worry, if she _is_ mentioned it's purely to aid the Klaine drama. I don't really care for OCs so I'll try to keep her appearances to a minimum. Unless you guys like her for some reason? Just let me know how you feel, I guess.**

**(Side note is it weird to put yourself in the same world as your OTPs? Like should I start going to counseling for my addiction?)**

**Yes, Pavarotti is still here bitches! I want him to be a part of them getting together, but I'm undecided on what should happen. Suggestions anyone? Much appreciated!**


	7. Did the Crime, Do the Time

**A/N:**

**Ah, procrastination at its finest. Of course I would not write the next chapter so I could focus on finals, then the weekend before finals I'm writing this entire thing. Classic.**

**Holy Goddess, the hell that was preparing for finals is over! Now I just have to survive taking them this week! Sorry for such a long wait, but this was my junior year and I really had to have good grades to send off to colleges. Forgiveness? Please?**

**Oh, and I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed in a few days. Lovely. Bed ridden for a few days after that, maybe another chapter soon? We shall see. I plan to utilize this summer, maybe I'll have it done by the end! Fingers crossed!**

**I'm not taking French. Or Italian. I'm taking German. So I will be using Google translate throughout this fic, so if I'm wrong I'm sorry, but just enjoy it, okay?**

**On to the Klaine!**

* * *

Kurt Hummel was absolute perfection.

At least, Blaine believed on high authority that he was.

The older boy was the walking epitome of grace, elegance and poise. Blaine couldn't stop from openly staring when said beauty strutted down the halls the next day, as he leaned against the lockers casually. He took in the white painted on skinny jeans that made those long legs go for miles, black ankle boots, tight dark purple button down, sleeves rolled to his elbows, showing his fantastic forearms and making those spectacular biceps pop, and stylish scarf draped around his neck. Blaine growled lowly when seeing the scarf, only imaging what it could be used to hide later on.

Kurt walked with swagger, the fault in his step only obvious to Blaine, given the extent he was examining the boy. He frowned as he looked closer, noticing other troubling signs: Kurt's eyes were wary, flickering out anxiously. Locker slams caused his lips to twitch; the knuckles clutching his satchel were white to the bone, disturbing given the already fair complexion of the taller boy.

Blaine felt his stomach drop. _Bullies_. Kurt was worried about being attacked again. He put on a confident act, no doubt a show of his true personality, but doubling as a cover up for the fear that was most likely racing through his veins.

Blaine was surprisingly pleased, however, to find all those signs vanish as Kurt noticed and took him in, pausing in his walk. His gaze dropped to Blaine's polished motorcycle boots, trailing up his dark wash jeans slowly, pausing at his midsection with a smirk before mapping out his physique through his tight, dark red T-shirt. Their gazes met, eyes dark with desire and want. Blaine clutched his well-loved leather jacket in his hand tighter, wishing he had it on so he could take it off, watch Kurt's eyes follow the movement of his muscles as they flex under the actions.

God, the boy was something else. Blaine knew he was in serious danger of falling, and landing smack dab on his lovely face as well, and he tried to get himself to understand that. But he found he didn't care. Didn't care, but was worried. Yes, he could protect those he cared about, but there was only one of him; anyone he tried to get close to got hurt. Look what happened freshman year...

Kurt, very slowly and deliberately, pokes a dusty pink tongue out between his rosy lips and runs it smoothly over the plump curve of his bottom lip. Blaine chokes back a groan as his cock twitches in excitement. _That fucking tease_.

He smirks back cockily. Two can play at this game. Biting on his own bottom lip suggestively, his free hand runs through his curls before it drops down to graze his chest. Kurt's blue orbs are locked on his hand, their color darkening as the path continues south. He swallows thickly as Blaine rests over his growing bulge, thrusting into his fist slightly. Kurt looks up quickly, the shock exploded on his face. Blaine winks.

God, why does he have to be so far away? Why does he have to look so unbelievably irresistible? Why does he have to be so, so... so _Kurt_? Why does he have to be Blaine's type, and some, and _why_ can't he stop this inner monologue?

Kurt's smiling now, a cute, adorably shy smile. He looks so innocent, so much like a precious porcelain doll. A wave of protectiveness washes over Blaine, making him gasp at the intensity. One smile. That's all it took.

That's also all the time it took for Blaine to miss the jocks coming up behind Kurt.

They showed up out of no-where. One second Kurt was there, looking breathtaking, even in the shitty school lighting, and next he was dragged into the boy's bathroom a foot from where he was standing, his squeal muffled by the meaty hands.

Blaine blinked at the spot for a moment before he snapped out of it, fury taking over his features at an alarming pace. He stormed to the bathroom, unconcerned about the students he shoved aside in his haste, punching the weak door. It flew open with a bang, crashing into the wall and bouncing back before halting at Blaine's outstretched palm. The occupants of the room looked up startled, freezing in their actions.

Kurt was in a headlock by Azimio, oblivious to the interruption and still struggling to break free. Other jocks had his satchel, holding items they took from it. Karofsky held a stall open, his face showing his intent on giving the fairy a swirly, since 'fairies can't work right if their wings are wet'. Same thing he said to Blaine when he tried it on him, too.

Blaine saw _red_. His jaw clenched painfully, and he threw his jacket to the side to crack his knuckles and neck, the echoing snaps causing a few boys to cringe inwards on themselves.

"Release him. _Now_." He growled out, voice low and deeply threatening.

Karofsky scoffed, appearing unfazed. "What's the matter, Anderson? Don't like us hanging out with your butt-buddy? We-"

Blaine didn't let him finish that sentence as he side smacked the nearest stall, sending a boom through the room as the cheap material shook and rattled.

"_I. Said. NOW_."

Karofsky looked at the options, guessing that though they had numbers, the place was small and offered a lot of surface for Blaine to shove them in. He'd probably find a way to dodge and make them hit each other instead as well. Karofsky frowned, nodding to Azimio to release Kurt.

The black man nodded and shoved Kurt to the floor, where he gave a cry of pain as his head smacked against the filthy tiles. Blaine's eyes flashed with fury at the sound, his heart weeping at how much it affected him. Without a second thought he grabbed his jacket, throwing it on as he snatched Kurt's satchel and items from the jocks, shoving them towards the door, unconcerned that he threw off their balance and they stumbled, some falling to their faces. Shouldering Azimio aside, he crouched next to Kurt, who was holding his palm to his head gingerly, his breathing shaky with fear and confusion.

Blaine placed the items down, gently grasping the boy's wrist. Startled, Kurt glanced up quickly, only to be met with Blaine's smoldering honey-brown eyes, melting with concern and anger. Blaine gently lifted his hand away from his head, placing his own on the area. He winced silently when he felt the beginning of the bump forming.

Karofsky made a disgusted sound, grabbing his teammates and forcing them out, telling them they'd have to wait for another time. Kurt's iPod was still playing from earlier, notes of "_Love Like Wo_e" by The Ready Set drifting out the tiny headphones poking out his satchel. Blaine chuckled at the part he happened to stumble upon.

_Feel like it don't make sense,_

_I'm thinking baby you and I are, undeniable._

_But I'm finding out love's, unreliable._

_I'm giving all I got to make you stay,_

_Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_

_'Cause you're a pretty little windstorm,_

_Out on the boulevard._

_Something like a sunset,_

_Oh, you're a shooting star._

_And I might drive myself insane,_

_If those lips aren't speaking my name_.

Blaine took in Kurt's expression, embarrassment and humiliation attempting to hide behind his fiery red cheeks, which grew brighter at the song. The song continued on, but Blaine was only half listening. He helped Kurt up off the floor, taking in how adamantly he was adverting his gaze.

_To counter this addiction,_

_You got me on a mission._

_Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?_

"You didn't have to help me," Kurt finally spoke, crossing his arms defensively. "I could have handled it."

_Now I'm hung up in suspense,_

_Because you're bringing me in,_

_And then you're kicking me out again._

Blaine raised an eyebrow in question, but remained silent. The song continued on, it's faint voice the only sound in the tense silence. Kurt was fumbling with his stuff, putting it all away when Blaine reached out a took it. Kurt's eyes stayed down.

_We, only have one life._

_The timing and the moment, all seem so right._

_So, would you say you're mine?_

Any other time, Blaine would have laughed at the timing of the lyrics, but Kurt had chosen that moment to lock eyes with him. Blaine gasped quietly as the intensity behind the glasz eyes gripped him, catching his breath in his throat. He swallowed thickly, trying to dislodge the lump it formed, to no avail.

_We'll be just fine._

He opened his mouth to speak, but the warning bell rang, breaking the trance they were in.

Blushing, Kurt took his satchel from Blaine's hands, mumbling a '_thank you_' before rushing out the room. Blaine twirled on his heels, catching a flicker of his scarf before the boy disappeared out the door. The _click_ sounded deafening through the blood rushing through his head. He leaned against the sink, running his hands through his hair and leaving them on top of his head, breathing out a sigh of disappointment. He stared at his reflection in the cracked surface of the mirror.

Kurt Hummel was going to be the death of him. And the football team, if Blaine got his hands on them.

* * *

The next time they saw each other was second period AP French. Kurt glanced around the room nervously, seeing Azimio glaring daggers at him from across the room. Keeping his head high, Kurt traveled to a seat in the back corner, avoiding the jock's eyes he knew were following his every move. He really wasn't used to this. He had his fill of bullying in middle school, but three years in Dalton had him relaxed and forgetting what the constant fear had felt like. He didn't like the reminder.

He looked up as he sensed a presence next to him, shocked at who it was. Blaine looked at him suspiciously, nodding his head in the jock's direction with an eyebrow raised in question. Kurt shook his head quickly, and Blaine's expression held a hint of relief before turning to glare a warning. Azimio flipped the bird, and Blaine rolled his eyes.

The teacher spoke up, gaining their attention briefly. "_Bonjour, la classe! Je vais Affectation des partenaires pour discuter de vos missions de la nuit dernière avec. Monsieur Hummel, tu seras avec Azimio. Mademoiselle Allen, tu seras avec ..._" ("Good morning, class! I'll be assigning partners to discuss your assignments from last night with. Mister Hummel, you'll be with Azimio. Miss Allen, you shall be with...")

Kurt felt the blood be sucked from his face. Blaine directed a wary glance towards him, then got up from his desk slowly, and Kurt threw him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Blaine nodded, though he looked unconvinced.

Kurt allowed his embarrassment from earlier to flicker through his brain for a moment before he felt a darker presence take the seat next to him. Inhaling through his nose deeply, he exhaled his fear and turned to face the jock, his 'bitch please' look in full swing. His raised a delicate eyebrow, prompting the boy to go first.

The jock scoffed. "You seriously think I did the homework? Can't understand a word of this faggy language."

Kurt rolled his eyes to the ceiling, silently praying to the non-existent god for the strength not to throttle the boy. "_Je ne suis pas surpris. Comment vous l'avez fait à l'Advanced Placement avec votre intellect d'un rocher, cependant, restera un mystère ..._" ("I'm not surprised. How you made it to Advanced Placement with your intellect of a rock, however, will remain a mystery...")

Azimio growled, his fist thumping the desk. "What you say to me, fairy? Better not be bad, or you're going to be in a world of hurt."

Kurt shook his head in amusement. "_Vous n'êtes rien. Je vous laisse ici, devenir quelqu'un, alors que vous êtes coincé ici dans sucky Lima. Un jour, vous serez mendicité pour moi de vous remarque, peut-être même travailler pour moi, et je vais profiter de la douce vengeance."_ ("You are nothing. I'll leave here, become a somebody, while you're stuck here in sucky Lima. One day you'll be begging for me to notice you, maybe even work for me, and I'll enjoy the sweetest revenge.")

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw Blaine chuckle slightly, paying more attention to their conversation then the answers his partner was struggling to pronounce. He failed, however, to notice the teacher paying close attention to them, wondering why her pupils weren't working on the assignment.

"I'm warning you, Hummel," Azimio growled.

"_Vous haineux sac de poubelle et votre triste excuse d'amis allez regretter le jour où tu m'as traversé, marquer mes mots. Peut-être pas littéralement, mais je vais vous et votre sens terrible de la mode brûlure faire._" ("You hateful bag of trash and your sad excuse of friends will regret the day you crossed me, mark my words. Maybe not literally, but I will make you and your terrible fashion sense burn.")

He titled his head to the side, looking like he was contemplating something. "_Non, vos vêtements je vais certainement brûler._" ("No, your clothes I'll definitely burn.")

Azimio snapped. With a snarl, he leapt out of his chair, lunging for Kurt. Startled, Kurt shot out of his desk, back pedaling away from the jock's fists. He felt his heart clench when his back pressed against the wall in the corner, trapping him. He shut his eyes tightly, preparing for the pain.

A grunt of shock forced his eyes open, and he saw Blaine rip Azimio away from him, his grip on his arm painful looking. The badboy's eyes were blazing with golden fire, fury coloring his attractive face in a nasty snarl. Blaine ducked as the jock swung wildly in his direction, landing a solid jab to the stomach. Azimio doubled over in pain, the teacher's cries being ignored as the class took out their cell phones to record.

Snapping out of his shock, Kurt lurched forward and grabbed Blaine by the arm, his touch surprising Blaine enough to pull his raised fist back without a fight. He pulled Blaine back, their eyes never leaving the football player's bent form.

"_What are you doing?_" he hissed in Blaine's ear, trying to be calm but his voice rising a few octaves from the stress. Blaine remained tense, snarling at the jock. "He tried to put his hands on you. I wasn't going to let that happen. We fight together, remember?"

Kurt gaped at him, shocked he would admit that in public and full of gratitude that he remembered as the events replayed in his mind. He shuttered involuntarily as he imagined what if Blaine hadn't been fast enough.

"Boys!" the teacher cried again, finally catching their attention. "All of you, to the principal's office!"

Blaine turned on his heel, pulling Kurt close by the waist as he lead them away, his threatening glare still burning holes in the jock's head. Kurt clutched his arm tighter, ignoring the whispering sprouting between the students.

_Shit_.

* * *

"Now, let me review all your stories to see if the facts are right," Principal Sue Sylvester said, leaning forward in her chair as she rested her hands on her desk. "Hummel was speaking to Azimio in French, words that Madam Rafac claims were 'bully worthy', though all sides have claimed the boy didn't understand them anyway. Azimio snapped and threw a fist at Hummel, which was intercepted and pulled away by Anderson. Azimio swung on Anderson, who dodged and threw a punch to the stomach out of what he claims was self defense. Hummel pulled Anderson away, and here we are now."

The boys in the room nodded, none of them looking at each other. Okay, not really. More like Azimio didn't look at Blaine, but glared at Kurt; Kurt didn't look at Azimio, but at Blaine; and Blaine avoided Azimio, but couldn't stop glancing at Kurt in concern.

Sue sighed and pulled out some papers. "Azimio, I'm putting you on five-day suspension for starting a fight. Young Bert Reynolds, you have a week of detention for interfering and retaliation, self defense or not. Lady, you get an afternoon of detention for your 'bullying' words, French besides the point. Now get the hell out of my office."

Azimio got up to leave, but Blaine and Kurt remained, looking at Sue in confusion. She glanced up annoyed, "You're still here?"

Blaine quirked an eyebrow, but rose from his seat, looking at Kurt patiently. Kurt rose from his chair, facing her dead on. "You say I'm being punished for bullying, but you calling me Lady? _That's_ bullying. I'm a boy and it's really hurtful."

"I'm sorry," Sue said, sounding anything but. "As an apology I'll allow you to choose from the following nicknames: Gelfling, Porcelain, or Tickle Me Doughface."

Kurt though about it for a second. "I guess I'll go with Porcelain."

Sue looked disappointed. "Damn, totally wanted Tickle Me Doughface."

Kurt looked at her strangely before turning to leave. He was stopped from moving forwards when Blaine's arm came up in front of him. He looked at Blaine questioningly, confused.

"Principal Sue, I'm afraid there's more here then it looks," Blaine said. "This morning I had to stop Karofsky, Azimio, and a few other jocks from dunking Kurt's head in the facilities."

Sue looked at Kurt, a bit of concern on her face. "This true?"

Kurt's cheeks heated in humiliation, but he nodded mutely. Sue nodded, leaning back in her chair. "Lady, if this kid lays a finger on you, I will expel him faster than a Thai take-out place can read back your order. Oops, that's right, you're Porcelain now."

Kurt nodded, a small grateful smile on his face. "I can't do anything about that, given that there's no proof," she said. "It's not personal Porcelain, it's politics. But I will keep a lookout, alright?" Kurt nodded again, and Blaine lowered his arm to his waist, pulling Kurt out the door with him.

Kurt breathed in a shaky sigh of relief. Blaine held him closer, rubbing his hand up and down his side in a soothing manner. Kurt smiled slightly, words unnecessary between them, and wound his arm through Blaine's resting his head on his shoulder contently as they continued to class.

* * *

Kurt didn't have the stomach to go to lunch, opting to go to the auditorium for his safe haven; music therapy. Plugging in his iPod to the speaker he kept in his locker, he stood in the center of the stage, letting his emotions take over the words.

_"Grew up in a small town,_

_And when the rain would fall down,_

_I'd just stare out my window._

_Dreaming of what could be,_

_And if I'd end up happy,_

_I would pray. (I would pray.)"_

This song was perfect. It spoke of his dreams of Broadway, of leaving small town homophobic Lima for accepting, brilliant New York. How he refused to pray to God, to anything, since he hasn't really been happy. Not since his mother died, not since people started teasing him for his gayness, before he even knew it.

_"Trying hard to reach out,_

_But when I tried to speak out,_

_Felt like no one could hear me._

_Wanted to belong here,_

_But something felt so wrong here,_

_So I prayed, I could break away."_

Oh, how no one said anything during his years of bullying. How, even now, only one person seems to hear his calls for help, silent or not. He was never meant to fit in here, in this narrow-minded town.

_"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky._

_And I'll make a wish,_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And breakaway._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun._

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_I'll take a risk,_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And breakaway._

_Wanna feel the warm breeze,_

_Sleep under a palm tree,_

_Feel the rush of the ocean._

_Get onboard a fast train,_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away,_

_And breakaway."_

His voice grew in strength, his determination and hoping giving his courage, giving him hope. It's only high-school; he'd leave and never come back.

_"Buildings with a hundred floors,_

_Swinging around revolving doors._

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me, but._

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on._

_Fly away, breakaway._

_I'll spread my wings,_

_And I'll learn how to fly._

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye._

_I gotta take a risk,_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And breakaway._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But I won't forget the place I come from._

_I gotta take a risk,_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway."_

The music faded in the background, and he smiled slightly. Oh, how he loved Kelly Clarkson and her array of angst filled songs. He bent down to retrieve his iPod, feeling much more at ease.

"That was beautiful."

Kurt whirled around in shock, his hand to his heart and eyes wide. Blaine stood to the side of the stage, hands in the pockets of his jacket, a small smile on his face. Kurt relaxed, blushing slightly as he realized Blaine had witnessed that.

"How long have you been there?" he murmured, raising his eyes to meet Blaine's shyly. He was surprised by the admiration and concern shinning in those gorgeous pools of honey.

"I followed you from the lunchroom," Blaine admitted. "I wanted to make sure you don't have an eating problem or anything."

Kurt smiled fondly, shaking his head lightly. "No, nothing like that. Just, needed a moment to vent, you know?"

Blaine nodded slowly. "Yeah, I do." He walked over to Kurt quietly, standing in front of him as he held his gaze. "What you saw back there... I need you to understand. I have anger management issues. The boxing helps, but I snap really easily. _Especially_ when it's bullying. I need you to know what you're getting into being associated with me." He walked over to the iPod, gesturing towards it. "May I?"

Kurt nodded, his curiosity peaking. He knew Blaine was dangerous. But he was a good guy; he'd never hurt Kurt. Why did he have to be careful?

Blaine motioned for Kurt to take a seat, so he pulled up a stool by the side a perched upon it, crossing a leg and paying adapt attention.

_"Uh-ooh_

_Uh-oh oh, oh,_

_There's a place that I know,_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone._

_If I show it to you now,_

_Will it make you run away?_

_Will you stay?_

_Even if it hurts._

_Even if I try to push you out,_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am,_

_Please remind me who I really am."_

Kurt watched with rapid attention, stunned at the emotion in Blaine's voice. He spoke of loneliness, of abandonment, of a desperate desire to trust. It broke his heart.

_"Everybody's got a dark side,_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect._

_But we're worth it,_

_You know that we're worth it._

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?"_

Tears started forming in his eyes without his consent, and he tightened the muscles in his ass to keep them in. Blaine was singing with his heart open, conveying to Kurt that's he's been hurt, and he could hurt him too.

_"Like a diamond, from black dust,_

_It's hard to know what can become,_

_If you give up._

_So don't give up on me._

_Please remind me who I really am, yeah!_

_Everybody's got a dark side._

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect._

_But we're worth it,_

_You know that we're worth it._

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?"_

Blaine needed support. He needed a safe place, someone to see past his hard, hurt, protective barrier to the boy he was underneath. His voice betrayed the pain he felt when everyone refused to try, how broken he felt. He needed someone to _know_ him.

_"Don't run away,_

_Don't run away._

_Just tell me that you will stay._

_Promise me you will stay._

_Don't run away,_

_Don't run away._

_Just promise me you will stay._

_Promise me you will stay._

_Will you love me, with my dark side?_

_Ohh!"_

Kurt made a decision then. Blaine Anderson had taken ahold of him, tipped his world and then righted it. The very _least_ he could do was be here for this boy, same as he had been there for him already.

_"Everybody's got a dark side._

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect._

_But we're worth it,_

_You know that we're worth it._

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away,_

_Don't run away."_

The music slowly faded in the background, Blaine's quick panting filling the air. Kurt held his gaze steadily, rising from his chair slowly. He approached Blaine silently, stopping a few feet in from of him. Blaine swallowed thickly, terrified hope radiating from his golden brown eyes.

Kurt opened his arms. Blaine gasped, the most beautiful and gratifying smile lighting up his face, melting Kurt's heart a little more. Laughing in delirious happiness and disbelief, Blaine clutched the boy close to him, burying his nose into his neck and breathing in his scent. Kurt held him tight, titling his head to whisper in the boy's ear.

"_You know that we're worth it_."

* * *

_Detention_.

Kurt cringed every time he remembered that's where they were heading. This was ridiculous. He was _Kurt Hummel_. Kurt Hummel does _not_ get _detention_. Especially not because of _bullying_! That was ludicrous. After all he's been through, did anyone seriously think he'd have the heart to be a bully? Because while he has snark and wit, he is _not_ a bully. He's not.

Blaine appeared unconcerned as they walked down the halls arm in arm, seemingly used to this and lacking regret anyway. He glanced at Kurt every now and then, an amused smile on his lips at Kurt's nervousness. Really, the whole 'good-boy' antic was quite adorable, he had to say. He was actually looking forward to spending two hours in a room with Kurt. Granted, that's all that would happen, but he was happy for it regardless.

They entered the designated room, looking surprised to see Mrs. Schuster, the guidance councilor at the table. She looked equally shocked to see them as well.

"Boys! I didn't realize you two were the ones in trouble. You should both be in Glee club! What happened?"

Blaine shrugged while Kurt shook his head. "I'd rather not talk about it, if that's alright."

The redhead nodded, concern shinning in her large doe eyes. "Well, you know you have to be here from 3 to 5, so I'd suggest taking out some homework to pass the time. No talking either, so I expect complete silence from you two, alright?"

They nodded, taking seats next to each other in the middle row. Kurt finally noticed that Blaine was carrying his own satchel as well, and it surprised him. Being gay was one thing, but seriously? And Kurt though he was the one who screamed it. It definitely shed new light on the so-called 'badboy'.

He startled when he felt a familiar boot clad foot wrap around his ankle. He blushed slightly, trying to keep his smile small and disinterested. Judging by the thrilled grin that grazed Blaine's face, he didn't succeed.

About five minutes into the hour, a folded piece of paper landed on Kurt's desk. He looked at it curiously, glancing at Blaine to see him in the same position, vigilantly working on his homework. He looked at Mrs. Schuster to see her working on her computer, oblivious to them, trusting them a little too much. After small debate, he opened the note, immediately holding in a snort.

It was written in _pink_ ink. The writing was all caps, close together but short in height. Actually quite neat for a boy, Kurt looked at it finding it a bit endearing. He read the note quickly, smiling quietly to himself.

_I'M SO BORED. ALREADY. Q AND A? :D_

Kurt shook his head fondly, tearing out a piece of notebook paper that could be passed back and forth.

_Why not. Favorite color? I'd have to say turquoise._

_PINK. DUH. FAVORITE MUSICAL? AVPM OR RENT._

_Draw between Wicked and Moulin Rogue. Though I am named after Kurt von Trapp in the Sound of Music. Favorite Vogue cover of 2010?_

_AWESOME! TOTES MARION COTILLARD. SHE'S AMAZING!_

_She's amazing! Read Patti LuPone's new book?_

_..._

_..._

_I'M KIDDING, OF COURSE I HAVE._

_Oh thank Gaga. Extra curriculars?_

_FOUNDED THE SUPERHERO CLUB ONCE. AND TV._

_Do I dare ask? And TV?_

_I WAS JUST TALKING ABOUT THE BUCKEYES; I'M A COLLEGE FOOTBALL FAN._

_Oh, way to break the stereotype. I was a football player and cheerleader at Dalton._

_YOU'RE SHITTING ME._

_On the life of my Alexander McQueen collection._

_OMG WHAT HAVEN'T YOU DONE?_

_Gone on a date._

_LEGIT?_

_Yes, Blaine. 'Legit'. Despite an all boy's school for three years and high confidence, Kurt Hummel has never had a boyfriend._

_SAME. NEVER REALLY LIKED ANYONE THAT WAY BEFORE._

_Well, at least there's New York, right?_

_... RIGHT. SO! FAVORITE SINGER?_

_Lady Gaga. So inspirational. You?_

_KATY PERRY._

_...I'm sorry, I think you misread your question._

_NOPE. COMPLETELY SERIOUS._

_Idiot, you almost got us caught!_

_YOUR FAULT FOR BREAKING INTO LAUGHTER!_

_Shut up. Special talent?_

_I CAN PLAY SEVEN INSTRUMENTS AND SPEAK THREE LANGUAGES._

_Two languages and one instrument. But I can twirl sai swords and make my own clothes._

_SAI SWORDS?! NO, YOU MUST BE SHITTING ME NOW._

_Don't stereotype me._

_FAR FROM IT. YOU KEEP ZIGGING, RIGHT WHEN I THINK YOU'RE ABOUT TO ZAG. I LOVE THAT ABOUT YOU._

_Oh... Thank you._

"Boys?"

They looked up quickly, Blaine nonchalantly placing the paper in his notebook as he pretended to look for notes. Emma raised her eyebrows at their feet, which seemed to be cuddling. If feet could cuddle, that was. Shaking her head, she looked back at her laptop, a slow, sultry smile growing on her face. She closed it lightly, turning to face them.

"My husband just sent me a message, there's a... special meeting I have to go to, and... it has to be now, and I'm not sure... when I'll be back. I'm trusting you two not to leave, deface property, have sexual relations, anything, alright?"

She got up and left, missing how Kurt's cheeks erupted in color and Blaine was grinning a cocky smirk, turning towards Kurt and winking over dramatically. Kurt scoffed and shoved at Blaine's shoulder playfully. Blaine rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair leisurely.

"So! We are without supervision! What ever shall we do?" he grinned.

Kurt laughed, reaching in his bag and pulling out his iPod and speaker. "What else? If we were in Glee Club, we'd be singing right now. No reason we can't do so here."

Blaine beamed, getting up and packing his things. Kurt went over to the teachers desk and set up the speaker. By the time he finished, Blaine had moved all the desks to the walls, leaving a large space in the center of the room for dancing and singing.

Kurt shook his head and pressed play. Blaine's eyebrows raised, impressed with what Kurt chose. Kurt smirked at Blaine, waiting for his cue.

_"I was alone, I took a ride, I didn't know what I would find there._

_Another road where maybe I, could see another kind of mind there."_

Blaine was grinning, running to his bag quickly. He pulled out a pair of hot pink Raybans and a black Oaklies, tossing Kurt the black pair. Kurt laughed when he finished his part, putting them on in sync with Blaine.

**"Ooo, then I suddenly see you.**

**Ooo, did I tell you I need you?**

**Every single day of my life."**

The sight of Blaine swinging his body along to the Beatles, wearing hot pink sunglasses and a leather jacket, was so ridiculous Kurt almost missed his part.

_"You didn't run, you didn't lie,_

_You know I wanted just to hold you._

_And had you gone, you knew in time,_

_We'd meet again for I had told you."_

They were having fun with it, circling each other in their dancing. They faced each other for the combined part, using their hands in the performance.

**"_Ooo!_ You were meant to be near me.**

**_Ooo!_ And I want you to hear me.**

**_Say we'll be together every day._**

**_Got to get you into my life!"_**

They both simultaneously stood atop a desk, flinging their arms out as they belted the lyrics to the sky. Kurt used the music break to let his giggles out, where Blaine copied him. They got down, continuing the dance.

**"What can I do, what can I be?**

**When I'm with you I want to stay there.**

**If I'm true I'll never leave,**

**And if I do I know the way there."**

**"_Ooo!_ Then I suddenly see you.**

**_Ooo!_ Did I tell you I need you?**

**_Every single day of my life._**

**_Got to get you into my life!"_**

They were back on the desks.

_**"Got to get you into my life!"**_

Somehow it was decided they were to attempt to walk upon every desk, taking exaggerated steps across the surfaces, still managing their playful circling. At one point Kurt got off, facing Blaine who was looking down at him from a desk.

_"I was alone, I took a ride,_

_I didn't know what I would find there."_

They switched spots, Kurt swinging his hips much more than necessary.

**"Another road where maybe I,**

**Could see another kind of mind there."**

Kurt got down, throwing his head around before pointing at Blaine and poking him in the chest, leading him back with that finger.

_"And suddenly I see you!"_

**"Did I tell you I need you?"**

They went to the middle of the floor, spinning around each other, getting closer little by little. They ripped off their sunglasses to belt out the last line.

**_"Oh!_**

**_I got to get you into my life!"_**

Lips.

The music stopped, and at the exact moment it did, there was a pair of lips on Kurt's mouth.

He froze, noticing there were two hands on his hips, and one of his had ended up placed at Blaine's upper back, his other curled behind him clutching the sunglasses. Blaine tilted his head, his lips applying firm, soft, gentle pressure against Kurt's, moving slowly and patiently.

Kurt breathed in deeply before dropping the sunglasses, clutching the jacket tightly and sliding his free hand into the boy's tamed curls. Blaine moaned deeply, applying more pressure and sliding one hand up to cup Kurt's face delicately, like he was afraid of breaking him. It made Kurt's stomach flutter to be treated so wonderfully, so preciously. He kissed back, hesitance and nervousness vibrating through them both, but they slowly gained confidence the more they kissed.

Eventually oxygen became too important, and Kurt withdrew his mouth, panting heavily, cock twitching at the sight of Blaine's red, kiss swollen lips and dark, lust filled eyes. Blaine moved to his neck, yanking the scarf away so he could place open mouth kisses along the smooth flesh. Kurt moaned softly, throwing his head back to allow the tanned boy more access.

He was on fire. Every nerve felt electrified, and his body was painfully aware of every square inch that was being touched by Blaine. Sparks were fizzing between them, heating the room quickly and thoroughly. Blaine tasted like coffee and cinnamon; it was fucking _devine_. Blaine latched onto the countertenor's collarbone, sucking a purpling bruise into the flawless skin. He nipped and licked gently, and Kurt groaned beautifully.

Blaine blew on the fresh hickey gently before reattaching their lips, pushing the slightly taller boy back until his back hit the door. Kurt hitched in a breath of excitement before gasping, as hands rested just below his ass to lift him up and against the door. Blaine slid himself between Kurt, who automatically wrapped his long legs around the younger boy's hips.

They kissed fervently, both painfully aware of the hard pressure they felt against their thighs. Blaine poked his tongue out, licking Kurt's bottom lip for silent permission. Kurt moaned, granting entrance. His tongue met Blaine's shyly, sending a fresh wave of arousal through him. Shocking them both, his tongue wrapped around Blaine's to tug it into his warm mouth, caressing the slippery muscle with his own.

Blaine was delirious. He wasn't sure what had come over him to lean over and kiss Kurt, but _God_ was he ecstatic he had. Kurt tasted like heaven, like spearmint gum and RedVines. Blaine _really_ loved RedVines. He slowly raised his hands to the boy's ass, giving a firm yet gentle squeeze. Kurt gasped, a broke moan sounding suspiciously like Blaine's name breaking from his throat. He tugged on Blaine's curls, shivering at the growl of arousal that tumbled from the boy's lips.

Kurt was just about to bring his hands lower, to shove his hands under that leather jacket and feel the wonderful curve of the boxer's biceps and shoulders. And he had every intention of doing it, too.

It just so happened that his phone rang at that moment, blaring Mercedes's ringtone "Respect".

It was like a cold bucket of reality was dumped on their heads. Their lips froze, their eyes staring in each other's in shock. Blushing brilliantly, Blaine slowly lowered Kurt to the ground, hesitating before releasing him. He took a step back, but held Kurt's heated gaze. Kurt's phone rang again, and he snapped out of it, reaching into his pocket for his phone.

"Hello?" he breathed, voice rough and husky from the deep moans he had been sprouting.

Blaine leaned against a desk, taking in Kurt's disheveled state. His perfect coif was mused from running his fingers through it, some falling delicately into his eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his lips a plump, swollen cherry red. His eyes were wide and dark, slowly gaining a gorgeous shine. His clothes were rumpled and mused, his scarf barely hanging on. The dark, wonderful bruise stood proudly on his collarbone, making Blaine want to expand its coverage.

Kurt Hummel looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Mercedes, calm down, I'm not in a dumpster. Why would I be?" Kurt was saying, a frown on his face. "That happens here?" he asked in disbelief, his jaw popping open. Blaine held in his groan at catching sight of that talented, talented pink tongue.

"I'm in detention." He said, pausing. "...It's a long story. ...The teacher left for a meeting. ...Blaine."

He perked at his name, looking at Kurt questionably. The designer shook his head, a reassuring smile on his face. "No, just Blaine. He's part of the reason I'm here... Not like that, Cedes! I swear, I promise it's not like that... Yes, he's behaving, why wouldn't he?"

His mouth opened in shock, and his cheeks erupted in color. "Mercedes! Just because we're both gay and unsupervised does not mean we're '_getting it on'_!... I don't care what Puck and Santana are saying!... Mercedes, I will not stand here and listen to this!"

Blaine chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly at the Glee club. How typical of them to jump straight into the gutter, regardless of how spot-on they happened to be this time. But Blaine didn't kiss Kurt because Kurt's gay and available, he kissed Kurt because... because...

Why _did_ he kiss Kurt?

Does he like him? Obviously. Does he enjoy his company? _Extremely_. Did he want to kiss him again? God, he wanted to do so much _more_ than that.

But was this the right decision? Was drawing all this attention to him by being with him worth it to Kurt? He's already having trouble here; a relationship with another guy would only fuel the fire. If Blaine gets the point across, hopefully they'll leave him alone enough. He can't be there to save Kurt every time, as much as he wants, and it'll only get worse if they become an item.

Blaine sighed inwardly. It's best to hold off for now. Wait a little longer, let the school settle down, get used to him. Maybe things will be different then...

"I promise, I'll tell you the story later. I swear. I'm sorry for missing Glee and not telling you where I was so you were worried where to find my body. ... Love you too, boo. Bye."

Kurt hung up, releasing a pent up sigh. Blaine smiled, walking up to the boy and drawing him into his arms. "Trouble in paradise, babe?" he asked teasingly. Kurt smiled beautifully, resting his hands on Blaine's chest. "Not anymore there is," he whispered lowly, winking at Blaine before retracting himself and walking over to collect his things.

Blaine shook his head amused, following to pick up his satchel and forgotten sunglasses. "So, about that just now..."

Kurt looked up and smiled. "Yeah, that. That was... _Wow_, Blaine. As far as first kisses go, that blew all my expectations out the water."

Blaine smiled shyly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I... _really_ liked doing that, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "I did too, Blaine. Gaga, you have _no_ idea. It's just..."

"Too soon?" Blaine supplied, his eyes shinning with understanding. "I agree."

Kurt nodded, a bit relieved. "Yeah. I mean, screw everyone and what they think, but this is my second day and I've already been attacked so much I-"

"Don't," Blaine interrupted. "I get it. I'm still going to kick their asses if anyone even _looks_ at you badly, alright?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine with that."

Mrs. Schuster came back in that moment, hair and clothes riled up and flustered looking. "Boys, you're free to go."

They smirked knowingly at each other. Outside in the hall, Blaine straightened Kurt's scarf so the love bite was hidden from view. "Something tells me we don't want your father to know about that," he murmured. Kurt's eyes widened comically, and he nodded quickly, relaxing and grinning as Blaine laughed.

* * *

**A/N: I've only written smut once. It was straight smut. I'm a virgin straight girl who's never even Frenched. Who has two moms. All smut is based purely off the hundreds of pure Klaine Fanfiction I've read. You have been warned for future readings.**

**Holy shit I wrote a 21 page chapter. What. The Actual. Hell?**


	8. What 'Cha Gotta Say, Baby?

**A/N:  
**

**Something tells me I forgot to mention I take a hiatus from all writing during Summer Break?**

**I am ashamed. So ashamed for not mentioning that. I need times when I can't afford to be writing to have the motivation to write. Like when I'm suppose to be studying for finals (like last chapter).**

**Anyways, I saw Chris Colfer at his book signing! Holy Goddess he was so gorgeous and kind, I'm not afraid to admit I literally forgot how to speak, leading to me smiling and muttering out sounds (or squeals) as he signed my books and talked to me.**

**Best. Moment. Of. My life! (And scariest.)**

**P.S.**

**I made a poll about all the FanFictions I write! Vote please!**

**NOW, to the Klaine! :)**

* * *

There was something wrong.

Kurt was _never_ late. He had better sense then that. He was always impeccable, always early so he could avoid the awkward confrontion of tardiness. Prided himself on it, actually. He was a good kid, never did anything bad, never rebelled, threw bitch fits every now and then but they were never in hate.

Where the _hell_ was my son?

He never texted me, he didn't call, Finn didn't see him in Glee Club. I had literally no idea of my son's whereabouts.

I was panicking. After what he went through yesterday, horrible scenarios kept flashing through my mind. _Was he hurt? Was he safe? Was he lying in a dumpster, crying out for help? Was he shoved in a locker? Was he unconscious in a ditch? Did some homophobic asshole beat him with a crowbar?_

_Where. Was. Kurt?!_

Technically, I know I had no real reason to be worried. It was only 5 o'clock; school got out at three, he's only be out for two hours. He probably when to hang with a new friend and just forgot to call. Yeah, that's it. I was going to give him hell for scaring me, but he was fine, right?

_Right?!_

At roughly 5:15, the door slammed open, and I jumped up from my chair in the living room to rush to the front door. I breathed a huge sigh of relief. There was Finn, with my son behind him. I was so happy I didn't notice the awkward tension between them.

"Where have you been, son?" I asked gruffly, arms crossed over my chest.

Finn trotted past, oblivious to my hostile tone as he went into the kitchen and stuck his head in the fridge. Kurt flinched, his eyes flashing for a moment before he put up a facade.

"School," he said nonchalantly, hanging up his coat. I had to admit, he was a good actor, but he had to learn that I raised him. I know all his tricks by now.

He attempted to sidestep me, but I held my arm out, blocking his escape. He looked at me, and I raised a brow in challenge. He sighed. He knew not to keep anything from me. I always find out eventually.

"I know you weren't in Glee Club, cause I called your brother and he said you didn't come in today."

He turned his head to glare one of his trademark 'bitch glares' at Finn, who ducked his head in shame and scurried upstairs with his sandwich.

"What were you doing, Kurt? You weren't at Glee, but you came home with Finn, so you must have been at school. Were you studying in the library and forgot to call?"

_Please let that be it. Please let him nod and smile. Please don't say he was unconscious in a dumpster for two hours until Finn found him._

He looked at me, his eyes shinning in shame and guilt, but his posture turned straighter as determination rose in them.

"I, I was at school, yes, but I wasn't in the library. I was studying, but not in the library."

I was confused. Where else can you study?

He breathed in deeply, his voice wavering slightly. "I was in... detention?"

"_What?!_"

He winced as I shouted, shrinking inwardly before clenching his fists tightly and raising his head to meet my gaze, fire sparked in them.

"I was defending myself! This Neanderthal was threatening me, so I insulted him in French, and he lunged at me, and-"

"He _lunged_ at you?" I interrupted. "Are you hurt? Do I have to tear him apart with my bare hands?"

He shook his head frantically. "Dad, no, it's okay! He _was_ going to hurt me, but Blaine threw him back and started fighting him to keep him off me, and-"

"Blaine? Blaine you like from yesterday Blaine?"

He huffed, irritated. "This would be much easier if you stopped commenting every two seconds, Dad."

I gave him a stern look, but he did inherit my stubbornness. "Anyway, Blaine pulled him away from me and defended himself when Azimio started swinging at him too, and we all got sent to the Principle. Azimio got suspended, Blaine got a week of detention and I got today. End of story. I couldn't call you because my phone wasn't allowed on."

He was eyeing me carefully, waiting for an inevitable blowup. But, I just sighed deeply and let my arms fall limp to my side before pulling my son into a hug. He startled, surprised, before he warily returned the hug, confused.

"_God_, Kurt, you'd think I'd had enough time to prepare myself for all the trouble you could get into in public school since you came out," I breathed. "You were attacked your _first_ day, and its day _two_ and you were attacked again. You've been lucky both times, but you can't be every time, and it could have been so much _worse_ than it was. Do you have any idea how worried I was? Two hours past your school day ending and not a word from you, your brother hasn't seen you, what was I suppose to _think_?"

I pulled back as my shoulder started to get damp. Kurt was trying to discreetly wipe at his eyes, his scarf shifting just slightly. I gasped in shock.

"_What_... is that on your neck, son?"

Kurt stiffened instantly, his cheeks staring to turn red. "Um... a bruise?" he squeaked out.

My blood began to boil. "You're damn right its a bruise. A specific type of bruise, known as a _hickey_!"

He stepped away from me, holding his hands up pleadingly. "Dad, please, your heart..."

"Screw my heart! Are you telling me you're hooking up with guys you meet in _detention_ now?"

"I didn't meet him in detention! Blaine just-"

"_Blaine_?! _Blaine_ is who you hooked up with!?" I exploded.

He was starting to panic. "Dad, please, calm down! We've been hitting it off really well, and he stood up for me, and we had a moment in detention when Mrs. Schuester left for a minute, and it just happened! We were just kissing, I swear!"

_God_. "Your teacher left you, two openly gay boys, alone in a locked room together? God damn this school!"

Kurt followed me quickly, panic rising in his voice. "Dad, Dad, please, sit down! _Don't get the shot gun, please, don't do this!_"

I paused, looking at the gun I kept around for emergencies, mostly intimidation, and shook my head. He was right, the gun was unnecessary. Blaine wasn't even here right now.

"Go to your room, Kurt," I sighed. "You're grounded for a week."

He nodded to me, relief obvious in his eyes. He turned on his heel and fled up the stairs, slamming his door shut.

"Door open!"

I hear a faint creak as he opened the door slightly. I fell back into my chair, head in my hands. What was I gonna do with this kid?

* * *

When dinner came around, Kurt was a bit wary to leave the (semi) safety of his bedroom. His father was his world, but he was an over protective Papa Bear, both as endearing as it was frustrating.

"Must be the German in him," he muttered to himself, bracing himself for the awkward dinner glares to follow. He sat down at the table, Finn giving an apologetic look which Kurt just rolled his eyes at. Carole looked concerned, and Burt looked... well...

_Guilty_? What?

Burt cleared his throat after a few moments of tense silence. "Son, listen. I overreacted earlier today. I know you've always been a good kid, so I shouldn't have exploded on you like that. Even if you didn't call, got detention, and came home with a hickey."

Kurt looked at him, speechless, wondering where his father was going with this. Carole was trying to hide a smile at the 'hickey' part, winking at him subtly.

"But you _were_ attacked today, and you _were_ defending yourself. I guess that's valid enough for a detention and your inability to call. And I suppose, _this one time_, I can overlook the Blaine incident, seeing as how he did stand up for you. I owe him that much."

Kurt blinked. Then again. "So..." he urged.

Burt sighed. "_So_, I suppose you don't deserve a week long grounding. But you're still grounded for today, seeing how you _did_ get detention, _didn't_ call, _and_ came home with a hickey, circumstances be damned. I can't give the impression I'm okay with any of that."

Kurt smiled widely, relief his father wasn't disappointed in him evident in his voice. "Thank you, Dad."

Burt waved him off, a small smile on his face. Finn used the moment to grab another piece of meat, Carole distracted by sending Kurt this odd, almost knowing look.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Hey, you wanna get some coffee after Glee tomorrow? My treat.**

Kurt smiled, secretly thrilled at the opportunity to spend time with the badboy, friend-zoned be damned.

**Kurt Hummel:**

**Why not? Free food, you'll find me there.**

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Haha. I somehow believe and disbelieve that at the same time.**

**Kurt Hummel:**

**:P**

**Blaine Anderson:**

**:)**

**Kurt Hummel:**

**What about detention?**

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Mrs. Schuester loves me. I'll explain the situation to her and she'll say I showed up. Win-win.**

**So, Lima Bean?**

Kurt smiled. A BadBoy slash teachers pet? That was new.

**Kurt Hummel:**

**Definitely.**

**As if there is any other place in Lima *worthy* of my time for caffeine.**

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Rawr ;) Kitty has claws.**

**Wanna meet there or hitch a ride with me?**

Kurt chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully, wondering just what kind of 'ride' he would be taking. In the end, any extra time with Blaine was time he wanted.

**Kurt Hummel:**

**I'll hitch. Better for the environment, you know?**

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Oh but of course. That and combined showers ;)**

**Kurt Hummel:**

**Why, Anderson! I should wash your mouth with soap!**

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Baby, when I'm done with you, my mouth will be far dirtier from more than a few words.**

_Annnnddddd_, now Kurt was starting to get hard.

**Kurt Hummel:**

**Don't make promises you don't intend to keep, Blaine.**

**Blaine Anderson:**

**Who said I wasn't planning on keeping it? x**

Yep. Kurt smiled shyly as he bit his lip again. He couldn't _wait_ for school tomorrow.

* * *

"Kurt!"

He turned towards the sound of his name, smiling in Mercedes' direction.

"Hey, 'Cedes. What's up?" he asked happily.

She mock glared at him as she put her hands on her hips. "White boy, you have yet to explain to me what happened yesterday. I _needs_ the detes!"

Kurt laughed, shaking his head fondly. "There's not much to tell," he said as he opened his locker, checking his coif in the mirror. "I insulted Azimio in French, he lunged at me, Blaine interfered, we all got punishments. Blaine and I wrote notes in detention until Mrs. Schuester left, where we decided to make up for missing Glee by singing duets. That's about it."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "Okay, Blaine defending you isn't surprising," she started.

"It's not?" Kurt asked, confusion causing his head to tilt to the side.

"It's his thing," she explained. "He's the badass badboy who beats the jocks for picking on the unpopular kids. Kinda like Robin Hood, really."

Kurt snorted. "So I've heard," he murmurs.

"Anyway," she continued, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the slight blush rising on his pale cheeks. "What do you mean you spent detention _singing duets_ with him?"

"What it sounds like," he answered dryly, rolling his eyes. A stubborn part of his bangs refused to stay up, so he pulled out his hairspray and put it in it's place.

She chuckled. "Oh, what fabulous diva besties we shall be, boo."

He smiled at her. "Who wear fabulous hats, no doubt."

She laughed, linking his arm in hers. "But of course."

They laughed down the hallway, missing the dark, honey-hazel eyes that followed their every move, smiling adoringly after one in particular.

* * *

"Hummel, push it, come on! I've heard of your track record from Dalton, get your ass in gear!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, mumbling an apology to the girls as he stood up, not eager to follow Coach Bestie's orders. He hated to sweat, but she _was_ his gym teacher, so he didn't exactly have an option.

He was content lifting the tiny weights they did to stay toned, but apparently that wasn't good enough for her. He walked over to the heavier weights, curling a fifty pounder absentmindedly as he thought about Blaine. The boy kept appearing in his thoughts, and he didn't stop continuing to caress the taller boy's foot in every class they shared.

Ever since the 'epic first kiss', as Kurt was referring to it in his mind, the constant sexual tension surrounding them seemed to double tenfold. Although they agreed to turn it down a little until the school got the stick out of it's ass, the desire to touch was making learning anything nearly _impossible_. Thank the non-existent god they were both advanced enough to not have to worry about it.

"_Damn_, Hummel," Santana purred. "Check out the gun show."

"What?" Kurt asked, his brow furrowed.

"You're _buff_, Kurt!" Tina said, gesturing to his bicep. He looked at it, understanding. He did lift weights every so often, and working in his Dad's auto repair shop was bound to earn him some muscle eventually. That and his extensive dance workouts and training from Dalton, he guessed it was plausible to have a strong bicep.

He shrugged. "Guess I'm finally hitting puberty, right?" he joked, ignoring the pitch of his voice.

"Puberty, damn. You're doing it right, Lady Hummel. You're doing it right."

Tina rolled her eyes. Kurt grabbed a hand towel, wiping the sweat from his neck. Santana's eyes grew wide and she released a loud cackle.

"I don't believe it! You _were_ getting some yesterday!"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt inquired, looking at Tina with concerned eyes. She was biting her lips, shaking her head as she held in her laughter.

Santana sighed over dramatically, before pointing to her neck. Kurt turned to the wall covered by a mirror, freezing instantly.

_Shit_.

In his haste, he accidentally wiped off the concealer he had on his neck, hiding the hickey from view. He quickly draped the towel over his shoulders, covering the mark.

He tried to play it off. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about. I ran into the door and got a bruise."

"Door my ass!" Santana laughed. "The only contact you were having with a door was being lifted against it! Am I right?"

Her eyes widened and she laughed in delight as Kurt's cheeks flushed further, and not from the sweat.

"No way! I _am_ right! Damn, you and Anderson sure moved quick!"

"Santana," Kurt hissed, getting in her face. "We didn't have _sex_, we just made out a little! Now _keep it down_, I can't risk having any of these guys overhear!"

Her laughter cut off instantly, and she nodded in understanding.

Tina cleared her throat, changing the subject. "So, did you hear Bestie's husband Cooter bought her a $10,000 bench press for their anniversary?"

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, missing the smirks being swapped through the room.

* * *

At the end of the period, Kurt exited the bathroom stall when he heard the door slam, indicating he was the last one in the locker room. He couldn't handle the glares sent his way, like he was trying to catch a peak of them, so he just waited until he could shower and change in peace.

He just finished his coif when he saw something in his mirror and froze. Directly behind him was the entirety of the McKinley football team, minus the boys in Glee. Breathing deeply, he turned around with a bitch glare in place, hoping pure intimidation would be enough.

"Can I help you?" he asked, snark lacing his tone.

The largest one, Karofsky he had learned, stepped forth, smiling evilly. "We just heard how you put our boy Azimio in five-day suspension," he spoke matter-of-factly. "And you see, we just can't let that go unpunished. Especially not for a _fairy_ like you."

He reached out for Kurt, who dodged his grab and fled on his heel, running for the exit. He fumbled for the phone, hitting the 'call' button when he reached the right number.

He yelped out as a thick hand grabbed his wrist, yanking him back and slamming him into the lockers. His body ached in protest, and the cry of pain that escaped his throat seemed to egg them on.

One by one, they all took a throw at him, Karofsky and some other jock holding him up. Half the team had gotten in a hit, and tears were sliding down his cheeks, his voice so hoarse from his cries, when the door slammed open.

The jocks paused in fear as the sound echoed through the room, Kurt's shaky breathing the only other sound. A tense moment passed, and then;

"I'm only going to say this _one_ more time."

A beat.

"Get. The _fuck_. _OFF_ _HIM!_"

They released the countertenor quickly, emitting another cry from the wounded boy. They cleared out quickly, scattering and cursing in their haste. Karofsky remained, glaring such _hatred_ at the owner of the voice.

Kurt groaned quietly, the pain overtaking his senses, unaware of his savior's presence. Karofsky punched a locker, making the boy whimper, before storming out.

"You can't save him every time, homo," he snarled at the voice before he left.

Kurt breathed shallowly, the quiet unnerving him. The moment the door slammed shut, Kurt felt a pair of warm, calloused hands on his back, urging him to gently turn onto his back.

His body automatically calmed at the touch, recognizing safety and connection through the touch. A voice, _the voice_, was speaking to him, and as he laid on his back, he slowly blinked open his eyes, the blurry vision in front of him becoming clear.

_Blaine_.

"Kurt, come on, stay with me here!" he chocked out, voice distraught with worry now that the initial fury had subsided.

He was scared.

When he received the call from the boy while he was under the bleachers, he was instantly worried. They only texted at school, because that they could get away with.

But not calling. Never calling.

When he hesitantly answered it, he was met with the gut wrenching sound of Kurt crying out in pain. The cries continued, and he broke into a mad dash, trying to find the boy before they dumped his body and left him to suffer without help. He was terrified he wouldn't make it in time, the anger rushing in his blood at a level much stronger than he felt whenever he saw bullying.

"Kurt, please, say something, anything, _please_," he begged, clutching those pale hands in his olive tanned ones, his eyes beginning to glass over. Kurt blinked up at him, recognition settling into his features.

"Blaine," he breathed, his body instantly sagging in relief. Blaine was here. Blaine helped him. He was safe. He...

Was in Blaine's arms, face inches away.

"Thank God," Blaine breathed, placing feather light kisses over the boy's beautiful face, his temple, cheeks, nose, jaw. He hovered over his lips, glancing in those stunningly blue-green orbs for any hesitance or uncertainty.

Kurt closed the distance, desperation taking over his body as he threw his arms around the Italian's neck, threading his fingers into those gorgeous ebony curls. Blaine responded immediately, clutching Kurt closer to him as he kissed back urgently, fear and relief and gratefulness and desire and pent-up want erupting between the both of them.

The kiss slowly died in urgency, until it was the soft placing of gentle presses, breathes mixing and forming an intoxicating combination. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's, and they allowed the racing of their overworked hearts to calm down.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again, you hear me, Kurt?" Blaine breathed, opening his eyes to lock gazes with the incredible person in his embrace.

Kurt smiled shakily. "I'll do my best," he said weakly, knowing he would never be able to promise something like that. This was the life he had to live, as long as he was out in Ohio. Unfortunately, this would probably happen again.

Blaine frowned in understanding, frustrated he had protection from this, but Kurt didn't. They couldn't take their hate out on him, but Kurt they could. And they would only get worse if they became official.

Blushing slightly, they stumbled upright, still unable to release some sort of hold on the other. Kurt flinched, his face forming into a grimace as his body remembered his injuries.

Blaine looked pissed. "Those fuckers," he hissed. "I'll break their damn _necks_, I swear."

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, I know you're trying to help, but don't," he pleaded, cupping the boy's face in his hands to emphasize his point. "My Dad, he has a really bad heart, he could have a heart attack if he has too much stress. We've been lucky so far, but if he hears about any more of this he's done for."

Blaine looked into his eyes, frustration shinning through, but he reluctantly nodded. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

"So... we should head to Glee, right?" he said, trying to break the silence that had fallen.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I suppose. Do you need help or..."

Kurt shook his head fervently. "No, no, I'm fine, it's not that bad," he claimed, stiffening his posture and taking Blaine's hand, strutting to the choir room. If you weren't watching as closely as Blaine was, you never would have noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"You're good at that," Blaine commented. Kurt raised his eyes in silent question.

"Hiding how much pain you're in," he clarified. Kurt sighed.

"It's the way things are," he said, his silence leaving no room for continuation.

"But not how they have to be," Blaine murmured, so low Kurt almost didn't catch it. But he pretended he didn't, focusing on his fingers intertwined with the badboy's, giving him strength.

* * *

Glee was... well, what Kurt expected.

Santana and Tina had talked about the hickey, of course, so the talk going around only increased as the two in question walked in, _late_, and holding hands.

The two kept insisting they weren't dating, they just enjoyed each other's company. Santana and Puck high-fived at that, and grinned at Kurt's bitch glare. Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to Blaine, drowning them out.

"So what are the pairings again?" he asked.

Blaine smiled fondly. "_Shades_, or Shane and Mercedes, but Shane isn't a member, _Puckzies_, Puckerman and Lauren Zizes, _Sainn_, Sam and Quinn, _Britana_, Santana and Brittany, _Tike_, Mike and Tina, and _Finnchel_, Finn and Rachel, but you knew that one. Artie and Rory are fighting over Sugar, oh, and Mr. Schue and his wife are _Wemma_."

"_Wemma_?"

"Will and Emma," he clarified, loving the confused but comprehending look on the brunette's face.

"Maybe one day we'll have a _Blurt_!" Puck cheered.

"_Blurt_?" the two boys looked at each other in confusion. Blaine shrugged. He didn't know what that was suppose to be.

Puck rolled his eyes exasperated. "Blaine and Kurt! _Blurt_!"

Dawning reached their expressions, and Kurt wrinkled his nose in distain. "It sounds too much like my Dad's name, and that creeps me out a little. Can we think of something else?"

"_KurtCoBlaine_?" Santana tried.

A furious shake of both heads. "SO uncreative," Kurt said, realizing what they were discussing and turning a deep pink. "But there's no need to create a pairing name for us, because we aren't a pair, so let's talk about something else."

"So?" Puck said. "We can still ship it! Don't worry, we'll have a name for you yet!"

Kurt buried his head in his hands, muttering French, and Blaine laughed quietly as he translated it to himself, tightening his grip around the boy's waist, mindful of the bruises.

Mr. Schue burst in the room, greeting everyone with that same cheery attitude that sometimes Kurt enjoyed, and others he hated. He started droning about... something, Kurt couldn't tell you, he was focusing on the heat radiating from Blaine's body, his delicious scent and that damn arm around his waist, firm and possessive but gentle and caring.

"So, we're going to continue our impromptu performances for this week's assignment! Let's see, who hasn't gone yet... Ah, Kurt!"

He raised his head, raising his eyebrow in question, a smile threatening to break out at another solo opportunity.

"I'll just shuffle on your iPod please," Mr. Schue requested, taking the offered device and returning it in a moment.

"Okay! Kurt, you've gotta give us a Kelly Clarkson song! Pick any one you want, and let Brad know, then get started!"

The smile broke through as a song fitting Kurt's current mood came up. It was perfect.

"Good luck, gorgeous," Blaine whispered hotly in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine before reluctantly getting up to talk to Brad. With that worked out, Kurt faced the back, letting his stage persona and emotions form as the intro started. As his cue came, he chose to stay facing the back until the chorus, letting his voice build.

_"You know the bed feels warmer,_

_Sleeping here alone._

_You know I dream in color,_

_And do the things I want._

_You think you got the best of me,_

_Think you've had the last laugh,_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone._

_Think you left me broken down,_

_Think that I'd come running back,_

_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger._

_Stand a little taller,_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter._

_Footsteps even lighter,_

_Doesn't mean I'm over, cause you're gone._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger._

_Just me, myself and I._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger._

_Stand a little taller,_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely, when I'm alone."_

Those stupid jocks. Throw slushies at him, throw punches at him, pick on his friends and make his life hell. Kurt Hummel does not break.

No one messes with the Hummels.

_"Thanks to you I got a new thing started._

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted._

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me._

_You know in the end, the day you left was just my beginning._

_In the end..._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger._

_Stand a little taller,_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely, when I'm alone._

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter._

_Footsteps even lighter,_

_Doesn't mean I'm over, cause you're gone._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger._

_Just me, myself and I._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger._

_Stand a little taller,_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely, when I'm alone._

_When I'm alone."_

The applause was thundering, of course. With this assignment, no one thought twice about the meanings behind the words. They just assumed you chose the one you knew the best.

But Blaine wasn't grinning. He could see the unshed tears forming in Kurt's stunning eyes. He spoke big, and he was brave, but he was scared. Because while he would strengthen mentally and spiritually from this, he would suffer physically and emotionally as well.

Blaine raised his hand. "Mr. Schue? I know I already went this week, but in the spirit of the challenge, do you mind if I sing something?"

Mr. Schue was pleased, and ushered the leather-clad boy up. Whispering the choice to Brad, Blaine grabbed a guitar and perched on a stool, taking this one entirely by himself. As he opened his mouth to speak, he looked up and caught Kurt's intense gaze.

_"Darling, you're hiding in the closet once again,_

_Start smiling._

_I know you're trying,_

_Real hard not to turn your head away,_

_Pretty darling._

_Face tomorrow, tomorrow is not yesterday._

_Yesterday, oh oooooh."_

Kurt's eyes widened as he made the connection, transfixed by Blaine's voice and the words he was expressing. His voice was with an underlying hint of pleading, and his eyes were asking a promise.

_"Pretty please, I know it's a drag._

_Wipe your eyes and put up your head._

_I wish you could be happy instead._

_There's nothing else I can do,_

_But love you the best that I can._

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah._

_Darling, I was there once a while ago,_

_I know._

_That it's hard to be stuck with,_

_People that you love,_

_When nobody trusts._

_You're not the only one who's been through._

_I've been there alone and now so are you._

_I just want you to know, want you to know it's not your fault._

_It's not your fault, ohh, ohh._

_Your fault, your fault,_

_It's not your fault,_

_Your fault, your fault, your fault."_

Kurt was silent as the tears fell down his face, and he made attempt to wipe them, afraid he'd break the spell. Blaine was telling him everything he didn't know he needed to hear. He sounded like he truly _knew_, and then he remembered what Blaine shared in confidence at his home.

The tears flew faster at that point.

_"Pretty please, I know it's a drag._

_Wipe your eyes and put up your head._

_I wish you could be happy instead._

_There's nothing else I can do,_

_But love you the best that I can._

_Darling, you're hiding in the closet once again,_

_Start smiling."_

While everyone else cheered, Kurt sucked in a gasp as he realized something.

_Love_.

Blaine said love in that song.

Was it meant to be there? Did it just happen to be in there while the rest of the song was the message. He nodded to himself, confident that was the answer. He liked Blaine, he liked liked him, and he knew Blaine liked him too.

Or so he hoped. Kurt certainly didn't go around kissing people he _didn't_ like, but he couldn't speak for Blaine. He shook his head. Blaine wouldn't use him like that.

_Then what is he doing now?_

Kurt shushed that thought. He was doing it too, whatever this thing they were doing was. He's just overthinking, he's stressed and needs to calm his nerves.

Blaine returns to his seat, cupping that porcelain skin and wiping the tears away with the pad of his calloused thumb. Kurt smiled shakily, mouthing 'thank you' to the boy who was quickly stealing his heart. Blaine smiled, mouthing 'you're welcome' back.

* * *

Glee droned on for the rest of the time, Blaine absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over Kurt's knuckles as they held hands. When they were finally dismissed, Kurt gave Finn the keys to his precious Navigator.

"You hurt my baby, I'll throw your X-box out the window and tap dance on it in my Alexander McQueen combat boots, I swear to Gaga Finn Hudson I will!"

"Dude chill! I won't I promise!" Finn pleaded, terror in all his features. He paused for a moment, glaring at Blaine. "I'm guessing you've got a ride with _him_?" he asked rudely.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "As a matter-of-fact, I do. Don't wait up, I'll call when I'm on my way home."

With that, he tugged Blaine out of the choir room, gesturing for him to lead the way. Smiling cockily, Blaine tugged his hand free to cover both of Kurt's eyes, who squealed in surprise and mock protested.

"But I _really_ want to see your reaction perfectly when you see it," he purred in his ear.

Kurt giggled. "If you show me your cock under the guise that it's your 'ride', I won't be responsible for my actions," he teased.

Blaine groaned lightly in his ear. "Damn, babe, you can't be saying things like that and giving me images I can't use immediately!"

Kurt shrugged, a coy smile on his lips. "Guess you'll have to wait 'til you drop me off, hot-stuff."

Blaine shook his head, grinning. "Come on, before you say something else to make me hard."

"I still have my cheerleading outfit from Dalton in my closet."

"...Fuck you, Hummel."

"Maybe after the tenth date, Anderson. And that's a strong _maybe_."

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"Kurt-"

"No. No, no, no, and _Hell to the No!_ Are you brain damaged? Why on _Earth_ would I willing get on that?"

Blaine smiled, watching the boy protest. He stood to the side next to a sleek, black motorcycle, a helmet under his arm and another in his outstretched hand.

"Kurt, come on, I've ridden it since I was a freshman, I've got two helmets, we aren't even going on any major roads."

Kurt shook his head fervently. "N-O, Anderson, no! I'm going to get helmet hair, and windburn on my face, and some drunk driver is gonna hit you and that helmet won't do _squat_ to protect me!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt, get on the bike," he insisted, shaking the spare helmet in the fashionable brunette's direction.

Kurt pursed his lips. "Give me one good reason why I should even consider getting _near_ that thing."

Blaine chuckled, holding the taller boy's gaze. "Easy. You get to sit behind me, up _real_ close and personal, with your arms wrapped _tight_ across my waist, chest, _anywhere_ you'd like. And you get to do it again on the way back."

He smiled coyly as Kurt went silent and blushed, legitimately considering the choice. Blaine waved the helmet again, flashing the boy a crooked smile of pearly whites.

Kurt sighed heavily. "Fine, fine! You're lucky it's a 2008 Harley Davidson, vintage seating, or I'd walk away right now," he muttered, taking the helmet unsurely and trying to put it on without touching his hair too much.

Blaine raised an eyebrow in shock, admittedly impressed. Kurt knew bikes?

_Hot_.

Smiling, he strapped the helmet on and straddled the bike, patting the space behind him. Kurt huffed, but followed suit and awkwardly placed his hands on the badboy's hips. Blaine snorted and took Kurt's hands and tugged him closer, wrapping his arms tightly across his waist.

"Wouldn't want you to fall of, would we gorgeous?" he asked cheekily, laughing at the designer's blush. He kick started the bike to life, smiling to himself as Kurt let out a squeak and clutched Blaine tighter.

Entirely too pleased, Blaine pealed it out the lot, laughing as Kurt's screams slowly became shouts of his own laughter and joy.

He could get used to this.

* * *

The Lima Bean wasn't anything special, but it _was_ the best Lima had to offer. So they found a table and sat, enjoying the ambiance and the company they were in.

"So, Mr. Hummel," Blaine began, breaking off a scone to dip in his medium drip, with a few shakes of cinnamon. "How exactly were you not just a cheerleader, but a football player as well?"

Kurt shrugged, sipping his nonfat grande mocha as he thought. "It really wasn't hard," he admitted. "Dalton may be a prep school, but they still are a group of boys who want to do more than fence and play polo. I was the best kicker they had, but I didn't have the desire to play the line or field, so I only played as the kicker. As an all boy's school, we recruited some girls from our sister school, Crawford, to rehearse and preform with us so we even could have cheerleading. I could do the moves like the girls and lift like the guys, but our show choir convinced us to preform a-cappella as well, so I auditioned and was one of the lead singers."

He shrugged. Blaine was gaping at him with wide, awe filled eyes. "Well look at you," he purred. "I suppose when you were in said show-choir, you happened to be a soloist as well?"

Kurt shrugged, a smug grin pulling at the corners of his lips. Blaine laughed. "You're kidding me! Really?"

"I'm a countertenor," Kurt said simply. "Dalton hadn't had one in a long time. I was like a god-sent to them."

Blaine grinned. "They'd be deaf and blind to believe otherwise," he said, throwing in a wink and smile. Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. Blaine swiftly reached over and snatched Kurt's cup, ignoring the squawk of protest he received.

"Hey! What's wrong with yours?" he cried.

Blaine shrugged, taking a sip. "Was curious to what it tasted like. I read this thing once where you can tell a lot about someone by their coffee order."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sure. And you can match-make based on them, too."

"Au countreir, mon cheri," Blaine cut in, lifting his finger like he could give his point a 3D form. "I read a book once where a girl wrote personalities based on coffee orders in this notebook. She got so good she could guess your coffee order on the spot, and she was practically never wrong. She started a match-making business that made the news and everything, even found her true love! It was so awesome!"

Kurt had his arms crossed over his chest, an amused, endearing smile playing on his lips. "You have _no_ idea how gay you sound right now," he chuckled.

Blaine mock gasped, holding his heart as if he was wounded. "You mock me, sir! I'll have you know there's plenty of me that screams my sexuality, thank you very much! I embrace my gayness! I thrive off it! I am _fabulous_ darling, _fabulous_!"

Kurt couldn't. He burst into laughter, Blaine following right behind him. They continued talking about such, past school stories and friendships and families. Kurt was really glad Blaine had invited him.

He bit his lip. And he was _especially_ glad he got to ride home with him, too.

* * *

The ride to the Hudmel house was over faster than Kurt preferred. Truth be told, he preferred to never get off the bike, not as long as there was Blaine Anderson to clutch onto, but then his Dad would shoot them both, and he can't risk getting blood stains on his Marc Jacobs jacket. He flat out _refused_.

He paused by the bike, unsure how to continue. Was this a date? Should he invite him inside? What does the say to his Dad? Is there suppose to be a goodbye-kiss or are they not suppose to do that when they aren't dating?

Gaga, _why_ aren't they dating again?

Blaine leans in, his breath ghosting over Kurt's lips. "I should head out before someone sees us and vandalizes your house, babe."

Oh, right. They were in Ohio. That's why.

Kurt frowned, but nodded. Blaine turned his head and pressed a delicate kiss to the boy's porcelain cheek, the slight blush rising to color them.

"I'll see you at school, gorgeous," Blaine breathed.

Kurt exhaled shakily. "I_f you change your mind_," he sang softly, Blaine's gaze burning into him curiously. "_I'm the first in line. Honey, I'm still free. Take a chance on me_."

Blaine smiled softly. "_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_."

"_Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try_," Kurt continued.

Sighing sadly, Blaine lifted Kurt's hand and gently kissed it. When he released it, he put his helmet back on and kicked awake the bike, roaring down the street as Kurt watched him disappear.

"_Take a chance on me_," he whispered into the distance.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey! I know you all want our Klaine to be official, but there are legit reasons why they just won't make that jump, and we can't have them together that quickly! Where's the plot?**

**In case you haven't figured it out, I'm making this a literal Glee fic. There will be singing in every chapter. At least two songs each time. Some Glee has done. Some fit the story well enough. Just to give a fair warning.**

**I have no idea why I wrote Burt's POV in first. I blame the Glee fanfic "Fathers" by _Onceinyourlife_ that I just finished. Read it, I swear you won't regret it.**

**See you next time, on #_WTF_ (SO not my intention when I named this.)**


	9. Whatever Keeps You Safe

**A/N:**

**So, I'm still reading Klaine more than I'm sleeping or doing my homework. Senior year, four AP classes _yeah_! _Such_ a good concoction!**

**Anyways, I like to base McKinley off my own school, (cause who actually pays attention to anything but the Glee drama, right?) so if you get confused about something just ask me. (Like I have a play in fall, but a musical in spring.)**

**(Also how here they have Health final period one day and gym the next, at my school they do that with the freshman, but its gym and tech survey. We take a semester of health sophomore year. So I thought I'd make a hybrid of the two and behold! Seniors have a semester of gym and health spread out bi-ly at McKinley.)**

**If anything sounds familiar to you, I have read a fair share of BadBoy!Blaine, so its possible ideas have formed from that. I'm not trying to steal, but let me know if anything is bothering you and I'll contact the author you think I'm copying for you.**

**I like to keep canon in here, even if it is AU, so look out for connections. I want season 6 to air before I finish it so I can have a more accurate ending. So, just a heads up.**

**I like songs that fit Klaine, and I will use songs that were made after Season 3 aired. Because it's an AU, please pretend these songs were already out, okay?**

**I'm not gonna lie, "official" Klaine isn't due for a bit. Yes, that means longer than the next couple of chapters. I'm sorry! We'll have plenty of Official Klaine afterwards sweet enough to rot your teeth and hot enough to excuse you from the room, I promise (hope)!**

**Thanks for your support and reviews, they keep the chicken in my head that pecks at me to write (Karl) healthy and alive. I have no beta. To the Klaine!**

* * *

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

Blaine squared his shoulders, his jaw setting as he continued his assault on the punching bag.

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

His speed quickened, his breathing harsh as his brow furrowed in concentration and anger. He changed his stance to alternate between blows with his elbows, fists, and side kicks.

**Bang bang bang, jab punch pow, bang bang bang.**

His iPod changed then, and Blaine found himself singing along with it.

_"Life's too short to even care at all, oh._

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control, oh oh._

_These fishes in the sea they're staring at me oh oh._

_Oh oh oh oh,_

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum,_

_Oh."_

He was angry. _So_ angry.

He had dealt with the football team for beating on Kurt, and their continued abuse. Slowly, and one by one, he found a way to punish them all. Spray painting possessions pink, drawing crude drawings on lockers or letterman jackets, filling the team gatorade cooler with salt. Little, irritating things that got the point across, but couldn't be proved or provoke trouble for Blaine. That and the usual pinning against he lockers and verbal lashing, sometimes a black eye or two.

_"If I could find a way to see this straight,_

_I'd run away,_

_To some fortune that I, I should have found by now._

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down."_

But Karofsky got a little... _special_ treatment. Rainbow spray paintings, crude drawings and expressions, super glue on his jock strap, green hair dye in his shampoo bottle, athletes foot spray on his jersey. The humiliation was intoxicating, and _oh_ so satisfying.

_"Life's too short to even care at all, oh, oh._

_I'm coming up now, coming up now out of the blue, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_These zombies in the park they're looking for my heart, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun, oh, oh."_

But the attack was weeks ago. True they hadn't tried to beat Kurt up again, but their abuse wasn't stopping, or even slowing down. Name calling, locker shoving, and, unfortunately, Slushies and dumpster throws.

_"If I could find a way to see this straight,_

_I'd run away,_

_To some fortune that I, I should have found by now._

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me,_

_Restore life the way it should be,_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down."_

Blaine was heartbroken when he heard Kurt had fallen victim to the two things he had hoped, rather naively, the boy would never have to experience. Kurt had cried over his ruined outfits, going to Blaine for comfort, which he gladly gave, wrapping the brunette in his strong embrace and holding him close as he cried his frustrations out.

_"Life's too short to even care at all, oh, oh._

_I'm losing my mind losing my mind losing control._

_If I could find a way to see this straight,_

_I'd run away,_

_To some fortune that I, I should have found by now."_

He was tired of it. A month of friendship had passed between them, and they had quickly become the best of friends. Finn remained wary of the two, still not liking how comfortable they apparently were to always be touching each other somehow. They weren't dating, and they hadn't kissed since the beating, but they were aware of the mutual attraction and constant sexual tension. They were stuck being platonic until it was okay to continue on, but they just had this invisible draw to the other, they had to be touching each other whenever they could.

_"So I run now to the things they said could restore me,_

_Restore life the way it should be,_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down._

_One more spoon of cough syrup now, whoa._

_One more spoon of cough syrup now, whoa."_

A month. A _month_ and the jocks weren't relenting. Still deciding to give Kurt shit, but not Blaine, even if he was Blaine's best friend. Blaine pounded harder, his temper rising.

**BANG. BANG. BANG!**

Looks like he was going to have to resort to drastic measures.

* * *

Kurt had his back against the wall, the brick digging into his back and probably scrapping the leather on his vintage teal jacket. His eyes were wide, his heart racing and making his breathing ragged and shaky.

In front of him, Karofsky had his hands on the countertenor's shoulders, pinning him to the wall. His hair was bright orange, and his letterman jacket had a rainbow with a cock under in spray painted on the front. He was _pissed_.

"I'm getting _real_ tired of this shit, Hummel!" he hissed at Kurt, making the boy flinch. "Your pathetic faggy ass is making me mad enough, but your psychotic boy toy is gonna make me snap! THIS IS THE _THIRD_ TIME THIS _WEEK_ MY HAIR HAS BEEN DYED A NEON COLOR!"

Kurt whimpered as the boy's volume raised, terror and panic thrumming through his veins. He appreciated everything Blaine did to protect him and stand up for him, and he had to admit watching the jocks fall victim to Blaine's anger for a month was certainly entertaining, but he knew it wasn't enough.

It probably didn't help he was so eager to run his mouth anytime one of them pushed him around or called him a name.

* * *

_Kurt is talking with Tina, heading to meet up with Blaine. Karofsky and Azimio walk by, shoving Kurt into a locker. Kurt cries out in pain; a lock cut into his back._

_Blaine appears suddenly, pushing them back angrily. He stands in front of Kurt, his fighter stance in place as he hovers protectively over the boy._

_Azimio holds Karofsky back, and they say a few jeers before they turn to leave. Kurt staggers to his feet, anger taking over._

_"Yeah, you don't want to be late for your appointment at Supercuts!" he sneers out._

_"Watch your mouth, Hummel!" Azimio threatens, mindful of the snarl Blaine is sporting._

_"Yeah, and you know what else, Lady?" Karofsky adds. "They love walk-ins!"_

_They walk away, and Blaine returns to normal. He turns to them, opening his arms silently to Kurt._

_He falls into them easily. Hiding his head in Blaine's shoulder, no one sees the tears._

* * *

_Kurt is dragged from the parking lot where he was waiting for Blaine. The jocks are preparing to toss him into the dumpster._

_"Wait, this is Alexander McQueen!" he protests, terrified of the stains he'll get on them._

_Karofsky shrugs, yanking off Kurt's jacket and satchel, tossing them to the side. Kurt stumbles away but doesn't run; he knows it's pointless. He's tried._

_"One day, you all will work for me," he declares, looking down at them with distain._

_Irritated, they dump him unceremoniously into the trash, laughing and high-fiving as they leave. Kurt sighs sadly, his phone is in his satchel, he can't call Blaine._

_He waits. Fifteen minutes after school lets out, Blaine turns the corner, seeing Kurt's jacket and satchel by the dumpster. His heart drops._

_They don't say anything as he helps Kurt out. He doesn't comment on the smell, and Kurt doesn't protest when they go back to Blaine's so Kurt can shower, where they sit close on the couch and watch _Disney_ movies, Kurt in some of Blaine's pajamas, that he'll probably return tomorrow, if he doesn't forget to or anything._

* * *

_Kurt is heading to class, unaware that JBI is around the corner._

_"Kurt Hummel! Is it true you spent your time at Dalton being the school whore? I mean, you are gay, and being at an all-boys boarding school is sure to have lead to something, correct?" he shouted, shoving a microphone in the countertenor's face._

_Kurt stumbled back, horror and confusion coloring his features. "What? _No_, that's just- "_

_"What are your thoughts on the rumor that you're actually a female trapped in a male body?" Jacob interrupted rudely._

_"That's ridiculous!" Kurt sputtered. "I don't think I'm a girl! I identify as a boy because I _am_ a boy! And-"_

_"What do you have to say about your father working in Congress just so he could get away from you more often?"_

_Kurt was pissed now. Like, _pissed_._

_"How about instead of wasting my time asking me these useless and mediocre questions, you report about _actual_ school problems?" Kurt snapped, his bitch glare making Jacob swallow and step back slightly. "Like bullying at school, including Slushies and annoying harassment from Jew-fro _maniacs_ who smell like a flea market!"_

_At that moment, Karofsky walked by Kurt, throwing a grape Slushie into his face. Kurt sputtered, the shock of the cold stunning him._

_"_HEY_!" a voice cried out, and Karofsky looks over his shoulder quickly before a look of fear hits his face, and he breaks into a run down the hall._

_Kurt blinked, his eyes stinging as a figure in leather rushed by, sprinting after the jock. "YOU'D _BETTER_ RUN, YOU FUCKER!" Blaine called down the hall as he hunted the jock down._

_Kurt turned back to Jacob, a murderous look on his face. "If you'll excuse me, I have to try and salvage this outfit before I take after Blaine and hunt down someone, too. Someone with a ridiculously bad perm and a camera crew."_

_He stalked into the restroom, leaving Jacob shaking slightly._

* * *

Well, it really was a matter of time at this point.

Karofsky raised his hand, a fist tight and threatening, and Kurt closed his eyes as he braced himself for the pain.

A motorcycle roar sounded in the parking lot, and Karofsky's eyes widened in fear and hatred. He lowered his fist, glancing over his shoulder to make sure it was actually Anderson. Kurt looked past the jock to look as well, the relief rising in his heart and ready to spread through the moment Blaine swooped in.

What he saw made his jaw open in shock, and Karofsky stiffened against him.

Blaine had pulled up a few feet away on his second motorcycle, his red 2011 Chrysler, and had moved to pull his helmet off. His leather jacket had short spikes added to the shoulders and circling the wrists, a chain hanging from one of the lapels. A similar chain wrapped around his right motorcycle boot twice. His jeans were black and ripped, his V-neck shirt tight and white. The hair that curled and fell onto his forehead was dyed a bright purple, and his fingernails had been painted a sleek black. An eyebrow stud in his right eyebrow shone with a black diamond, and a matching stud, or two, were in the left cartilage of his ear.

His eyes bore into Kurt, the brown-green-hazel color heightened by the light lining of black eyeliner. Kurt breathed shakily, for an entirely different reason then he had moments before.

Blaine broke the contact to glare at Karofsky, sending a smirk at him. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, daring the jock to try anything with him there. Karofsky clenched his jaw, his eyes burning with loathing. With a final shove to Kurt's shoulders, where Kurt barely kept his cry inside, he charged at the kick-boxer, a fist raised and swung forward with brutal strength.

Blaine dodged the punch, spinning to the side to land a hit to the jock's jaw. Karofsky stumbled back, Blaine's class ring sure to leave a bruise, and lunged again. Blaine skipped back and did a spin kick, hitting Dave in the side of his head.

"You think you can just _do_ the things you do and not face the consequences?" Blaine jeered at him, his leg snapping out in a kick to the chest. "Think you can hurt this boy because he's _different_, because you know you can't to me? Well think again!"

Disoriented, Dave tried to punch at Blaine again, only to have the boy parr his hits and back him towards the wall, a little ways from Kurt. With the jock's back to the wall, Blaine unleashed a series of punches, all hitting target, all while in perfect fighter stance.

"You don't deserve _anything_," Blaine snarled. "Your popularity, your strength, your football position. Assholes like you don't deserve anything but the _shit_ that comes out them."

Dave tried weakly to defend himself, holding his arms out to protect his face. Wanting to be fair, Blaine stepped back, only for Karofsky to lunge and strike Blaine in the jaw. He barely swayed, and returned his own, much stronger, right hook. Dave swayed slightly, and with a roundhouse kick Blaine brought him down hard.

Blaine broke his stance, spitting at the jock in disgust. "When will you learn? The outcome will be the same every time; _I win, you get hurt._"

Kurt stayed plastered to the wall, his heart racing and eyes impossibly wide. He just saw Blaine fight. He knocked Karofsky out _cold_. It wasn't even worthy of being called a fight. That, and Blaine's new appearance...

He was _so_ incredibly turned on.

Huffing in distaste, Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hand and pulled him to his bike. Kurt shook out of his daze and allowed Blaine to lead him to the terrifying, (albeit sexy), death trap, where they climbed on quickly. Blaine pealed it out the lot, speeding perhaps a little too much, not stopping until they were outside the Lima Bean.

After dismounting and removing their helmets, Blaine released a sigh of relief simultaneously with Kurt. He looked up and caught the gaze of the blue-eyed boy, and smiled happily at him. Kurt ginned back, the relief making him feel lightheaded.

"How'd your make-up quiz go?" Blaine asked.

Kurt frowned at Blaine's voice, now that the fear was gone and he could pay proper attention. It sounded heavy, muffled, like the boy's tongue was swollen.

"It was okay," he replied, still curious. "I take it this is why you skipped school today?" he asked, gesturing to all of the bad boy.

Blaine shrugged, grinning. "Training, image, appearance. Been a good day, I'd say,"

Kurt studying his mouth closely as he talked, noticing a glint in his mouth. His eyes widened in shock.

"Did you pierce your tongue?!" he asked shocked.

Blaine grinned cockily. "You like?" he teased, sticking out his tongue to show off the black diamond stud in the center.

Kurt blushed, trying desperately to fight off the images the knowledge was forming.

Blaine was gorgeous before, and his look was threatening. Now he was stunningly _sexy_, his look borderline _dangerous_.

It turned him on at an alarming rate.

Blaine laughed happily at Kurt's flustered look. "Like what you see, babe?" he asked cheekily, flashing a charming smile.

Kurt flushed brighter, his own smirk forming. "Just thinking how amazing the blowjobs I'm going to convince you to give me one day will feel, now."

Blaine blushed heavily, triangular eyebrows shooting upwards as his jaw dropped in shock.

Kurt had no idea just how hot that made him, did he?

He tried to speak, but Kurt already brushed past him with a wink, sashaying his hips as he went to enter the coffee house. Blaine shot out his hand to grab his wrist, causing the brunette to look at him in confusion.

"Wait, don't go in yet," Blaine asked. "I have something for you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, a smile slowly growing on his lips as he nodded his consent. Surprised, Blaine grinned excitedly as he grabbed his satchel from his bike, pulling out a small object. He held it up for Kurt's curious gaze.

It was a leather bracelet, three strands braided together with a heart in the center, a "B" engraved on it. Kurt blushed, not one to wear leather, but finding it beautiful.

"I was hoping you'd wear it," Blaine was saying, more mumbling, his face adorably shy. "I mean, you don't have to, what do I care or anything, but I just,... want people to see it on you."

"Why? You know it'll class with my outfits," Kurt asked, tilting his head curiously.

Blaine grinned, taking Kurt's left wrist and tying it on. "Ownership. Males mark their territory. Mine now."

Kurt blushed, the excited feeling growing in his stomach and expanding. The idea of Blaine claiming him was, well, incredibly hot.

"Now people know you're not on the market," Blaine said as he finished the knot. "I know we aren't together, but I don't want anyone else to have you, Kurt. You're _mine_. I guess you could say this is a promise to... be more one day. ..._Ah_, that is, if you'd like?"

Kurt nodded, perhaps a little too eagerly for someone who was forcefully marked. "I'd really, _really_ like that, Blaine. I don't want anyone to have you, either."

He stepped closer to Blaine, wrapping his arms around his neck as the badboy's wrapped around his waist. He rested their foreheads together, leaning to the side to whisper in Blaine's ear. "If I'm yours, you're mine too."

Blaine shivered involuntarily. No, they were't together "officially". But Kurt was his, to some extent, and he would do anything to keep it that way. He wanted more, but...

He tightened his arms, remembering what would have happened had he been a few moments too late to arrive there and fight Karofsky.

He needed to make sure Kurt was safe, first.

* * *

The weather was perfect for the stroll they had decided on taking in the park. They had just gotten some ice cream from a vender, hoping to tone down the swelling of Blaine's tongue. The boys sat on a bench near the playground, smiling at each other softly.

"So," Kurt started, taking a long lick of his vanilla cone. "What shall we converse about today, my good sir?"

Blaine didn't respond at first, transfixed on the unintentional way Kurt was seducing him with his cone. His thoughts went wild as he pictured that pretty tongue, working on something other than the ice cream as it moved in slow, strong strokes...

"Blaine?"

He shook his head quickly, trying to will down the blush as he faced the boy again. "Hmm?" he hummed, ignoring the smug grin on Kurt's lips as he caught on to what happened.

He smiled mischievously, licking his cone even slower, more sensually then before. Blaine tracked it's every move, eyes widening when Kurt wrapped his lips on the top and sucked lightly, pulling back with white lips. Blaine groaned quietly as Kurt slowly licked it away.

"I said," Kurt spoke, his voice lower, "What should we talk about?"

"Oh," Blaine blushed, ducking his head shyly, trying to think of something to distract him from his undapper thoughts. "Umm... I know you were on the football team at Dalton, I guess I'm curious why you joined at all?"

Kurt frowned, memories of the unhappy time returning to him. "I wasn't there a long time, but I never really wanted to be there in the first place," he said softly. Blaine took Kurt's free hand with his own, eliciting a small smile out of the brunette.

"It was my sophomore year. My father had started dating Carole then, so naturally he spent time bonding with Finn. Finn never had a father figure in his life, so Dad took it upon himself to be one for him. It didn't hurt Finn liked to do _guy_ things either, like watch sports and eat junk food and all those things. He was the son Dad never had, and I started to feel more and more distanced from him."

Blaine frowned, running his thumb over Kurt's knuckles in a comforting manner. He could relate to a father's lack of affection or presence.

"I wasn't even out yet, but I was already so _different_. Dad and I never threw a ball back and forth, we played with tiny tea sets in the backyard. He bought me heels for my birthday, because they were all I wanted. I would walk around the house singing musical numbers, mostly by female singers. I wasn't anything like the boy he pictured raising.

"But after my mom died, we were all we had. He never fully understood me, but he tried to be involved so we could have a relationship. And I could feel it slowly being pulled away from me. So I thought, '_Maybe if I act straight my father will love me again_.'"

Blaine frowned, his heart clenching uncomfortably.

Yeah. He could relate to that indeed.

"So I made the football team. Dated a girl from the cheerleading team, but she was just a beard. Wore baseball caps and flannel, sung _Mellencamp_. I hate _Mellencamp_, but it's my Dad's favorite band. Everyone was concerned about me, thinking I was showing signs of suicide or depression or something. It was kinda ridiculous, really.

"It didn't seem to be working. Dad was always frowning at me, trying to understand what happened to make me change so much. He kept doing 'guy things' with Finn, not even asking me if I wanted to join. He said he knew it wasn't my thing, but he still should have thought to _ask_! He should have _tried_ to make me feel included!"

Kurt stopped, taking a deep breath to compose himself, Blaine scooting close to release Kurt's hand and wrap that arm around the boy's waist. Kurt sighed, leaning his head against the badboy's.

"I got tired of it. I started going back to my old habits whenever Dad went to the shop. One day he walked in on me recording the video on my channel, the one where I spin the words of '_Rose's Turn_'."

Kurt smiled. "I ended up coming out to him then. He said he knew since I was three, and he loved me just the same. We had a talk about how I was feeling, and now we're stronger than ever."

Blaine smiled, unconsciously turning his head to place a soft kiss on the boy's soft hair. Kurt smiled widely, his past pain fading quickly from the small sign of affection.

They finished their ice cream, Blaine's swelling down enough to make sense now. As they continued down the path, Blaine reached out towards Kurt's wrist, wrapping two fingers on the leather band and tugging Kurt closer. He kept them there as they walked, Kurt flushing at the possessive act.

"Mister! Mister!"

They turned quickly at the noise, seeing a little girl, maybe five or six, running towards them. She had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, which were wide with fear.

Blaine crouched down to her level, giving her his full attention. "What's the matter, Little Miss?" he asked gently, surprising Kurt at the little nickname he instantly gave her.

She sniffled as she pointed behind her. "My kitty got stuck in a tree, and he can't get down!" she cried.

Blaine shushed her, petting her hair gently as he reassured her the cat would be okay. Kurt watched with fascination, in awe of how easily Blaine responded to children.

"What's your name, hun?" Blaine was asking her.

"Pamela. But I like going by Pammie."

"Well, Pammie, why don't you take me to Mr. Toothless and I'll see if I can help him, okay? How does that sound?"

She nodded her head, and he stood up and took her hand. Kurt smiled at her when she offered her other one to him, and he gladly took it, letting her lead the two of them towards the tree.

"Toothless?" Kurt asked curiously.

Pammie nodded feverently. "Yes, like the dragon in the one movie!"

"_How To Train Your Dragon_?" Blaine said.

She nodded her head, excited an older person understood the reference. Kurt glanced over at him questionably, and the boy just shrugged.

"_Dreamworks_ is almost as good as _Disney_," he said.

Kurt smiled, letting Pammie pull a little too hard. When she brought them to a tree and pointed up, Kurt understood the name. The cat was black, and looked down at them with bright green eyes. He had a red bandana around his neck. He meowed at them, baring his teeth slightly.

Blaine kneeled next to the girl again. "Okay, Little Miss, you stay here with Kurt while I go up. He'll keep you company."

She promised she would and Blaine started shimmying up the tree. Pammie turned to Kurt, raising her arms above her head towards him.

"Will you hold me?" she asked sweetly. Kurt looked surprised, but agreed and scooped the child up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist so he could support her on his hip. They looked up as Blaine reached the branch below Toothless and started talking quietly to the cat.

"Are you two dating?" Pammie asked suddenly, looking at Kurt expectantly.

Kurt's eyes widened, but he answered honestly. "No, we aren't, sweet pea."

"Why not? I saw you two holding hands earlier. And he kissed your head when you sat on that bench. I saw while I was on the slide."

Kurt blushed slightly. "Well, sometimes you hold hands and kiss when you like each other, but you aren't necessarily dating."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Okay. Like how Hiccup and Astrid kiss and ride dragons together, but aren't really dating either. That's okay. I'm sure they'll get married one day."

Kurt smiled at her innocence. It was so endearing to see the imaginative optimism of a child. He looked up to see Blaine had gotten within reach of the cat. Toothless looked apprehensive, but wasn't snarling anymore.

"It's okay," Blaine said softly. "I won't hurt you."

Blaine held out his hand, his palm towards the cat and his fingers pointing up. Toothless hesitated slightly, but rubbed his head against the hand and purred softly. Blaine grinned and pet the cat gently, who walked onto his shoulder and promptly sat down. Blaine laughed happily.

Kurt was sure his heart melted from that point on.

Slowly Blaine climbed back down, Toothless rubbing against his head and purring in thanks. Blaine smiled as he reached the ground, extracting the feline from his shoulder to present to Pammie.

"Your dragon, my dear," he said in a Scottish accent. Pammie giggled as Kurt laughed, placing the child down so she could claim her pet.

"Thanks Mister, thank you Kurt!" she smiled happily, giving them each a one handed hug before she ran back towards the playground. Kurt smiled happily at Blaine, who was staring at Kurt with such a strange expression.

Blaine was stunned. The sight of Kurt, so beautiful, with a child on his hip... it _did_ things to him. He might have fallen just a little more for the angel.

Kurt smiled, holding his hand back out. Blaine grinned and accepted it, and they resumed their walk.

* * *

They ended up on Blaine's bike to have dinner. After a half hour of driving, Blaine pulled up in front of a cute looking diner, music waving out. It was the size of a big mall store, with stylish, modern designs and neon letters spelling out "_Forget-Me-Not_". Kurt dismounted and handed Blaine the helmet, to which Blaine ignored in favor of lifting his hands to Kurt's hair and fixing the slight shift the helmet had caused in the style.

Kurt blushed heavily, surprised he was allowing Blaine to even touch his hair, much less style it like he was. Blaine was glad he had strategically kept on his helmet before. The delighted expression he made at getting permission to do something so domestic and intimate as primping was far too embarrassing to let Kurt see.

When they finally walked in, Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and led him to the back. He flashed his ID to the security, who waved him through. Kurt looked at him curiously, wondering how he had access like that.

"Oh, a relative of mine owns the place," Blaine answered easily, and Kurt realized he must have spoken aloud.

"So you get to come in here often?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, sometimes I work the tables to help out. Katianna works here on the weekends, and the open mic is always a fun event to listen to."

They found a circular booth in the back, with the view of the stage for the open mic in clear view. Kurt scooted in the center, Blaine following closely and sitting near enough for their legs to be flushed against the other. They both blushed slightly but chose not to comment. Kurt looked around a bit anxiously.

He looked up as Blaine took his hand, a gentle smile on his face. "It's okay," he said fondly. "My aunt is gay too, she's completely supportive and doesn't allow homophobic behaviors here. This is a safe place."

Kurt smiled, relieved and excited he could show affection with another boy, not that he _wanted_ to or anything, but the option was there. He's never had the option before; it was exhilarating.

He looked at Blaine taking in the new accessories he adorned, his gorgeous face, silky curly hair, before gazing into the toffee brown-hazel green eyes, whose color seemed to always be shifting. The dark setting of the room, backdropped with neon lights like a nightclub, a candle glowing on the table with a rose and Forget-Me-Not bouquet, the soft background music during the lull of performances.

Kurt was falling in love. And he couldn't find it in himself to be concerned.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind?" Blaine asked softly, transfixed in the sea of blues and bits of green and gray that was Kurt Hummel's eyes.

Kurt blushed softly, shaking his head. "We're on a date, aren't we?"

Blaine startled, leaning back a bit to reflect. The coffee at the Lima bean, where Blaine paid; the walk in the park, getting ice cream, where Kurt paid; the restaurant with an open mic, which Blaine was planning on paying for.

Huh. He and Kurt were on a date.

A hesitant look appeared on his face. "We don't have to be, I mean neither of us even asked, and I don't want any pressuring..."

"Blaine."

Blaine stopped, taking a deep breathe, still not looking up. "I want it to be," he finally muttered. "But only if you want it to be, too."

Kurt smiled, putting his hand on Blaine's chin to lift his head gently, looking eyes again. "Blaine, will you go on the rest of this date with me?"

Blaine smiled widely, suppressing the urge to kiss this perfect boy. "I'd be honored."

Kurt smiled. He was falling _hard_.

* * *

The night was going so perfectly.

They chattered and conversed easily, unconsciously getting closer and increasingly bold with one another. Blaine would put his hand on Kurt's knee and stroke it, Kurt would touch Blaine's arm and squeeze, and so forth.

Blaine was excited. When he had first decided to change his look, he was pretty apprehensive. He didn't want to wear leather and piercings, much as they were growing on him. But he figured the more dangerous he appeared, the more the jocks would think twice about messing with him and his friends.

He was worried Kurt would be disappointed. He would see the look from _Tough_ to _Dangerous_ and be scared off, wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore.

But Kurt didn't do that. In fact, Blaine had never seen so many bedroom eyes from Kurt in all the weeks they've known each other. And it was not helping out towards his affection for the boy, either.

Blaine grinned brightly, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him up from the table. "Let's sing, Kurt."

Kurt looked pleasantly surprised, a small blush adorning his cheeks. "Okay," he agreed quietly, a smile growing. Blaine pulled him up to the mic, going to the DJ to request a song choice. He picked up the other microphone and whispered the name in Kurt's ear.

Kurt smiled adorably as the song started up. He was going to enjoy this.

_"All this talking to you,_

_I don't know what I'm to do,_

_I don't know where you stand,_

_What's inside of your head."_

Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt's stage persona take hold. He loved getting to see the boy like this.

**"All this thinkin' of you,**

**Is that what you're doin too?**

**You're always on my mind,**

**I talk about you all of the time."**

They danced around each other, cordless microphones at their lips and hearts in their eyes.

_**"Don't waste another day,**_

_**Don't waste another minute.**_

_**I can't wait to see your face,**_

_**Just to show you how much I'm in it.**_

_**So open up your heart.**_

_**Help me understand.**_

_**Please tell me who you are,**_

_**So I can show you who I am."**_

The crowd around them was getting animated, loving the playful banter the boys were using as they sung around each other. They clapped along, calling out encouragement and cheers. Blaine smiled at Kurt, waiting for the boy to make the connection to the song. For now, Kurt was still clueless.

_"You're just standing by,_

_You're just wasting time._

_Why don't you just tell me the truth,_

_About me and you."_

**"And as the time goes by,**

**I hope you realize,**

**If you ask me to,**

**I just might be with you."**

Blaine watched as a bit of dawning started to appear on Kurt's face. He grinned to himself; he was enjoying this so much. He nearly killed himself getting the nerves to even ask Kurt up here, but he was so happy he had. Singing with Kurt was like his personal heroin; he was addicted, with no hope of recovery.

_**"So don't waste another day,**_

_**Don't waste another minute.**_

_**I can't wait to see your face,**_

_**Just to show you how much I'm in it.**_

_**Open up your heart.**_

_**Help me understand.**_

_**Please tell me who you are,**_

_**So I can show you who I am."**_

A girl threw a rose from the vase at her table up at them. Blaine caught it on a whirl, winking at her dramatically before sliding on his knees up to Kurt, presenting the rose.

**"Stop standing there."**

_"Standing there."_

**"And stop acting like you don't care"**

Blaine held it expectantly, and Kurt looked down into his eyes. He bit his lip.

**"And stop being scared.**

_"Being scared."_

**_"Stop acting like you don't care-re-re"_**

Kurt took the rose. Blaine smiled brilliantly as the crowd cheered. He got to his feet, taking Kurt into a playful waltz as they finished the number. Kurt laughed, their number more playful than a performance now, but the crowd was eating it up.

_**"So don't waste another day.**_

_**Don't waste another minute.**_

_**I can't wait to see your face,**_

_**Just to show you how much I'm in it.**_

_**Open up your heart.**_

_**Help me understand.**_

_**Please tell me who you are,**_

_**So I can show you who I am.**_

_**So don't waste another day.**_

_**Don't waste another minute.**_

_**I can't wait to see your face,**_

_**Just to show you how much I'm in it.**_

_**Open up your heart.**_

_**Help me understand.**_

_**Please tell me who you are,**_

_**So I can show you who I am."**_

Blaine slowed them down, his hands on Kurt's hips. Kurt's arms were around his neck, the rose dangling from his fingers. They gazed into each other's eyes.

**"Who I am."**

_"Who I am."_

**"Who I am."**

The crowd applauded loudly. It was clear as day the affection the two boys had for each other; their chemistry was unmistakable. The girl who threw the rose cupped her hands to her face, and yelled out excitingly at them.

"Kiss him! Kiss him!"

The boys both blushed furiously. Amused, the rest of the patrons started to chant as well, adding foot stomps and banging on their tables.

_"Kiss, him! Kiss, him! Kiss, him!"_

"Are you talking to me, or him?" Blaine asked jokingly into his microphone, winking as the crowd laughed and continued the chant.

Kurt looked at him, a shy smile on his face. He leaned closer to Blaine, clutching the back of his leather jacket tightly.

"I do believe it's _my_ turn to kiss you, Mr. Anderson."

Before Blaine could register the boy's words, Kurt pulled Blaine flush and planted a passionate kiss against his lips, filled with pent-up desire and admiration. The crowd roared in delight as Blaine tightened his grasp and kissed back with equal passion.

One by one, the rest of the women in the room threw their roses, red and yellow dotting the stage, cheering and applauding. Blaine pulled back to breathe, winking at Kurt before dipping him and kissing him again. The womens' screams reached what Blaine dubbed as 'fangirl' level, and he grinned against Kurt's lips.

A short, middle aged woman with short, straight black hair, olive skin, and dark green eyes tapped Blaine on the shoulder. Reluctantly, he pulled Kurt up and faced her, knowing fully well who it was. Kurt clutched Blaine's arm, a bit lightheaded.

"They may have asked, but I do believe you've kissed him enough, Blaine," she said with a smirk.

Blaine smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Aunt Gwendolyn."

She laughed good naturally and pulled the two off-stage, leading them to their table, where she promptly sat in one of the seats. She rested her chin on her hands and looked at them with large, expectant eyes.

Blaine rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "Kurt, this is my aunt Gwen. She owns this place."

Kurt held out his hand, a pleasant smile on his face. "Kurt Hummel, ma'am. It's wonderful to meet you. You have a beautiful place of business."

Gwen raised her eyebrows in approval and shook the boy's hand. "How long have you been keeping this one from me, Blainey?" she asked teasingly as she released his hand.

Blaine flushed slightly. "I haven't, Aunt Gwen. We're... friends."

She looked at him disbelievingly. "I don't know about you, but _I_ certainly don't kiss my friends like that, crowd pleaser or not."

Blaine ran his hand through his hair, looking shy. "It's... complicated."

Gwen looked at them again, raising an eyebrow. "I can tell," she murmured. "Because you've unconsciously held hands and sat flushed together again."

Both boys startled, looking down to see she was right. Their hands were joined on the table, Blaine's thumb running across Kurt's knuckles. Kurt's wrist with the bracelet was on the table as well, the rose Blaine had handed him held loosely between his fingers. They blushed heavily, but made no attempt to separate. This did not go unnoticed.

"You two are adorable," Gwen stated. "I'll be sure to give Katianna a bonus for throwing that rose and starting that chant. The people love interactive entertainment."

"Wait, that was Katianna?" Kurt asked, confused.

Blaine looked back at the table, seeing the girl and a boy her age with two older women. She caught his eye and winked.

He smiled. "Yeah, that's her. She brought her family with."

"Her family?" Kurt asked, looking at the table and waiving back at her.

Blaine nodded. "That's her twin brother James, and her mothers Grace and Genie."

Kurt's eyes widened in shock. "Her mothers?"

Blaine grinned. "Yep. Guess which one is the biological one?"

Kurt looked closely. Both women and the boy had brown eyes, but only one of the mothers had brown hair; the other had jet black. "Umm... The brunette?"

"Ding Ding Ding!" Blaine cheered.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Cavities. I have cavities now, I tell you."

Blaine waved her off, smiling at Kurt, who pushed his shoulder playfully.

Gwen stood up, ruffling Blaine's hair. "I gotta head back, boys. Feel free to order some dessert; it's on the House."

"No, we can't - " Blaine started to say, but with a twirl Gwen headed towards the back, waving her fingers behind her back as a farewell.

Kurt smiled, but frowned as he looked back at Katianna's table. She was arguing quietly with her brother, who had an uncomfortable look on his face. She looked disappointed.

"I wonder what happened?" he mused aloud.

Blaine followed his line of sight, frowning as he caught eyes with James. The boy frowned deeper, making his sister angry.

"James isn't exactly... entirely comfortable, or _accepting_, of the LGBT community," Blaine explained quietly.

Kurt looked confused. "How is that possible? His _parents_ are gay, for God's sake!"

Blaine shrugged. "Mystery of nature, I guess."

Kurt looked back at Katianna, who was sending an apologetic look at him. He smiled back reassuringly, and she sighed in relief.

"Let's get dessert, okay? I'm dying for some of that cheesecake," Kurt said seriously.

Blaine laughed, raising Kurt's hand to press a kiss to his knuckles, not even thinking about it. Kurt only smiled wider.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Katianna smile as well.

* * *

"Don't make me go inside," Kurt whined, still clutching Blaine from behind, adamant to never let go.

Blaine laughed quietly, shaking his head fondly. "Believe me, if it was up to me I wouldn't, but I've yet to meet your father. I don't want a bad first impression by kidnapping you."

Kurt sighed dramatically. "I know, you're right. I just don't want today to end."

Blaine sighed sadly. He turned around in Kurt's arms, still straddling his bike, and took Kurt's helmet off his head. The boy pouted up at him, giving him puppy eyes. Blaine felt his stomach swoop.

"Nope, sorry. I quite like life, thank you very much. You gotta go in."

Kurt stood up, keeping his hold on the boy and burying his face in his neck. "Don't wanna," he said, his voice muffled. "Don't want to leave your arms, ever."

Blaine could feel the heat of Kurt's face as he blushed, clearly not having meant to say that out loud. He was glad the boy couldn't see his own blush.

"Me neither," he whispered, wrapping his own arms tightly around the slightly taller boy.

Kurt buried his face in deeper. "I hate saying goodbye to you," he whispered, barely audible against Blaine's skin.

Blaine kissed his temple gently. "I hate it more."

"Impossible."

"No, I do."

"You liar."

"I can't lie to you, Kurt," Blaine admitted. Kurt pulled back to look at him. "Not anymore. I just... can't."

Kurt smiled sadly. "Walk me to the door?" he requested gently.

Blaine smiled. "What kind of first date would this be if I didn't?"

Too soon Kurt had to let go of his hand. He turned to the boy; he looked so beautiful under the glow of the porch light, the night sky behind him.

"I had a wonderful day, Blaine," Kurt said, suddenly bashful. "I couldn't ask for a better first date."

"It was perfect because it was with you," Blaine said gently. He leaned in, but turned his head and pressed a lingering kiss to the boy's smooth cheek. Kurt exhaled shakily.

"Goodnight, babe," Blaine whispered.

Kurt swallowed audibly. "Goodnight, Blaine."

Blaine smiled before walking back towards his bike. Kurt watched him ride off, the roar of the motor fading into the night. He smiled a bittersweet smile.

No, they weren't dating. Going on a date didn't make you boyfriends.

...But maybe after a few more, he would be ready to take that step.

Maybe it'll be safe by then.

* * *

_Hi, you've reached the voicemail of Kurt Hummel. Sorry I missed your call, I can't get to the phone right now. I probably won't call back, so try again later! Leave a message if you want, but I probably won't listen to it. ***Beep.***_

_"Kurt, it's Dad. What's going on? Your principal called, said there was an incident, and this girl called Mercedes said she got my number from your phone, you're hurt and I need to get to school now. Are you okay? What's wrong? Son, answer the phone, please!"_

* * *

**A few hours prior...**

* * *

It was inevitable, really. It was naïve to think he could be saved from every incident.

But it still hurt. Hurt his pride, his spirit, not to mention his body...

He never even saw it coming.

It had been a week since the date. Blaine was in detention, and there wasn't Glee today, so Kurt was going to stay in the library and wait for the boy. He was the last in the locker room, finishing his hair.

And that's when they struck.

It was innocent enough. A boy or two came back in, opening their lockers and rummaging through like they forgot something. Kurt paid them no mind.

Then more came in, sticking up conversation with the rest, giving them a reason to stay in the room. Kurt looked at them warily but continued his routine.

One came in and walked up to the mirror, saying he forgot a spot when he shaved. Kurt glanced at him suspiciously. There wasn't a single hair on the boy's face.

Walking back to his locker, Kurt searched for his satchel. He put his phone in the bag, knowing it needed to be off if he was going to be studying.

That was the sign they were waiting for.

Kurt jumped as Azimio appeared, shutting Kurt's locker closed in his face. He went to back away, only to run into a much larger mass. Turning around quickly, he looked as Karofsky smirked, and two boys ripped Kurt's satchel from his hands.

Kurt's heart stuttered. "What the hell do you Neanderthals want now?" he asked hautily, crossing his arms across his chest in an aggressive manner.

"Oh, The Fury's just been dying to meet you, Lady," Karofsky sneered, backing Kurt into his locker.

"The Fury?" Kurt asked in bewilderment, refusing to let them see his fear.

"Yeah, it's what I named my fist."

"Well, with that level of creativity you could easily become assistant manager at a rendering plant," Kurt snarked out, hiding his fear with irritation.

Karofsky snarled, pinning Kurt up against the lockers. "I don't know what that is, but since you said it, I'm gonna assume it's bad."

Kurt's eyes widened as Dave made physical contact. He was growing accustomed to the bullying, against his better judgement, but this felt ... different.

This felt like that attempt made weeks ago. The one where he called Blaine for help.

Kurt looked at his satchel in the unknown boys' hands. His phone was in there.

He couldn't call Blaine this time.

He couldn't call _anyone_.

Grinning manically, Karofsky nodded his head, stepping back.

Kurt closed his eyes, one thought on his mind.

_Blaine_.

* * *

The moment Blaine stepped out into the hallway and found it void of any fashionable brunettes, he began to worry.

He tried calling first.

_Hi, you've reached the voicemail of Kurt Hummel. Sorry I missed your call, I can't get to the phone right now. I probably won't call back, so try again later! Leave a message if you want, but I probably won't listen to it. ***Beep.***_

Okay. He tried not to panic. Kurt probably turned his phone off, that's all. No reason to panic.

He walked to the library, hopping to find the countertenor hunched over some books, working avidly on his schoolwork so he could spend more time with Blaine.

No Kurt.

_Panic._

_Do. Not. Panic._

'Maybe he's waiting by his car?' he thought, hoping to find the beautiful designer leaning against his Navigator, or even Blaine's bike, a flirty smile on his lips.

Nothing. Nothing but said Navigator still in the parking lot.

"No, no no _no_!" He exclaimed, panic seeping in fully.

Kurt was in trouble. Something happened.

And Blaine hadn't been there to stop it.

* * *

The pain was unbearable.

He couldn't even remember what they did. All he knew was that it hurt.

They didn't break anything, his head wasn't bleeding, overall he wasn't hurt too badly. They were strangely strategic in their assault.

But it wasn't the physical pain that kept him on the dirty, cold floor.

It was the emotional.

_'Look at your faggy ass. Is it really such a surprise you're a pussy virgin?_

_I betcha' no one is gonna want you after we give your face some actual color._

_This is what happens when you act the way you do. Not in this town, _freak_._

_What a fag, can't even throw a decent punch back. And you call yourself a man._

_Your boy toy can't save you now, homo._

_No one, not even _Anderson_, is ever gonna love you. You'll die all alone, just like you deserve.'_

He just laid there and took it. All his snark, all his wit, his fight just drained the moment they mentioned Blaine.

Sweet, beautiful Blaine, who hid behind leather and spikes to save himself from attacks like this. Talented, amazing Blaine, who was going to go so far in life. Blaine, who stood up for the underdogs, who wanted to make life better for everyone.

They were right. Why would Blaine ever love him? Why would anyone for that matter?

He didn't deserve love. He never had.

The tears were still falling silently when a noise startled him. Blaine had burst through the door, calling out "Kurt!" in a desperate tone, panic and fear resonating in his voice. Kurt closed his eyes, his head falling back to the cold, dirty tiles. The tears came faster, a relieved sob breaking through his lips.

_Blaine's here. Blaine came for me. He really came for me._

"Kurt!" Blaine cried again, freezing as he caught sight of the boy in question. He sucked in a gasp, shaky hand coming up to cover his mouth in agony. He felt a roll of nausea wash through his stomach, and he blinked back the rising moisture in his eyes.

Kurt, his beautiful, perfect Kurt, was lying on the hard tiles, his clothes torn, hair a mess, lip busted, black eye forming, and probably so much more he couldn't see. He looked so battered, so vulnerable, so _defeated_. It nearly killed him to see the tears dripping from his eyes.

Kurt's bloody lips pulled apart, his voice barley audible and raspy, and so beautiful at once; "_Blaine_."

Letting a sob escape his chest, Blaine crouched below the boy, gathering him in his arms carefully. He cradled Kurt's head to his chest, who turned into him and began crying harder, his entire frame shaking as he clutched the leather jacket around the one thing he considered safe anymore.

_"These battle scars don't look like they're fading,"_ Blaine sang softly, rocking Kurt gently as he comforted him. Kurt started to quiet, feeling soothed and protected, despite the odd song choice.

_"Don't look like they're ever going away._

_They ain't never gonna change."_

This wasn't technically a good song, but it showed up in Blaine's mind so he went with it. He'd have to skip parts and keep it short, or the point would be lost.

_"Now you're down on the ground screaming medic,_

_The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses._

_Shields, body armors and vests don't properly work,_

_That's why you're in a locker full of hurt._

_The enemy within and all the fires from your friends."_

He startled as a pale hand wiped away wetness on his cheek. He didn't even know he was crying. He breathed shakily, nuzzling into the hand as he closed his eyes, his voice barely a whisper.

_"I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much."_

A hiccup broke from his chest, and he lifted his head to lock gazes with the boy that meant so much to him. Kurt starred back, an undeniable sadness shadowing the sparkle Blaine loved seeing.

"_Kurt_," He choked out, pressing soft, butterfly kisses to Kurt's temple, nose, cheeks, eyelids, any part he could reach. He wanted to lament his inability to kiss his lips, given the blood and cut, but there were more important things to worry about.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, placing his head over Blaine's heart, the steady thumping setting him at ease. Blaine's arms tightened around him in response.

The clock ticked away in the background.

* * *

"So what's the verdict?"

Blaine rubbed his eyes, just having returned from Kurt 's place, sighing before turning back to face Katianna.

"Bruising, outward and internal, along with a split lip, black eye, and a slight concussion. He's going to be okay."

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful," she smiled, placing her hand on his upper arm in a comforting manor. He smiled slightly, his concern still showing through. She tilted her head, a calculating look on her face.

"You really care about him, don't you?" she asked softly.

Blaine looked into her eyes, which were fiery with determination. "He's my best friend. _Il mio migliore amico_. Any pain he has is my pain."

She smiled softly. "You know what I'm asking."

He sighed, his shoulder dropping like it held the weight of the world. "I don't know what to _do_ anymore," he whispered. "The teachers don't care, the jocks won't stop, no matter what I do to them. I did this to my appearance in hopes they'd be more intimidated. But they just won't _stop_."

"I don't know what to do," he repeated, sounding broken.

Katianna put her hand under his chin, lifting his head to look at her. "Sometimes you can't solve everything by fighting," she murmured. "It seems like the ultimate solution, being able to fight, but it doesn't change someone's mindset."

She released him and smiled sadly, getting up leave the room. She paused in the doorway, looking back at him.

"I think the best you can do right now is be there to keep him together. Let him know he matters, he's cared for," she said. She paused, a look of contemplation gracing her features. "Help him feel loved."

With that she turned and softly closed the door behind her.

Blaine stared at the door, a look of comprehension dawning.

_Loved_.

He could work with that.

* * *

Blaine sat by the piano, facing the entire club, but keeping his eyes glued to Kurt. Kurt, who, even with cuts and bruises, still looked as beautiful as the day Blaine met him. The piano played slowly, letting the violins and others. Blaine recruited in the back turn the song into a haunting ballad.

_"Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel._

_Had no example of a love that was even remotely real._

_How can you understand something that you never had?_

_Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that."_

The members looked back at Kurt, offering sympathetic smiles and reassuring looks. But they went unnoticed as Kurt was visibly affected and completely captivated.

_"Boy let me love you,_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself._

_Boy let me love you,_

_I know your trouble,_

_Don't be afraid, boy let me help._

_Boy let me love you,_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself._

_Boy let me love you,_

_A heart of numbness gets brought to life,_

_I'll take you there._

_Boy let me love you,_

_Boy let me love you, baby, oh,_

_Let me love you, let me love you, oh."_

Blaine knew what Kurt was thinking. The after effects of a beating usually involves self-loathing, insecurity, pointlessness and fear. He had to get rid of it; no one did for him, and it still remained, deep inside, where only Kurt had been able to catch glimpses.

_"I can see the pain behind your eyes,_

_It's been there for quite a while._

_I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile._

_I would like to show you what true love can really do."_

Kurt showed a ghost of a smile as the song rose in power, crescendos and pitch empowering the lyrics and the performance. He could never get tired of being serenaded, circumstances none ideal or no.

_"Boy let me love you,_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself._

_Boy let me love you,_

_I know your trouble,_

_Don't be afraid, boy let me help._

_Boy let me love you,_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself._

_Boy let me love you,_

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life,_

_I'll take you there._

_Boy let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you, baby_

_Boy let me love you_

_Let me love you, boy let me love you, baby_

_For every heart that beats,_

_For every heart that beats,_

_Heart that beats_

_Heart that beats..._

_Boy let me love you,_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself._

_Boy let me love you,_

_I know your trouble,_

_Don't be afraid, boy let me help._

_Boy let me love you,_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself._

_Boy let me love you,_

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life,_

_I'll take you there._

_Boy let me love you_

_Let me love you, baby, love you, baby_

_Boy let me love you_

_Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah."_

The club clapped politely, staying silent as they watched Kurt break out of his daze and clap with enthusiasm, tears marks tracked on his pale skin.

No one said anything when Blaine sat next to Kurt, pulling him into his arms, the other boy wrapping around him tightly.

No one commented how they stayed cuddled together the rest of the practice. And when Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, and the boy smiled his first real smile all day, they knew he was gonna be okay.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Blainey goes for blood next episode! Or doesn't he? We shall see!**

**I blame you, reader who asked if it was bad they wanted Kurt to get hurt and not saved for once. You made me do this! Kidding, love you ;)**

**Remember, this is AU, so I will use songs not technically made yet. Go with it!**

**-PS:**

**Okay, here is my take on the Glee season 6 spoilers concerning Klaine (which I heard while writing this);**

**_Do. Not. Panic._**

**Klaine is endgame. It's why we write these stories. So _what_ if they break up again before the season starts? So _what_ if the writers think it's genius to pair Blaine with KAROFSKY of all people, and have them call each other Yogi Bear and Boo Boo?**

**_Klaine will still be married by the end of 6x13._**

**It _has_ to happen. It's _meant_ to happen. It _will_ happen.**

**Also, SO _WHAT_ if they make Blaine drop out of NYADA? SO _WHAT_ if Rachel's dads are divorcing? SO _WHAT_ if they made Rachel drop out of NYADA, burn all bridges on Broadway, and make her bomb her Hollywood career?**

**Glee has been downhill _shit_ ever since Cory passed on. I didn't expect happy stuff. I expected shit, and drama, and controversy. Cause they think destroying the reasons we're still here will increase the ratings again. Uh, _No_.**

**So, yes I'm upset. I even cried. But I'm not dwelling or sulking. Just like with the breakup, I kept calm and positive that all would work out again. And I was right. And I _will_ be right again.**

**_Klaine is eternity_. No one takes eternity from me. _No one_.**

**But seriously, join theheartofgleeisklaine . tumblr. com to join the group of Klaines who are planning to create our own Season Six and boycott the real one.**

**-PPS:**

**What? Did I purposefully include my obsession with _HTTYD_ into my other obsession?**

**No, I would _never_!**

**... Do it without addressing it. I had to! It's just so good!**

**And yes, since Katianna is based off me, I do have two mothers and a twin brother. And yes, he is slightly homophobic and gender biased. I don't understand it.**


	10. Sorry, Not Interested

**A/N:**

**So, sorry for the hiatus... I was having a crisis in AP Calculus AB that **_**needed**_** to be taken care of. And college apps, got plenty of acceptances so now I have to choose one. But I'm back! And still hoping my babies don't get fucked by RIB. ***_**Sigh**_*** One can dream. Karl says hi!**

**To the Klaine!**

* * *

"Tell me you're kidding," Kurt said, looking at Puck with an incredulous look on his face. He glanced at the jock's arm swung casually over his shoulder, like they were the best of friends, and his bright, eager smile. "_Merci_. You're not kidding, are you?"

Puck's only response was to grin wider, which Kurt groaned at. "Really, Puck? Me? You want _me _to come?"

"Uh, _duh_, man," Puck replied easily. "How could I not invite one of my boys, huh? Besides, I can't invite all of Glee club and exclude you, either."

Kurt still looked at him in disbelief. A popular, feared jock, known for bullying harshly in the past and being in juvie, was inviting Kurt, the flamboyant gay kid, to his next party. This had to be a trick, right?

"Come on, man, you gotta," Puck said, whining exaggeratedly to get Kurt to relax. A smile was cracked, but Kurt's shoulders remained tense.

It _had _to be a trick.

"_Blaine_ will be there~" Puck sung by the boy's ear, his grin turning smug and knowing when Kurt turned red and formed goosebumps. An involuntary grin was growing, and his eyes flashed.

Damn it. His most valuable kryptonite: being in Blaine's presence.

Puck raised a fist and cheered triumphantly, seeing the acceptance in Kurt's eyes. Kurt rolled said eyes good-naturedly, shaking his shoulder to get the boy's arm off. Puck started backpedaling, shouting '_Be there at seven!_' before spinning on his heels and racing down the corridor.

Kurt chuckled to himself, turning around and almost running smack into a large mass. His blood froze, and in what felt like slow motion raised his gaze into the petrifying face of one _pissed_ Dave Karofsky.

Blaine had _snapped_ after Kurt's last attack. He slashed the tires of every football player, sans the Glee club members, and heavily graffitied their cars like he had their lockers and jackets. After that, he stuffed their lockers with dildos and lube, enough that they would fling into the hallway, for all to see. Then, not yet satisfied, he paid the cheerleaders to ask them out, then act like they were being turned down and shout some random, embarrassing, _mostly_ false fact about them.

Along with his usual revenge.

Kurt knew the black eye, split lip, and swollen jaw David was sporting were curtsy of Blaine. He didn't expect Blaine to _not_ single the brute out, for his own _private_ punishment. Same as he knew Karofsky was leaving him alone for the time being, at least while his injuries heal. After that, he was fair game again.

They exchanged a cold gaze, the silent message understood. Smiling crudely at Kurt, David was still able to shove the boy aside, despite the wince he couldn't hold back. Kurt watched his retreating figure, heart slamming in his chest, frustration beading drops in his eyes.

_No_. Kurt Hummel will _not_ cry. Not today.

He gasped in surprise as he was suddenly blinded, a warmth pressing to his back and a hot breath ghosting across his skin, familiar lips brushing his ear as they whispered "Guess who?" in a deep, sexy croon.

His face bloomed into an ecstatic smile, and he brought his arms up to hold on to the man by his glorious biceps. "Taylor Lautner?" he asked coyly, letting out a squeal as he was suddenly grabbed around the waist and swung in a circle, the man laughing in joy. His laughter joined with the man's, and he spun around the moment he was released, gazing into the toffee brown eyes he was so addicted to.

He smiled, suddenly shy. "Hi," he whispered.

Blaine smiled back. "Hey, beautiful. I love your hat today, _very_ McQueen like."

And another part of Kurt's heart was stolen.

* * *

"There isn't anything else we could be doing tonight? Organizing your closet by season and color? Studying for French? Watch each other's YouTube channels and deny we used to stalk the other on them?"

Blaine smiled fondly, letting his hands track lower on the pale boy's back, rubbing circles through the material of the shirt. "You organized my closet last week," he murmured, skimming his nose against his collarbone. "We're already fluent in French, and we can watch YouTube anytime. We're going."

Kurt whined, internally cursing the boy for manipulating him into going by heavily flirting with him. But at the moment, he was willing to complain for a _little_ longer if it meant Blaine would keep touching him. Or forever, which ever came first.

"But it's going to be filled with jocks, all drunk, and I won't have anyone to talk to once you join them."

"Okay, A, you're insane if you think I'm leaving you alone in a house full of drunk jocks," Blaine mumbled into his neck. "And B, I don't plan on getting drunk, because then I can't protect you properly."

Kurt frowned. "I don't want you to not have fun because you feel the need to be your best friend's bodyguard."

Blaine lifted his head, the seriousness in his eyes shocking Kurt into silence. "Kurt, how can I possibly have a single _ounce_ of fun if I'm scared you're getting hurt?"

Kurt opened his mouth to retort, but closed it after a few seconds. Shame started to flood his eyes, and Blaine's expression grew guilty.

"Oh, Kurt, no, that's not what I meant!" he rushed, holding the boy tighter to his chest. Kurt began to shake slightly, holding the tears back.

"You're not a burden, you aren't doing anything wrong, you aren't inconveniencing me, you're perfect, so perfect," he murmured, cradling the hurt brunette closer still.

Kurt calmed a few minutes later, his eyes shinning with such gratitude, Blaine had to physically restrain himself from kissing him until every worry and fear was far, far away. He had to break the habit, before they both got hurt.

Smiling, Blaine rubbed his back softly, saying, "So, you ready yet? Don't think I don't know when you're using your clothes as an excuse to stall, Mr. Hummel."

* * *

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Kurt exclaimed, slightly scandalized.

Blaine grinned wryly. "Nope. Guy learned a lot after it happened to him."

Kurt held up a packet from the bowl, kindly labeled it was 'free for the using'.

"But, _condoms?_" he asked again, paling a bit as he looked at it.

Blaine shrugged. "People get drunk, get heavy, realize they don't have any, but go through with it anyway. Next morning sober, nine months later parents. It's safer this way."

Kurt had a newfound respect for the delinquent. Winking, Blaine tucked a pair into his pocket. Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow. "Planning on using that tonight, Mr. Anderson? And here I thought you said you weren't getting smashed tonight."

"Oh, babe," Blaine chuckled. "Who said I had to be drunk to use it?"

He laughed as Kurt paled, clutching his shoulder for support. "Breathe, Hummel. I'm kidding. Why would I do it in _Puck's_ house, of all places?"

Kurt flushed, shoving the boy away and fondly calling him a moron. Blaine winked, asked if Kurt wanted another drink, and went off in search for them. Kurt sipped his current plastic cup of coke, glancing around. Just like he predicted, everyone was _hammered_. Puck was even wearing his lampshade as a hat, and he was scared the body shots would repeat once Santana woke up from where she and Brittany passed out.

With Blaine there, he was actually having some _fun_. Puck had invited Rachel, being in glee club, and she somehow snuck in a Karaoke machine and set it up in the basement. Many a drunk body had stumbled in, and almost everyone left after performing a number. He and Blaine had already preformed "_Animal_" by Neon Trees, and Kurt had left for a few minutes after Blaine and Rachel finished singing "_Don't You Want Me_", though Blaine _had_ given him bedroom eyes the entire time.

The night was still young, and Kurt was waiting for him when he felt a presence next to him. Smiling, he turned to what he assumed was Blaine, his question dying on his lips when the person in question was most definitely _not_ Blaine.

* * *

Blaine had just located another coke, turning around to head back when a voice addressed him.

"Nice view, hot stuff."

Blaine froze. He wasn't a stranger to being hit on, girls did it all the time before he told them it was a lost cause. But recently, if the person wasn't _Kurt_, then it made him feel; well, _dirty_, not desirable. Not to mention this voice sounded... _predatory_.

He turned around, his pierced brow lifting in question. The boy smirked back, his dark green eyes piercing into Blaine and making him feel exposed. He crossed his arms unconsciously, hoping to use his badass look to say _Get Lost_, but either this guy didn't see it or he just didn't care.

"What's a nice piece of sex on a stick like you doing here all by yourself?" the man purred, daring to come closer.

Blaine instantly tensed. "I'm not alone," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm with my best friend. And I need to get him his drink before it gets lukewarm."

The guy looked at the coke Blaine was clutching and laughed. "Some friend, what, too scared to live a little and let loose? You should ditch the loser and spend some time with a real man."

Blaine looked unimpressed. "What, like you?"

The man smirked gleefully. "_Exactly _like me."

Blaine glared, all traces of politeness gone. He uncrossed his arms, his free hand clenching into a fist as he got in the man's face. "A _real_ man wouldn't insult my best friend and expect me to want to have _any _association with him afterwards. Piss off."

The man remained unfazed, his meerkat face holding the smirk firmly in place. "I don't think so, sexy," he purred. "Sebastian Smythe _always_ gets the guy."

Blaine smirked back. "Well, _Sebastian Smythe_ can't say that anymore."

When he turned to leave, a hand on his elbow held him back. Irritated, feeling dirty, and worried for Kurt since he'd been gone for so long, Blaine had had enough. With a quick spin, he kicked Sebastian in his crotch. The man cried in pain and crumpled, and Blaine left without another word.

What he found did not help his mood at _all_.

* * *

"No, really, I couldn't," Kurt insisted, pushing the boy away from him gently. "We just met, and you seem like a nice guy, but -"

"But _what_, Kurt? I thought we were hitting it off great!"

"As _friends_, yes, but I don't want to date you, anymore then I want to _kiss_ you."

"There's someone else, isn't there? I bet he isn't into Broadway as much as I am, I bet my grades are better, I bet everything about me is more suited for you then he is."

Kurt was fuming. "Don't you _dare_ act like you know him at all. If I was you I'd leave now, because if he hears you -"

"Too late."

Kurt froze, his eyes closing in dread. _Oh Gaga._

He swallowed before turning around, nodding his head and saying evenly, though obviously relieved, "Blaine."

Blaine was _furious_. First he has Smythe trying to get in his pants, then he has some other guy try to kiss _his_ Kurt, and now said guy was insulting him before they'd even met. God, he needed a drink.

Burning holes into the guy with his glare, Blaine swiftly grabbed the drink previously offered to Kurt, shooting it back as if it were a shot. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he tossed the cup aside and crossed his arms again, the burn in this throat and veins empowering him.

"Kurt," he said evenly. "Is this punk bothering you?"

The 'punk' in question made a squabble sound of protest, but was shut up when Blaine lifted his hand, palm out, in silence.

"Don't even fucking _dare_ try to speak, you hear me?" he said, beginning to seethe. "I'd don't know what's happening, but my best friend told you _no_, he asked you to leave, and I don't entirely trust myself to not punch the ever-loving-_shit_ out of you if you don't walk away _right now_."

He got close to the guy's face, his eyes blazing, voice deathly threatening. "Do I make myself clear?"

The guy opened and closed his mouth several times, readjusting his glasses as terror stole his voice.

Kurt sighed, taking pity on the boy. "Just go, Chandler," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Chandler nodded shakily, glancing at Kurt longingly one more time, before scurrying off as Blaine released a low _growl_ of warning and possession.

Blaine released a sigh, a hand coming up to rub his temple. "God, sometimes being powerful is just so damn _exhausting_."

Kurt gaped at him, always shocked at seeing a reason for the badboy's reputation. Blaine raised his eyebrow in confusion. "What? Was it too much?"

Kurt shook his head. "Gaga, you are so _hot_ when you get mad."

Blaine smirked, turning around and walking forward, forcing Kurt back. The countertenor felt a thrill rush through his spine and straight to his cock when his back pressed against the wall, and Blaine lifted his arms to press around him, essentially caging him in.

"Not nearly as sexy as _you_ are when you get bitchy, baby," the boxer whispered in his ear, pressing a light kiss to the underside of Kurt's jaw.

Kurt's knees trembled.

Blaine pulled away, desire and mischievousness shinning in his orbs of honey-gold. "Come on, I think we should wow these boozers and get some solos in, 'k?"

Kurt nodded mutely, hoping the room's low lighting was hiding his blush. Blaine smiled, tension leaving his body as he watched Kurt fall apart. The voice of insecurity in his head was silenced when he got Kurt to react the way he did. And that alone made everything better.

* * *

"No. Kurt, don't, _please_, I'll get on my knees if I must."

"Nope. I dare you to not sing something by a female artist."

Blaine groaned. "But they have such better lyrics!" he whined.

Kurt smiled deviously. "I know. That's why I'm doing one."

Blaine gaped at him as he sauntered off, calling out "_Cheater!_" to his retreating back, trying but failing to take his eyes from the boy's ass in those skin tight jeans.

"You know, I've always liked the feisty, hard-to-get ones the most," a voice said in Blaine's ear as it approached him from behind. "Second would be the bashful schoolboy thing."

Blaine held in his sigh of frustration as Sebastian tried to get handsy, promptly shaking or slapping his hands accordingly. "Can you not take a hint?" he hissed.

Sebastian smirked. "Oh, baby, you know the chase is half the fun."

Blaine tensed and spun, crossing his arms again. "Look, Sebastian, I'm sorta already promised with someone else."

The meerkat didn't even flinch. "Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

Blaine shook his head, appalled. "No, I really care about him."

"He doesn't have to know," Sebastian kept insisting.

"I just -," Blaine paused, running his hands through his curls in frustration. "I don't want to mess my thing up with him. He's really great."

"Who's really great?"

Blaine spun around, his relief and joy battling each other as he smiled. "You! We were just talking about you."

He wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him close to the side and hooking two fingers in the leather bracelet on his wrist. "Meerkat face, this is Kurt, my... best friend."

The two glared at each other as Kurt extended a hand, ever the polite one. "Pleasure," he said, sarcasm thick as Sebastian reluctantly shook it.

"Blaine, I'm about to start, I suggest you pay close attention to this one," Kurt said, the humor in his eyes clouded by the wary look he glanced at Sebastian.

Blaine smiled easily at him, sending him away with a solid smack on the ass. Kurt startled and colored, but the small smile forming said the truth. He was watching said ass when Sebastian pulled his focus again.

"That? _That_ is my competition? _Pffhh_. Piece of cake."

Blaine whirled on him, landing a solid punch to the guy's jaw. Not enough to damage, but enough to warn, although his class ring was sure to leave a mark. Meerkat stumbled back, his look one of shock, anger, and lust.

"His name is _Kurt_, he is a _person_ and I won't have you disrespecting him. I said _no, _and I mean _no_. Now get the fuck out of my face, you little bitch," Blaine snarled.

Sebastian got up, rubbing his jaw with one hand and holding up the other in surrender. "You'll change your mind, pretty-boy, they always do. You know where to find me when you do."

He smirked and walked out, letting Blaine breathe in relief. He shoulda know there'd be at least one. But then he forgot about that dumb fuck, because music started and Blaine's jaw dropped and _holy _shit_ he needs a pillow or something._

_"Ah, ah ah, ah ah,_

_You're so good to me baby, baby!"_

There was definitely something to be said about how Kurt Hummel made him feel when he sang. And it was _aroused_.

_"I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around._

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed._

_I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound._

_I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud."_

Then Kurt was coming towards him, lifting a hand and placing it on Blaine's chest, guiding him back as they held eye contact and Blaine stumbled back blindly.

_"Now you're in, and you can't get out."_

Then there was a chair and Blaine was pushed into it, falling back without grace and gazing at Kurt in shock, who used his headset to start dancing and literally _blowing_ Blaine's mind.

_"You make me so hot,_

_Make me wanna drop,_

_It's so ridiculous,_

_I can barely stop._

_I can hardly breathe,_

_You make me wanna scream._

_You're so fabulous,_

_You're so good to me baby, baby._

_You're so good to me baby, baby."_

Kurt came back to him, smirking at how flustered Blaine was after watching all the ways those hips could move. He placed his hands on Blaine's knees and leaned in, who involuntarily leaned back and failed to hide his blush from blooming.

_"I can make you feel all better, just take it in._

_And I can show you all the places, you've never been._

_And I can make you say everything, that you've never said._

_And I will let you do anything, again and again."_

With a flash Kurt pulled down his sleeve, revealing the leather bracelet he hadn't taken off ever since Blaine put it on him, the "B" standing out sharply in the flashing lights.

_"Now you're in, and you can't get out."_

Blaine's lap was deserted and Kurt continued to dance around him, trailing a hand over him as he circled, and Blaine was _painfully_ hard at this point and internally battling that the song never ended and that they just skip it right now.

_"You make me so hot,_

_Make me wanna drop,_

_It's so ridiculous,_

_I can barely stop._

_I can hardly breathe,_

_You make me wanna scream._

_You're so fabulous,_

_You're so good to me baby, baby._

_You're so good to me baby, baby."_

Then the lighting dimmed, and Kurt sat himself in Blaine's lap, lacing his arms around his neck as he looked into his eyes, and Blaine immediately wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, blush darkening as he realized what Kurt was probably feeling now. But the playfulness in the brunette's eyes was replaced with seriousness and hope, and he lifted a hand to cup Blaine's rosy cheek, his own face a similar shade.

_"Kiss me, gently._

_Always, I know._

_Hold me, love me,_

_Don't ever go._

_Ooh, yeah yeah."_

A kiss was pressed to his burning cheek, Kurt winked, and the dancing resumed, Blaine suddenly finding breathing incredibly difficult and requiring thought.

_"You make me so hot,_

_Make me wanna drop,_

_It's so ridiculous,_

_I can barely stop._

_I can hardly breathe,_

_You make me wanna scream._

_You're so fabulous,_

_You're so good to me._

_You make me so hot,_

_Make me wanna drop,_

_It's so ridiculous,_

_I can barely stop._

_I can hardly breathe,_

_You make me wanna scream._

_You're so fabulous,_

_You're so good to me baby, baby._

_You're so good to me baby, baby."_

Then Kurt held out his hand, and Blaine took it without thought. Kurt pulled him to his feet, and they held each other again as Kurt sang the last line softly.

_"You're so good."_

And Blaine just lost all will power.

Gently, almost as if he was afraid of rejection, Blaine cupped Kurt's face and moved his headset up. Kurt's eyes widened, and his breath came in shallow gulps.

Swallowing, Blaine slowly connected their lips in an increasingly familiar meeting.

Almost instantly Kurt left out a soft sigh, clutching the back of Blaine's jacket and pulling him closer. Blaine barely held back his moan, tilting the countertenor's head and deepening the kiss. He breathed in deeply through his nose, head swimming from the alcohol and Kurt's addicting scent of vanilla and jasmine and Marc Jacobs cologne.

Kurt was the first to pull away, giggling as Blaine chased after his lips, allowing a few more soft touches. His pupils were slightly lust blown and dazed looking, and he smiled shyly at the badboy in his arms, who was gazing at him with such adoration.

No words were needed. They could feel it in the static surrounding them.

"Your turn," Kurt whispered, reaching up to pull the headset from his hair, offering it to the hazel-eyed boy with a hopeful smile.

Blaine returned the smile easily, giving in to temptation to lean in and press a chaste kiss to the pale boy's lush mouth one more time. He took the headset and went to the machine to set up.

"You want to get some water or something, Kurt?" he asked suddenly. "I don't want you straining your vocal chords so soon before Sectionals. I know how important it is to you."

And Kurt was so shocked and so touched that he just nodded mutely, a small smile on his face as he ascended the stairs.

* * *

That smile was gone quickly as he entered the kitchen, however.

"Well well, if it isn't gay face."

Kurt tensed, expecting a drunk jock about to harass him, but only grew irritated when he found Meerkat face instead, a clean bruise forming on his jaw. He rolled his eyes, deciding to ignore the teen who obviously had eyes for _his _Blaine.

"I don't know what he sees in you, honestly," the boy continued to sneer, coming up behind the countertenor as he sipped his water. "I mean, is what you're wearing even _guy_ clothing?"

Kurt started at him, the blue of his irises sharp and cold as ice. "Fashion has no gender," he said nonplused.

Meerkat cackled. "Typical," he snorted. "He's obviously trying to get your virginity, because I don't see any other reason he hangs around you."

Kurt slammed his glass down, the resonating _thud_ making Sebastian wince slightly. His eyes _burned_ with blue fire, his tone clipped and cutting as glass.

"You don't know me," he hissed. "You don't know _him_. Insult me one more time, and I won't hesitate to get all my football friends, including my brother, who is the quarterback, and my boxer best-friend to kick your obnoxious CW hair out of Ohio."

Sebastian's smirk faltered slightly, anxiety over the forces against him momentarily making him pause. Using the opportunity to slip by, Kurt held his head high and walked back downstairs, eager to listen to Blaine's performance and erase Meerkat from his mind.

* * *

"Took you long enough," the curly haired teen teased, all set up and bouncing with a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

Kurt gave a close-lipped smile. "Got pulled into a conversation," he said in a way of explanation, taking a seat in the chair he had shoved Blaine into a few minutes earlier, resting his head on his folded hands as he gave the performer his full attention.

Blaine smiled, taking a deep, shaky breathe. "So, I'm not doing a song by a female," he started, smirking when Kurt mockingly applauded. "But I do think this works just as well."

He pressed the button, music came out, and Kurt felt his breath catch in his throat.

_"It's his hair and his eyes today,_

_That just simply take me away._

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love,_

_Makes me shiver, but in a good way."_

'He changed the pronoun,' Kurt couldn't help thinking, blushing as he realized Blaine made it so the song was for _him_ and not just any old performance. His heart stuttered pleasantly in his chest.

_"All the times I have sat and stared,_

_As he thoughtfully thumbs through his hair._

_And he purses his lips, bats his eyes and he plays_

_With me sitting there slack-jawed, and nothing to say."_

Then Blaine smiled at Kurt shyly, pulling out one of Puck's guitars he had found, adding it to the performance as Kurt's eyes widened in surprise.

_"'Cause I love him with all that I am._

_And my voice shakes along with my hands._

_'Cause he's all that I see, and he's all that I need,_

_And I'm out of my league once again."_

There wasn't much blood circulating in Kurt's head, because it was all rushing to his cheeks as he grew more and more flattered. Blaine loved seeing the pale boy turn red because of him, and gaining confidence he rose up, starting to slowly circle the boy as he strummed and sang, beautiful blue eyes tracking his every move.

_"It's a masterful melody, when he calls out my name to me._

_As the world spins around him, he laughs,_

_Rolls his eyes, and I feel like I'm falling,_

_But it's no surprise._

_'Cause I love him with all that I am._

_And my voice shakes along with my hands._

_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea,_

_But I'd rather be here than on land._

_Yes he's all that I see and he's all that I need,_

_And I'm out of my league once again."_

The fact the Blaine thought he was out of _Kurt's _league made the taller boy want to laugh out loud. If anything, he was out of _Blaine's_ league. The boy skipped a _grade_ for freaking out loud! He was gorgeous and strong and kind and talented, and Kurt was just...

Kurt. Pale, gay, effeminate, sings-like-a-girl, Kurt.

_"It's his hair and his eyes today,_

_That just simply take me away._

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love,_

_Makes me shiver, but in a good way._

_All the times I have sat and stared,_

_As he thoughtfully thumbs through his hair._

_As he purses his lips, bats his eyes,_

_And he plays with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say._

_'Cause I love him with all that I am._

_And my voice shakes along with my hands._

_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea,_

_But I'd rather be here than on land._

_Yes he's all that I see, and he's all that I need,_

_And I'm out of my league once again."_

And then Blaine had stopped strumming and was caressing Kurt's burning cheek, his smile soft and apologetic. Kurt smiled back, his heart melted and eyes shinning.

Blaine leaned in to kiss him again, and the _thump thump_ _thump _of Kurt's heart was replaced with a steady source of _Blaine Blaine Blaine._

* * *

"Spin the bottle, bitches!" Puck screamed, earning a roaring cheer from the crowd.

Kurt groaned, and Blaine threw his arm around the countertenor's shoulders, laughing hysterically.

He's not sure how this happened. He did say he wasn't planning on getting drunk, but every time a jock tried to start something or that _punk_, Chance or Christian or whatever, tried to flirt with Kurt again, Blaine would find himself another drink down. Maybe it was his coping method.

He lost his train of thought as he grinned widely, trying to drag Kurt where he thought the general direction of the circle was forming. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and let himself be dragged, his eyes darting around worriedly as some jocks sober enough to register their presence began to protest.

"Hey hey, this is _my _house," Puck slurred slightly, his tone firm and dominant. "And _I _say everyone gets to play. And you can't chicken out of a gay kiss, either."

Some got up immediately and wandered off, Puck calling them sissies and cowards. Kurt smiled at his friend, who winked back and plopped himself on Kurt's side. Kurt grinned wider, glancing at other side, where Blaine was gripping his arm tight and leaning his head on his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck.

His eyes softened. Blaine really was adorable, even drunk.

Blaine blinked at him, smiling dopily until he saw something and immediately glared. Worried, Kurt followed the boy's line of vision, seeing both Chandler and Sebastian come join the circle. He gritted his teeth hard. If either of them were forced to kiss those two creeps...

"Let's party!" Puck cried, chugging his beer and spinning it hard, the circle cheering in excitement. It landed on Rachel, who cheered and surged forward, despite Finn's frown. Kurt smiled, loving to see some clean drama.

Rachel kissed Sam, who kissed Brittany, who kissed Santana (the crowd _loved_ that one), who kissed Sebastian. It was all fun until Sebastian spun and landed on Blaine.

Tensing instantly, the boys looked at each other in alarm. Threatened by Meerkat's predatory and triumphant look, Kurt shifted and slightly knocked the bottle, causing it to land on Puck.

Sebastian frowned, starting to protest but was cut off by Puck, who winked at Kurt and kissed the creep to shut him up. For a straight guy he seemed pretty eager to kiss another dude.

Kurt and Blaine sighed in relief, Blaine a bit more sober after the scare. The bottle continued to spin, until the one Chandler moved landed on Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened in alarm, and the punk made a gleeful noise as he attempted to reach him. However, he was soon interrupted when he found himself face-to-face with an absolutely _murderous_ Blaine Anderson.

"Don't even fucking _think_ about it," the boxer growled, the room erupting in _ooohhhs_ and whispers.

Swallowing heavily, Chandler attempted to puff out his chest and keep his voice full of authority. "I landed on him, and the rules state that-"

"I don't give a single solitary _fuck_ about the rules," Blaine sneered, leaning back to crack his knuckles and neck, the _pops_ making the boy wince in fear. "You can choose to step back without a black eye, or go ahead and receive one. Your choice."

Chandler looked back at him, reading the seriousness in his face and paling when he found it sincere. He glanced back at Kurt, his expression trapped between longing and terror, and Kurt decided to help his decision. He raised an eyebrow, smirked, and promptly shot him the bird.

Chandler blushed in humiliation as the circle laughed, promptly scooting back to his spot, where he began to sulk.

Kurt breathed in relief, shooting a grateful look to Blaine, who smiled crookedly and kissed his cheek in reply.

Frowning, Kurt looked back at the bottle and realized it was his turn to spin it. Blaine froze as he remembered as well, and the circle shifted uncomfortably, growing quiet. Shrugging his shoulders in apology, Kurt reached forward and gave the sticky bottle a hard tug.

Blaine watched it intently, following the tip with his eyes as it moved _around_ and _around_ and _around_, until his head was beginning to spin itself. He sucked in his cheek as it slowed down, his heart panicking as it stopped.

The room was dead quiet, all except for the short, disbelieving laugh that escaped Kurt's lips. Blaine looked at him, fearing the worst. But he grew confused when he saw Kurt smiling warmly at him, Puck giving him a thumbs up. Confused, his brow furrowed, and he looked back at the bottle, his drunken mind trying to understand.

A hand touched his chin and his eyes widened. He looked back at Kurt in shock, asking with his eyes that he was seeing it correctly. Kurt's amused nod was like releasing a dame of worry from his mind.

Him. The bottle landed on _him_.

Suddenly overwhelmed with the realization that Kurt was his to kiss, to kiss in _public_, with their friends around to support them and their unwanted suitors helpless to intervene, Blaine smiled an absolutely _breathtaking _smile. Lifting a hand to cover Kurt's, which was still cupping his chin, Blaine cupped the back of the pale teen's neck and pulled him in.

A sigh of contentment left their lips immediately, and the New Directions cheered as they witnessed what _they_ believed to be their first kiss. Well, those that didn't know about the hickey Kurt had been sporting weeks ago.

Blaine refused to budge when Kurt tried to back away, placing a hand on the boy's hip to pull him in tighter. Kurt made a surprised noise, which quickly turned into a moan as Blaine licked his bottom lick and nibbled it, using the sound to thrust his tongue into the warm heat of Kurt's mouth. Kurt gripped his shoulders harshly, pushing forward and dominating the kiss, tongues swirling and dancing, Blaine's tongue ring making Kurt want to lose his damn mind.

It took several cleared throats later for Kurt to remember where they were, pulling back from the boxer with an _obscene_ pop, grinning at the slight whimper and dazed look he received. Blaine pouted up at him, and he bit his lip to avoid leaning back down to kiss it off.

"Damn, Hummel," Santana purred, jolting the two back into reality. "I may be into pussy, but even I will admit that that was just _hot_."

Puck nodded as well, shifting slightly in his position. The two broke into laughter, holding the other close as they started to tear. Mercedes smiled as she took Blaine's turn for him.

"I think it's safe to say those two are done," she said with a smirk, and the Glee club smiled and nodded, Finn looking ready to tear Blaine's head off. Sebastian and Chandler got up and left with huffs, ignored by the remaining teens and their happiness for their friends.

* * *

"No, we aren't together, guys." Blaine sighed tiredly, for what felt like the fiftieth time that night.

"But you two were so possessive of each other! And the _passion_ when you kissed..."

"Not to mention every time someone even _looks_ at Kurt badly, you go all _liberator_ and fuck shit _up_, man," Puck grinned.

Blaine shook his head. "Okay, we're ..._more_ then best friends, but we aren't dating."

The raised eyebrows spoke volumes of their disbelief.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Guys, I promise, if we ever do get to that stage, I'll tell you everything you want to know ... and everything you _don't_ want to know," he finished with a mischievous smirk.

Puck laughed and clapped his back in approval. "That's what I mean, man! Bros before hoes!"

"Umm, I don't think that expression applies in this case," Artie said uncertainly.

Blaine chuckled as Puck looked thoughtful. "Bros before cocks?"

Sam shook his head. "Very creative, Puck."

Blaine laughed and glanced back over at where Kurt was, still being interrogated by the girls of the club. He smiled fondly as the boy turned scarlet after a debauch question was asked from Santana, feeling the ache in his heart again. God, if they would just go away so he could touch him again...

"He's gone again, guys."

Blaine blinked, turning his head back towards the boys. "Hmm?"

They were smiling cheekily at him. "You disappeared on us again, man," Mike was saying. "Where'd you go, huh?"

Blaine shrugged, trying to keep his blush down. He obviously failed, because they broke out in laughter again.

"Shut up," he muttered, smiling again as he heard Kurt laugh.

Puck smiled gently. "He's changed you, man."

Blaine turned to him, his eyebrow raised in question. "How so?"

Puck shrugged. "You're different with him. Different in general."

Mike nodded. "Yeah, I mean you've always been cool, but you've had a short fuse for quite a while. Like, everybody had to be on their toes, least you flipped out over almost _anything_, man."

"True dat," Artie chimed in. "Brother, you were kinda closed off too. I mean, we teased you and you said to shut up, no heat or offense in it at all? Old you would' a gone _nuts_."

Blaine cocked his head to the side as he contemplated this.

Sam nodded as well. "I mean, none of us actually _knew_ you knew you. We talked and such, but you never opened up personally. If I had to find you a Christmas present, all I would have to go off of is that you wear leather. And dude, I don't have that kind of money."

Blaine looked surprise, wonder starting to fill his face. "Kurt's really changing that?" he said softly, looking back at the boy in question, his eyes filled with adoration and gratitude. He smiled softly when Kurt laughed again. The guys exchanged looks, a single though passing through them all; Blaine was in love.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Go back to him, Anderson," he ordered, playfully giving him the shooing motion. "We can see the heart eyes breaking the longer you're away."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Blaine replied, face completely serious, before he wiggled his eyebrows and sauntered back to Kurt, their laughter making him smile.

"Hey, gorgeous," he whispered, sliding up behind the boy, making him jump before turning around and smiling warmly.

"Hi!" he breathed, already forgetting the girls were still there.

They talked quietly, heads brushed together, and the girls finally took the hint after a few minutes and dispersed. They were in their own little world when the bubble was popped again.

"Anderson!"

Blaine groaned, recognizing the voice and wishing it would just _go away_. He turned from Kurt to see Sebastian coming towards them, a hesitant Chandler on his heels. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. Kurt frowned at his face and turned to look, his expression turning bitchy from how pissed he was getting.

"_What_ in the name of God's green earth could you _possibly_ want now, Meerkat?" Blaine huffed. Kurt crossed his arms as he glared at them, and Blaine placed a hand on the boy's hip to ground him.

"We want the lip-locks we deserve," Sebastian answered, Chandler nodding after he jabbed him in the ribs for not answering.

"Deserve?" Kurt laughed.

"We were interfered with, and we want what we rightfully earned."

Blaine sighed. "Listen, it doesn't matter if it was a game or not, the fact is that it's a game of _consent_. We said no, not verbally but clearly, and we don't owe you anything."

Sebastian started to turn red. "You can't keep resisting me, Anderson! Smythes always get what they want!"

Blaine glared, grabbing Kurt's wrist and holding it up, the leather bracelet sliding into view. Sebastian snarled at the silver "B" that swung from it.

"Do you see this, Smythe?" Blaine asked, controlled fury lacing his words. "_Mine_."

Sebastian opened his mouth, about to speak when-

"Oh my _God_," Kurt cut in, shocking Blaine with his grammar change. "Why can't you two take a God damn _hint_? We're _not. Interested!_"

Just then the music cut off. A moment of silence, and then...

_"La la la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la la."_

Recognizing the music, Kurt glanced over his shoulder to see the Glee club, some with instruments, some just singing, giving them the thumbs up. Blaine grinned as he caught two microphones, handing one to Kurt. They turned back to the boys and sang.

_"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?_

_I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right._

**I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite.**

**But it always seems to bite me in the - "**

They advanced upon the two, who started to backpedal in surprise. Kurt pressed a finger to Chandler's chest, pressing hard with his nail.

_"Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot."_

Then Blaine put a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow at Sebastian.

**"You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not.**

_You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth._

_**And that is when it started going south,**_

_**Oh!"**_

The boys turned on their heels and ran around the room, high-fiving the Glee club and acting out the words.

_**"Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips.**_

_**Stop your staring at my - Hey!"**_

They looked back and turned their asses around, glaring.

_**"Take a hint, take a hint.**_

_**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think,**_

_**I think you could use a mint.**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint.**_

_**(La, la, la...)**_

_**T-take a hint, take a hint.**_

_**(La, la, la...)"**_

Kurt took a seat and leaned back in it, Blaine sitting close and leaning the opposite way.

_"I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top._

**You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop".**

_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped._

_**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht,**_

_**Oh!"**_

They got up again, prancing and dancing, pushing the boy's back and getting in their faces.

_**"Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips.**_

_**Stop your staring at my - Hey!**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint.**_

_**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think,**_

_**I think you could use a mint.**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint.**_

_**(La, la, la...)**_

_**T-take a hint, take a hint.**_

_**(La, la, la...)"**_

The boys were angry, Sebastian more offended and Chandler more humiliated. They were turning to go when Kurt and Blaine suddenly appeared again, determined to finish all of the song.

_"What about "No" don't you get?_

**So go and tell your friends,**

_**I'm not really interested.**_

_It's about time that you're leavin'._

**I'm gonna count to three and,**

**Open my eyes and,**

_**You'll be gone."**_

Then Kurt was pushing them both back with a hand, Blaine trailing behind and holding up his fingers as he counted.

**"One.**

_Get your hands off my..._

**Two**_._

_Or I'll punch you in the..._

**Three**_._

_Stop your staring at my - Hey!"_

They both shoved the boy's back, who were starting to look embarrassed.

_**"Take a hint, take a hint.**_

_**I am not your missing link,**_

_**Let me tell you what I think,**_

_**I think you could use a mint.**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint.**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint.**_

**Woah!**

_**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips.**_

_**Stop your staring at my... Hey!**_

_**Take a hint, take a hint.**_

_**(La, la, la...)**_

_**T-take a hint, take a hint.**_

_**(La, la, la...)"**_

The Glee club erupted in applause, and Kurt and Blaine breathed heavily, exhilarated from the performance and triumphant as the boys quietly left the party. They laughed and hugged each other tightly, Blaine lifting Kurt off the ground and swinging him, who gave a surprised squeak and laughed.

The girls _awwwwwwwwwed_ at them, and they continued smiling, lost in each other's eyes.

Together or not, these two belonged to each other, and it's about time other men knew it too.

* * *

"Kurt, c'mon, we _have_ to play."

"I don't know, Blaine," Kurt said hesitantly. "Aren't you drunk enough?"

The badboy shook his head. "I can always strip."

And Kurt stopped protesting, because sue him if he wanted to see the man's chest.

They joined the circle, Puck handing out beers for everyone. Kurt smelled his in distaste, and Blaine smiled fondly at him.

"I'll start!" Brittany cheered. "Never have I ever... had unprotected sex."

No surprise, Puck and Quinn took a sip, which everyone chuckled at. They waited for anyone else to fess up, moving on to Tina.

"Never have I ever... played beer pong."

Mike looked at her shocked while everyone else, except Kurt, took a sip. He rolled his eyes at the questioning looks he was given, deciding to go next.

"Never have I ever... had a dog."

_Then _things started to get interesting.

"Never have I ever... got Slushied with a green one."

"Never have I ever pierced anything."

"Never have I ever... jacked off to images of a woman."

Not surprisingly, the straight males and lesbians took a sip. What _was _interesting was when Quinn took a tentative sip of her own.

"What?" she murmured defensively. "Am I not allowed to be curious?"

Then, "Never have I ever... watched porn."

"Never have I ever... gone all the way."

A decent amount of people drank, leaving Mercedes, Zizes, Blaine, and Kurt without a drink. They were waiting for the next call when they realized everyone was staring at Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine raised an eyebrow in question. "What?"

Santana shook her head. "Porcelain I can believe, but really, Anderson? Not even third base?"

Puck nodded. "I'm more or less shocked you two _haven't_ done it yet."

Kurt blushed scarlet as Blaine shrugged modestly. "I'm waiting for the right time," he admitted.

Kurt smiled softly at him. "... I want it to mean something," he whispered. "I want it to be a way to connect with a person better. I don't want to throw myself around like I don't matter."

The group was silent for a second, taking it in. Until Artie slurred out, "Never have I ever given head."

All females sans Mercedes took a sip, and to everyone's surprise, so did Puck. Kurt and Blaine, however, kept their bottles on the ground.

"Really, Anderson?" Santana cried. "Have you done _anything_?"

* * *

"Blaine, c'mon already," Kurt grunted, trying to get the boy to walk. After the game ended, with several members too drunk to keep drinking and ending up half naked, Blaine was utterly _wasted_. Kurt had stopped playing after finishing his first, and only beer, trying to find Blaine's shirt and jacket, locating them _just_ in time to stop the boy from stripping his pants.

Kurt was not going to lie, he truly enjoyed what he had seen. Blaine was a kick boxer, so it was only natural he had a cut body. But _damn_, nothing could have prepared Kurt for the sheer perfection that was Blaine Anderson's chest.

It was sculpted and smooth looking, like he was chiseled from marble. He had a light dusting of curly chest hair, and his six pack looked rock solid. His cut 'V' disappeared in his jeans, and his nipples were perky from the chill. Blaine was tanned and toned and just _beautiful_. Kurt didn't get to see his back, but if he had...

Making him put his shirt back on was probably the hardest thing Kurt _ever_ had to do.

"Babe," Kurt huffed, semi-dragging the stumbling boy through the door. "Will you work with me here?"

His request was in vain, though, as Blaine's only functioned enough to know it was by a warm body and it liked its smell; hence, Blaine became an octopus and refused to let him go. He was trying valiantly to get Kurt to stay still so Blaine could cuddle. Kurt smiled fondly, truly unable to actually be mad at the boy.

So he found a way to his bedroom, dropping the boy on the mattress face-down, trying to to laugh when he flailed at the sudden change of position. He brought the boy a glass of water, and shook his shoulder to gain his attention.

"Blaine, you gotta drink something," he murmured, smiling at the dazed, horrified look that crossed the Italian's face.

"_Noooooo_," he moaned pitifully. "No more... more drinky."

Kurt snorted lightly, brushing his fingers through the boy's curls. "Not alcohol, babe, _water,_" he said lightly.

Blaine brightened instantly. "I like wuter," he said seriously, nodding to himself. "Wuter is ... wuter's my friend~."

"Your best friend for the time being," Kurt agreed, helping so the poor fool wouldn't dump it on himself (and Kurt's sheets, _way_ to expensive for that).

Blaine was frowning when he finished, looking deep in thought. "No," he said, sounding more sober. "_Kurt's _my best friend. No bodies can _ever _be bestest than Kurt can."

Kurt smiled. Even drunk, he was so endearing. The endearing bad-boy; who'd a thunk?

Kurt carefully changed into pajamas, handing Blaine pair of sweat pants to change into while he did his skin care routine. When he emerged, Blaine was laying on the bed, staring at Kurt with a deep, calculating stare, leaving him feeling bare and exposed.

He hesitantly climbed into the bed, where Blaine immediately crawled over and snuggled up, tangling their legs and pulling the pale boy into his arms. He buried his head in Kurt's neck, breathing in the scent and nuzzling slightly. Kurt shivered at the boy's hot breath ghosting over his skin, raising goosebumps.

"We should totally kiss and stuff," Blaine mumbled, beginning to place light, sloppy kisses over Kurt's collar bone. Kurt's breath hitched, and he used all his will power to pull the boy's head from his neck. Blaine pouted at him, confusion and desire in his glassy eyes.

Kurt smiled reassuringly. "Maybe later," he said, placing a light kiss on the tanned boy's temple. "You need to rest now, B."

Blaine smiled dopily, returning his head and sighing happily. "You called me 'B'," he mumbled, and Kurt felt him smile against his skin.

He smiled gently. "Yeah, I guess I did, huh?"

"Like it," Blaine mumbled. "Like boxing. ...and food. ...and Katy Perry. ...Kurt, too. ... Yeah, I like Kurt. Like him the ...most. Kurt's so _pretty_..."

Kurt willed his heart beat to slow as the boxer talked himself to sleep. Breathing harshly, Kurt placed a kiss on the boy's curly head. Blaine responded by fumbling until his body found Kurt's hand, unconsciously lacing their fingers together. Humming softly, he guided their joined hands to rest on Kurt's chest, right where his heart beat was, strong and sure.

"So happy... Kurt's mine...," the boxer mumbled, barely consious. "... Never gonna... let him go... need him... too much..."

And Kurt almost cried in frustration. Why can't they just _be _together?

But for now, being held by the boy he was slowly falling in love with, hearing him mumble his feelings as he fell asleep... that was enough. More than enough for now.

"... ... Kurt? ..."

"Yeah, Blaine?"

"... Wanna hear you... hear you sing somethin'... Please?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Of course."

_I have died every day, waiting for you._

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_All along I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._


	11. I Always Keep My Promises

Chapter 10: I Always Keep My Promises

* * *

**A/N: **

**I'm **_**so**_** sorry this took so long guys, but graduation happened, and then college prep, ((and I find out **_**all**_** my notes for the rest of this got deleted,)) and **_**then**_** I went to see ****Hedwig**** for my 18th birthday, then I actually **_**started**_** college, and then I had **_**finals**_**, and... Yeah. **

**Anyway... make sure you read the ending notes too!**

* * *

_Kurt didn't know where he was. It was some kind of stage, he knew that, but he couldn't tell where exactly. A single spotlight shone on him, and he smiled, thinking he was to sing for the audience he couldn't see._

_But when he opened his mouth, no sound came out._

_Perplexed, he tried again, and was met with silence. He attempted to speak instead of sing, but the result remained unchanged._

_Panic began to set in. He couldn't speak. _

_And suddenly, he realized, he couldn't move, either._

_He blinked and was tied to a chair, his mouth gagged and eyes wide in fear. The stage lights slowly shown on the audience, highlighting a person who sneered and scoffed at him, some familiar and others not. They all spoke when the light shone upon them;_

_"'Look at your faggy ass. Is it really such a surprise you're a pussy virgin?"_

_"What do you have to say about really being a girl trapped in a boy's body?"_

_"I still have more of a chance than you, because at least I'm a girl."_

_"I betcha' no one is gonna want you after we give your face some actual color."_

_"It's obvious he only hangs around you to get into your tight virgin pants."_

_"Getting _real_ tired of your _shit_, Hummel!"_

_"This is what happens when you act the way you do. Not in this town, freak."_

_"You're great, Kurt, but... if I wanted to date someone like you, I would be into girls."_

_"What a fag, can't even throw a decent punch back. And you call yourself a man."_

_"I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm sure you're awesome, but... I'm just not willing to risk coming out to my folks for you."_

_"I just can't take you seriously when you open your mouth and sound like _that._"_

_"I don't know what he sees in you. Is what you're wearing even _guy_ clothing?"_

_"Your boy toy can't save you now, homo."_

_"What are your thoughts on your father spending so much time in Congress to be away from you more?"_

_"No one, not even Anderson, is _ever_ gonna love you. You'll die all alone, just like you deserve.'"_

_Over and over and over. Their voices overlapped, repeating and rising in volume as the room began to spin. His vision became more and more muddled, and he realized he was being blinded by his own tears. He tried to scream, to speak, to tell them to stop it, that they were _wrong_, to plead and beg and cry._

_But he couldn't. He had been silenced._

_He threw back his head in agony, his silent scream tearing apart his soul._

* * *

Kurt awoke in a sweat, heart running a mile and body shaking in tremors as the remaining fear coursed in his veins. He gasped quietly, hand rising to cup his throat, panic returning.

"It's just a dream, just a dream..." he whispered, the overwhelming relief washing over him as he found his voice intact.

He breathed deeply, keeping his eyes open as his allowed his heart to quiet. He knew it was a dream, he _knew_ those people didn't know him, couldn't touch him...

But he couldn't help it. There was only so much abuse one could take before it began to take its toll.

He startled as he heard the sheets rustling, realizing with a jolt that there was a warm body behind him, an arm across his waist, holding him close and secure. In his fear, he had completely forgotten about Blaine.

_Blaine_.

Blaine was in his bed. Blaine was touching him. _Spooning_ him. Blaine was nuzzling his neck, pressing a gentle kiss as he unconsciously registered Kurt's distress. Even in his sleep, he was trying to help, trying to protect him. Kurt felt a knob lock in his throat as he choked back more tears.

He didn't deserve him. He never would.

As the boxer continued his quiet murmuring, Kurt continued his dangerous monologue. Why _was _Blaine so into him? He was into sports, and an amazing singer and dancer, he was a fighter, wore leather and piercings and drove a motorcycle. His brain was so large he skipped an entire grade, and he had endless amounts of money that he was so modest and humble about.

And he wanted _Kurt?_

Kurt Hummel, who changed his middle name to his mother's name, who was paler than pale, had feminine, elvish characteristics, and a voice like Diana Ross. Kurt, who hated to sweat, wore the strangest fashion styles, was atheist, who had a skin care regime an hour long. He can't even get facial hair, for Gaga's sake!

He had lied when he said the reason he had never been on a date was because he had never liked anyone like that. That was never farther from the truth. He liked plenty of guys; they just never seemed to like him. Or think he was worth it.

There was that embarrassing crush on Finn, before they became family; there was Angelo, who thought Kurt was just too... _feminine_ for his tastes; Brian, who wasn't ready to come out, at least not for _Kurt_; Chris, who just couldn't see past Kurt's high voice; Will, who hated how Kurt drew attention to himself through his clothes, jealous.

Kurt was never allowed to even _get_ a date before he was rejected.

He was tired of it. Tired of the judging, the assumptions, the stereotyping. Tired of the ignorance, the bias hatred, the bullying. He just wanted to be happy, like everyone else. Why wasn't he allowed to be happy? What did he ever _do_?

He smiled as Blaine searched for his hand in his sleep, entwining their fingers together again before letting out a sigh of contempt. He felt his heart swell as the voices in his head were momentarily silenced at the gesture. Anyone who acted so in their sleep was sure to be genuine, right? He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

Who was he to wonder why Blaine liked him so much? Everyone had a type; maybe he was just going to have to get used to the idea that he was Blaine's.

He smiled at the thought. He liked being Blaine's. He liked it a lot.

Maybe... even enough to let that last wall down. If not now, certainly very soon...

Humming softly, he tucked himself deeper into the boy's arms, which tightened around him in response. Raising their joined hands to his lips, the pale boy placed a gentle, loving kiss upon the tanned knuckles wrapped so securely around his own.

If this was what he was fighting for, then...

It was worth the fight. _Every_ fight.

* * *

The first thing Blaine realized as he awoke was that he wasn't alone.

And that he wasn't startled in the slightest.

He remembered drinking. A lot. Spin the bottle, singing with Kurt, Kurt letting him crash with him...

He hummed as he returned his head to the boy's chest, breathing in deeply the tantalizing scent of vanilla and jasmine mixed with a bit of alcohol from the previous night. He blushed as he registered that he was the shirtless one of the two, but when Kurt tightened his arms around him unconsciously as he murmured in his sleep, he found that he really wasn't in the place to be complaining. He gazed at the boy beneath him in fond adoration, lightly brushing back some stray hairs that had fallen across his forehead.

_God_, he was so beautiful. He still couldn't believe he had found someone so amazing, so perfect. And even more shocking, that said person seemed to think of him in the same light.

It puzzled him, to be sure. For years he was teased for being such a paradox; liking sports but performing musical numbers, wearing bow ties while playing the guitar, having the looks of a 1950's crooner and choosing to 'ruin' it with the leather look. He just couldn't please everybody. Screw them, so what if he didn't fit the stereotypes? There wasn't a guide book of rules he was supposed to be following.

His parents, as supportive as they were of his sexuality, weren't so understanding in other areas. They were never home, they don't understand how he was such good friends with Katianna, because she was there more often than not, and have someone to talk to about his day. They didn't get why he wanted to pursue Broadway, why he never spoke to them about boys, why he insisted on looking like a delinquent when they knew he was raised to be a proper gentleman.

They were there; but they weren't _there_. They tried, he gave them that, but they just weren't.

Kurt was. Kurt _understood_ him, let him feel he could be himself that he didn't have to put up the mask that was getting harder and harder to take off. With Kurt, he could _breathe_ again.

And he was going to hold on to him for as long as he would allow him too. He was starting to think that _nothing_, not even the terrifying and completely probable possibility of Kurt breaking his heart, would keep him away.

He frowned as said boy in question began to fidget, a tiny whimper escaping his lips. The boxer's brows knotted together in concern, and he contemplated whether he should wake the boy up or not.

"You're lying," Kurt murmured, his tone coming out scared and desperate. Blaine's heart plummeted as the started to form assumptions on what the boy could be dreaming of. "No, you're _wrong_, all of you, you don't _know _me, you're lying..."

Kurt's face took on a pink flush, his skin feeling clammy to Blaine's touch. He let out a moan, flinching away from Blaine's hand like he had been burned. Scared, Blaine gently shook his shoulder, speaking to him gently so not to startle him. He didn't know if waking someone like this was smart, but his heart wanted to cry each time Kurt did, constricting in his chest and making breathing so horribly difficult.

Kurt's eyes opened wide, the blues standing out in sharp contrast to the irritated reds that surrounded them. Upon seeing where he was, Kurt drew in a shaky breath, his voice coming out rough from the combination of deep sleep and cold fear; "Blaine?"

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine whispered, agonized. The Italian's heart broke, and he gathered the boy he was quickly falling for into his arms, holding him to his frame tightly as he rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back. Kurt clung to him, a hand cupping his neck and holding on to the hairs there, while the other clutched tightly at his arm.

"It's not true, they're _wrong_, _none_ of it is true, it's not, it's _not_, I _know_ it's not..." Kurt babbled into his shoulder, voice breaking at several parts and changing octaves as he became more distressed. Blaine could feel a damp spot forming where Kurt was pressed securely against his chest. He sounded so _desperate_ to believe himself, to fight whatever demons were plaguing his soul, and seeing the boy in such a state snapped something inside the boxer.

It was a position he was most unhappily familiar with.

He didn't even realized he had started to sing, quietly and softly, until he felt Kurt's hand slid down his arm to lace together with his fingers, anchoring them together.

_"I've been alone._

_Surrounded by darkness._

_I've seen how heartless,_

_The world can be._

_I've seen you crying._

_You felt like it's hopeless._

_I'll always do my best,_

_To make you see;_

_Baby, you're not alone,_

_'Cause you're here with me._

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down,_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you._

_And you know it's true._

_It don't matter what'll come to be,_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..."_

Kurt's body had stopped shaking, a shudder running down every few moments instead, and he pulled his head back far enough to gaze into Blaine's eyes. He hiccupped softly, a ghost of a smile beginning to form. Blaine lifted a hand and carefully brushed the tears away from a porcelain cheek. Blue eyes blinked, and a single tear trickled down, met quickly by the calluses on an olive thumb. The act only made more tears fall faster.

There was silence in the dark of the room as the final notes faded into the air in a hushed breath. Blaine was studying the boy's face anxiously, hopping he hadn't crossed any lines and screwed this up entirely.

He startled when he found himself softly aquatinted with a smooth pair of lips he'd had the pleasure of meeting before. The kiss was chaste and sweet, with a tiny tang of salt on his tongue. Kurt pulled back, his eyes shining brilliantly from the effects of the tears and his emotions.

"That was beautiful, Blaine," the boy breathed, his arms coming up to encircle the younger boy in his arms, as he held the hypnotizing gaze between their eyes. "What was that?"

Blaine swallowed hard, his Adams apple bobbing in his throat. He looked down bashfully, a look of uncertainty and shyness spreading amongst his features. He felt the room get a lot smaller all of a sudden.

"I wrote it," he mumbled, a pink blush rising fast to lightly dust his cheeks. He felt his heart rate pick up in speed as he awaited Kurt's reaction.

He heard a sharp gasp, and dared to dart his eyes up, quickly locating the blue orbs currently widened in shock, disbelief, and awe.

"_Blaine_," Kurt breathed, his voice hushed and full of admiration. "You _wrote _that? Oh my god, it's... it's _amazing_."

Kurt smiled at him, a real genuine smile that takes over your face and sends a sparkle into your eyes. Blaine waited a breath, then two, but Kurt did not break into laughter, claiming he was kidding and withdrawing his wonderful compliment. He tilted his head and waited, a look of fondness causing the corners of his eyes to crinkle and his nose to scrunch up adorably. Blaine couldn't help but lean in to kiss the tip of it, feeling high off the soft giggle it emitted, and continuing to press soft, gentle kisses over the porcelain skin.

"You are _so _incredible," Blaine breathed into the skin, feeling Kurt's arms tighten and draw him in closer, pulling their chests flush together. He could feel Kurt's excited heart pound against him, and he felt a swirl of pride inside him as he realized he was the cause of it. His heart fluttered for a brief moment, transfixed as Kurt's copied the action a few seconds later.

Kurt buried his face into Blaine's neck, his nose skimming and nuzzling the warm flesh he found there. Blaine barely repressed a shiver at the contact, heat coiling in his belly.

"We should get back to bed," Kurt murmured, his breath leaving warm puffs of air against Blaine's skin, placing a gentle kiss into the hollow of his throat, and this time the boxer was unable to keep the shiver down.

Shakily he nodded, and Kurt turned around in his arms, snuggling back against his chest and drawing their hands to rest over his heart, which beat strong and sure. He breathed out slowly, tightening his hold on Blaine's arms around himself. He let out a hum of contentment when he felt a fleeting kiss be pressed lovingly on top of his head, Blaine's legs intertwining with his own.

"Thank you," he breathed, sleep already sucking him down into its grasp. Blaine simply pressed another kiss to his head, letting the tears he had been holding in fall down in silent shows of agony.

* * *

Blaine awoke again at a much more reasonable time, glancing at the clock and groaning at how late it was. He didn't even know if Kurt's parents were home, or what they would think if they walked in and saw their son wrapped up in the arms of a shirtless boy, on his bed asleep, no less. He should probably get going if he ever wanted to see Kurt again.

Oh, but the warm body wrapped tight around him felt so _good_, and the head that rested on his chest, little strands of chestnut hair falling into his face, was so tempting. He would willing face thousands of angry, overprotective parents if he got to spend every night like this, every morning with this sight to greet him.

He rubbed at his face as he stifled a yawn, feeling the dryness of where his tears had tracked down his face. He still felt like he had to talk to Kurt about his dream, help him, and do _something_. He could kiss the tears away, but he wanted to keep them from even forming in the beginning.

Kurt stirred under his movements, moaning a little and burying his face deeper in Blaine's chest. The arm thrown around the tanned boy's waist tightened subconsciously, and Blaine could feel the shift in the elder's breathing as he gained awareness. Smiling tenderly, he began to smoothly card his fingers through the boy's thick locks, scratching lightly at the scalp and marveling at the sound of approval he received. Kurt breathed in deeply before lifting his head slowly, peaking up at Blaine through a crackled eyelid.

"Good morning," Blaine whispered, his hand running through brown hair before sweeping down to cup one of the pale cheeks. Kurt leaned into the touch, his eyes closing momentarily as he nuzzled into the hand's caress.

"Morning," Kurt mumbled sleepily, not the slightest bit uncomfortable in their current situation. Yeah, they shared a bed, Blaine had lost his shirt at one point in the night, and they weren't even dating, but... that was okay. Kurt never liked labels anyway. Blaine would be ready soon, he was sure of it... and he would wait forever for him if he had to.

Kurt yawned and stretched, his arms coming down to rest around Blaine's neck, who wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist to pull him up. Blaine couldn't resist leaning down to brush their noses together, and Kurt responded by tilting his head and capturing Blaine's mouth. Blaine tried to pull back, mumbling against his lips about morning breath, which really, Kurt could give a damn about right now.

They kissed softly and slowly for several moments, when Blaine's stomach rumbled loudly between them. He pulled back and hid his face in Kurt's shoulder, embarrassed laughter shaking his body a bit. Kurt bit his lip to hide the smile threatening to break out.

"Now, I could quote _Twilight_ about breakfast right about now, but I don't want you to run screaming to the hills because I actually _like_ that fandom, so..." Blaine trailed off, his words slightly muddled against Kurt's skin.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "As long as you don't say you're team Edward, we're fine."

He started laughing when he felt Blaine tense up under him. "No! Blaine! _Why_? He's so cryptic, and 'self-sacrificing', and overbearing and... _pale_."

"Well, I obviously have a thing for tall, pale guys with pretty eyes and brown hair, who walk and speak with such inhuman grace." Blaine retorted, pulling back to smirk at Kurt. Kurt blushed, looking down at the implied compliment.

"Well, tanned, muscled, dark haired boys with brown eyes and alpha behavior has always been attractive to me," Kurt conceded, returning the smirk before winking playfully. "And making love to Taylor Lautner on a dewy meadow of lilac before he gets fat _is_ on my bucket list, so..."

Blaine laughed, pushing forward so he was sitting up. Gently he placed a kiss to Kurt's forehead, letting his lips linger longer than was necessary before pulling back.

"I'd be into you even if you _were_ a vampire," he whispered softly, speaking with such conviction that no color rose to accompany his words this time. He wasn't embarrassed of this. He was completely serious.

Kurt forgot how to breath for a moment, but when he did he could only smile and reply, "And even if you _did_ have to walk around shirtless forever because of your constant need to shape shift into a giant hairy dog, I'd still be interested."

Blaine laughed and rested his forehead against Kurt's, their giggles quieting until they sat there in silence, soaking up each other's presence. Eventually Kurt reached down and found Blaine's shirt, handing it to him with a forlorn smile.

"C'mon, let's get you home. My parents are due back in about an hour, and while I'm certain Finn is going to stay crashed at Puck's until dinner, I'm going to be a good host and make you some breakfast while you shower first."

* * *

Kurt should have known that after sleeping with Blaine, he wouldn't be able to look at him the same way, ever again.

Granted, it was the act of 'sharing a bed' kind of sleeping, but _still_. Everything felt... different. More intense, more focused, more... _hungry_.

He was _so_ insanely turned on to everything and anything Blaine Anderson, he was starting to consider wearing sweat pants to school now. Because no one should be allowed to be _that_ insanely sexy at everything they do. It's just not fair.

So yeah. Things had definitely gotten more intense between them.

He couldn't stop thinking about Sunday morning, how sweet Blaine had been when he was comforting him, how amazing it felt waking up with the person you could picture yourself spending forever with, how the domestic feeling that had settled over them took him with both hands and shook him upside down.

He had never felt more cheated in his life then he did in that moment when Blaine drove his motorcycle, parked at Kurt's because Kurt drove them to the party, home that Sunday. And now Kurt was acutely aware of every shift, breath, every move Blaine made when he was in his range of senses. Every smile melted his heart, every brush of skin spiked his heart rate, and every flicker of the bracelet on his wrist seemed to brand Blaine's name into his heart in hot, red letters.

Even though the bullying was still happening, even though Karofsky seemed to be getting more and more aggressive in his abuse, even though Kurt was finding it really hard to even _look_ at his brother without getting pissed, Kurt had never felt more blessed in his life.

Kurt Hummel was ready to take names and earn some _well_-deserved time with his favorite guy of all time, next to his father, respectfully.

* * *

"Where are _you_ going?"

Blaine froze in his tracks, cursing silently in his head before turning around swiftly, fake smile plastered on instantly. He should have known he couldn't hide this forever.

He saw questioning blue eyes, and a small, amused smile fall a bit around the corners when they took in the boxer's face. Guilt spread in his chest, making breathing a bit more difficult. Kurt was the one person who didn't deserve the fake appearances Blaine bestowed on everyone else. He deserved more.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked hesitantly, his eyes drawn towards the object Blaine was trying to subtly hide behind his back. The shorter boy flinched back on instinct, and Kurt tried his best to remain stoic. Blaine didn't owe him anything, he shouldn't be offended that Blaine had secrets to keep. Even if he wasn't an exception to them.

"Kurt, hey... Um... Listen, it's not what it looks like..."

Confused, Kurt came up and pulled the younger's arm back, who allowed it obediently. Blaine turned his face away, cheeks flooding in shame as Kurt sucked in a gasp in shock.

"Blaine..." Kurt spoke, his voice heartbroken. The delinquent swallowed hard, turning back to the countertenor with melted gold, pleading eyes.

"Please, please hear me out, Kurt," he asked desperately. "I _swear_ it's not what you think."

Kurt shook his head, his hand pulling back to cover his mouth. He breathed shakily before removing it, just far enough to ask the burning question.

"Then explain; why do you have a carton of cigarettes on you?"

Blaine sighed, his shoulders raising in a shrug before falling back down. "It's part of the image. I cut a class every now and then for a few minutes to come out to the bleachers, where I light up a few smokes and _pretend_ to use them. People don't approach me, least I _burn _them or something, and it gives a more menacing look, so they take me more seriously."

He approached Kurt cautiously, reaching out slowly to grasp a pale hand. His heart thumped with relief when the taller boy threaded their fingers together instantly, despite the current situation.

"I promise, Kurt, that's all this is," Blaine breathed, a reassuring smile starting to sprout. "It's all fake. I would _never _intentionally harm myself like that. I promise."

Kurt nodded shakily, reaching up with his free hand to wipe at his tears a bit. "And you haven't broken a promise to me yet," he breathed, smiling sweetly as the relief shone clearly across his angelic face.

Blaine grinned, his heart beginning to hammer for a different reason. Kurt had intercepted him in the hall, and they were all alone. For the moment.

"God, I'm sorry," Kurt said, looking away as his cheeks flushed suddenly. "I'm so embarrassed. It's your life, your choices, it's not like my opinion really matters anyway. Who am I to tell you what you can and can't do? I can't even give that courtesy to myself, just, god forget you saw me, ok?"

"No, wait!" Blaine called, reaching out and grabbing the boy's wrist before he could escape.

Kurt turned to him and flinched, his teeth coming out to bite at his lip anxiously.

"Don't go," Blaine whispered.

Kurt's eyes widened at the heat he heard behind those words, a blush beginning to creep up his ears. Would he ever get used to the way Blaine made him feel?

"Please?" Blaine asked, pouting and pulling out a ridiculous puppy face for effect. Kurt could feel his resolve slipping as he gazed into those big, honey-hazel eyes.

"Alright, fine. The things I do for you, I swear…" he murmured, giving in. He was rewarded by a blinding grin. The hand holding his wrist shifted so their fingers were interlaced. He could feel the silver heart on his bracelet brush against his knuckles.

"Come on, then," Blaine said, tugging their joined hands so Kurt would follow him. "Let's go have some fun."

Kurt hoped they had the same idea of what consisted as _fun_.

* * *

Blaine was careless. His guard was down, his mask was peeling. He couldn't help how Kurt made him feel, how _alive_ he was when they were together. He should have known it wasn't safe.

He should have _known_ it was too good to be true.

Apparently, _Vocal Adrenaline_ still saw _The New Directions_ as a threat. And apparently, Sebastian had found out about it and decided to use it to his advantage.

How was he supposed to know their spies had memorized his fake smoke breaks schedule? How was he to know, Sebastian had struck a deal with them to get two strong male voices out of the picture for Regionals? _How was he to __**know**_ they knew the only thing that would keep him from attacking them, was capturing Kurt first?

The truth is… he wasn't.

And he didn't.

And Kurt had no choice but to watch.

* * *

Kurt felt like the tears would never stop. His voice was hoarse from his screams and his pleas, the begging and the insults that had sprouted from his face.

Blaine lay on the ground, gasping for breath as the assault of punches and kicks finally ceased. He was choking on the blood from his nose dripping into his mouth, and the cut on his lip burned. His eyebrow and ears bled where his studs had been ripped out.

A hand grabbed his chin roughly, and forced his head up. Three bodies moved behind him to pin his arms down. He glared at the leering face in front of him, hatred burning within his brown eyes.

"And now, the finale! I'm sure you'll find it enjoyable," Sebastian crooned, mockingly patting Blaine on the cheek. The Italian spit in his face.

Sebastian scowled and punched him in the face. Blaine cursed as his head reared back, his eye beginning to swell instantly.

"Pay close attention, tiger!" Sebastian sneered, backpedaling towards Kurt. Blaine's eyes widened in fear, his heart beginning to hammer. They had left Kurt untouched, he could handle anything they threw at him, just not Kurt.

_No, no no, not Kurt, not Kurt notKurtnotKurtnoNO!_

Sebastian pulled out a small switch blade. The medal glinted in the sunlight, menacing and utterly horrifying. Kurt whimpered in terror.

A few murmurs broke out among the crowd. Apparently Sebastard had kept the specifics of the 'finale' from them.

Sebastian went up to Kurt, his lips close to the boy's ear as he ran his finger across the smooth blade.

"I wonder," he whispered, raising the hairs on the back of the pale male's neck. "Who would possibly hire, respect, or even _want_ you… if they knew exactly what you were?"

Kurt's heart hammered in his chest, pounding so hard it could be heard in the silence that had ensued. Blaine began to struggle, prompting more people to come in and hold him down.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Blaine cried, his voice breaking in his fear. "It's ME you want! LET HIM GO!"

Sebastian kept his back to the boxer, but Kurt could see the sinister sneer sprout across his face.

"You're right Anderson… it IS you I want. I could care less if this _fairy_ has several slurs carved and scarred into his face. Wouldn't make any difference to me. You, however," Sebastian drawled, pivoting to smirk at the seething boy. "_You_, my fine prize, would most likely care, wouldn't you?"

A hush fell upon the group. Then a man slid next to Sebastian, murmuring in his ear. Kurt was close enough to catch it.

"This wasn't the _deal_, Smythe! We rough up Anderson, scare the two from competing, that's all! We never agreed to… to _torture_ them!"

Sebastian shrugged him off. "Fuck off. Like I care about the specifics of the damn deal."

He turned back to Blaine, his face turning solemn.

"What will it be, Anderson?" he asked, his voice soft and hushed; it contradicted both the knife and the body language he was using. Blaine and Kurt shook a little, petrified.

"Will you transfer to Dalton, join the Warblers, and be mine? Or…"

The knife drew up to Kurt's face, causing the boy to flinch back and gasp. The tip grazed the pale flesh of his temple, and Blaine cried out in fury, veins in his neck throbbing from a combination of fury and his determination to break free.

"…Will little gay-face here… have to pay the price?" Smythe asked, voice just as soft as before.

The pressure on the knife tip increased ever so slightly. Kurt trembled as his blue eyes poured a fresh trail of tears.

"Stop it, STOP IT! PLEASE! DON'T _HURT_ HIM, _don't_, please, _please_…" Blaine sobbed, his own tears pooling down his face and mixing with the dried blood and dirt already crusted there.

"This isn't… _right_," one of the guys holding Blaine back murmured hesitantly. The rest of them around him seemed to agree.

"Yeah, this is just messed _up_," another, more feminine voice, added, prompting a few nods. Blaine felt a surge of hope burrow in his chest.

The largest one pinning Blaine paused for a few moments, indicated with his head, and the guy restraining Kurt blinked in comprehension.

"I'm _waiting_," Sebastian drawled, gaze still fixed onto Blaine, missing every exchange.

Slowly, the guy holding Kurt began to backpedal, pulling Kurt way from the knife. Sebastian didn't notice the change in pressure upon the blade's tip. A few guys came up to flank him, and they pushed Kurt behind them.

The largest one whispered into Blaine's ear, and Blaine felt a wave or gratitude washing over him and clearing his head.

"_Kick his crazy ass, man."_

All the guys restraining Blaine released him at once, and immediately Blaine dropped into his fighter stance, malice and bloodlust morphing his face like a grotesque metamorphosis.

Sebastian startled, glancing back to see Kurt was gone, and being guarded by _Vocal Adrenaline_ members, boy and girl alike.

"_What the fuck are you _doing_?_" he hissed, disbelief and rage coloring his own features.

"I'll tell you what we're doing," the girl directly in front of Kurt said. Her face was a mask of shame and defiance. "The _right_ thing."

"Drop the knife, Sebastian," Blaine called, his voice calm and smooth, with venom dripping from every word. "Fight me. Fight me like a _man_."

Smirking, Smythe threw the blade to the side, where the girl who spoke scrabbled to grab it and keep it out of reach. He crossed his arms across his chest and raised his eyebrow.

"If you wanted some foreplay, all you had to do was ask," Smythe responded with a condescending tone.

"NO!"

Blaine blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting anyone to interfere.

"Blaine, don't!" Kurt said again, struggling to get through the barricade of protectors he suddenly had.

"Let him through," the girl spoke again. Blaine was surprised at how much she was doing; she hadn't seemed like anyone with power in the group before. Perhaps she just had the largest wake-up call of them all.

The crowd parted and Kurt came scrambling through, running straight to Blaine. A bit dazed from the adrenaline and anger, Blaine opened his arms without thought, a look of bewilderment on his face and the chestnut haired boy collided with his chest.

"I don't understand," Blaine said. Kurt pulled back to look at him in confusion.

"_Why_ don't you want me to beat the asshole who was about to _scar_ your _face_?" Blaine asked, puzzlement and a bit of hurt on his face.

Kurt just shook his head. "It isn't who you _are_; it never was. I want revenge as much as you do, and I know you could win without a doubt. But attempting to right or fix violence with more violence is just… counterproductive. It's not _worth_ the fight, Blaine."

Vaguely, Blaine saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned to look just in time to see Sebastian pulling back his fist. Blaine reacted, pushing himself in front of Kurt-

-only to watch a petite hand grab Smythe's wrist, halting his action.

There was a general gasp among the crowd. Sebastian looking ready to burst. The girl who stood up for Kurt was doing it again.

"For fucks sakes, Ginevra, I'm going to hurt you too if you don't back the fuck off," he growled at her. She met his gaze unflinchingly, straightening her back and appearing taller than she was.

"You never told us they were a _couple_," she seethed.

He looked momentarily throw for a loop. "The hell does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"You just said they were strong voices and you wanted some payback in return for strength in numbers," she replied. "We aren't strangers to these things, it's a tradition here to egg the completion. We were all for that, but you convinced us you had a better plan.

"We are ambitious, and cunning, and will turn on each other to get solos here. But we do NOT _torture_, nor do we punish people based off their sexuality or gender. Talent? Yes. But for loving someone? _Never_."

There was shocked silence. Sebastian was quietly seething.

"And I would rather take a beating from you, than stand by and watch you punish these two boys, _just_ for falling in love."

Her speech seemed to be drawing forth courage in others. More girls flanked her, lifting their fists as if they were preparing to fight back. The guys, most likely to keep from being shown up, surrounded them as well.

Blaine and Kurt looked on in amazement as the people who had attacked them had suddenly taken their side.

"The deal's off, _Sebastard_," Ginevra smirked, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hip.

Sebastian was enraged. Two hands shot out and pulled him out of the center, where there was a slight scuffle, and _Vocal Adrenaline_ began to herd him away from the two boys.

A lot of the guys patted Blaine on the back and muttered apologies as they passed by, and a few girls did the same. Kurt looked to see Ginevra returning with their stolen bags, shame encompassing every feature. She looked near to tears.

"I… I'm-,"

"Stop," Kurt said, reaching out and placing a soft, comforting hand on her shoulder. She chanced a glance up, fear and apprehension shinning in her blue-green eyes. He smiled at her in gratitude.

"_Thank you_. Thank you _so_ much."

She began to sob.

Blaine reached out and hugged her on reflex, and she curled her face into his shoulder as her body began to shake. Kurt rubbed her back slowly, concern starting to break through the shock of what had just happened.

"Y-you don't _unders-stand_," she sniffed. "M-my _parents_ are _l-lesbians_; I've spent my ent-tire _life_ being an advocate and ally. I, I couldn't _stand_ myself if had let him hurt you. I'm ashamed I e-even _agreed_ to this plan in the f-first place!"

"Everyone makes bad choices every now and then," Kurt told her sagely. "What matters is making the right choice in the end, and admitting to your faults. Hey," he said gently, guiding her head up to look into his. He smiled. "I'm _really_ glad you did."

She sniffed loudly and nodded her head, the ghost of a smile pulling at her lips. She backed out of Blaine's arms, frowning at him.

"I can't believe they tore your jewelry off," she said, referring to the missing ear and eyebrow studs.

Blaine tried to shrug it off. "Always a bit of a hazard with those things," he said. "Besides, at least they left my tongue one alone. Though, it _did_ cut my cheek on a few of those punches…"

"Okay, thank you Blaine!" Kurt said quickly as Ginevra's eyes began to water again. "Seriously, sweetie, don't worry about it, okay? Blaine will heal, I wasn't hurt, and we can still compete; everything's okay."

She nodded, albeit still looking unhappy.

"If it means that much to you," Blaine said, "do us a favor and use all that choir money you guys flaunt around and try to keep that guy away from us, eh?"

She smiled, her face still distorted from the redness of crying and her present disappointment. Her eyes were bloodshot… they made the green of her eyes seem to glow, like a beacon of emerald. Kurt really emphasized with her; to be pulled into something as horrible as this.

"I have to go," she said, as a car horn suddenly echoed across the pavement. She turned away and started walking. After about ten feet she stopped, and turned around.

"I wish you two… _every_ happiness."

And then she sprinted away from them as fast as she could.

They could hear tires squealing in the distance moments later.

* * *

"Kurt."

The curly-haired boy was ignored. He sighed from underneath his umbrella.

"Kurt, c'mon. You need to come in. Standing in the rain isn't healthy for you."

He was met by silence.

He frowned even harder. Kurt had driven Blaine to the police station, telling them Sebastian had attacked them and they both wanted restraining orders. Parents were called, photos of injuries were taken, the whole ordeal.

The shock of what happened… what _could_ have happened, seemed to have finally settled into Kurt, now that there was nothing left to do about the matter. He seemed… lost.

The second it had begun to rain, he had marched straight outside and stood in the middle of his lawn, without an umbrella, without changing out of his designer clothes, without a word.

Blaine was worried. But he knew everyone had different ways to cope about the matter. Blaine's outlet was boxing.

Kurt…

Kurt's was in song.

_"She never slows down._

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down._

_She won't turn around._

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down._

_She won't make a sound._

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down._

_She wants to be found._

_The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

_So stand in the rain,_

_Stand your ground._

_Stand up when it's all crashing down._

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown._

_And one day, what's lost can be found._

_You stand in the rain."_

Blaine approached cautiously, moving the umbrella over Kurt's head as a sort of truce. Kurt seemed to blink unseeingly. He turned and locked gazes with Blaine.

And when he knocked the umbrella out of Blaine's hands and captured him in a desperate kiss, there was nothing Blaine could do but give in to it. They kissed in the rain for what felt like hours, feeding off each other's fear and relief and desperation and _emotion_ for the other.

...However, Blaine drew the line when he heard thunder crack through the air.

* * *

"So, I see you finally pulled yourself away from the boyfriend," a slightly smug voice drawled as the front door opened and closed.

Blaine shook his head; his blissed look drooping from his face at an alarming pace.

"He's not my boyfriend," he mumbled, passing her and heading up the long spiral stairs to his room.

"…_What?!_" he heard her exclaim, followed by several loud footsteps on the stairs as she hurried to catch up to him.

"How is that _possible_? You're telling me even something like _that_ wasn't enough for you two to get your acts together-,"

"I'm trying to _PROTECT_ HIM!"

She froze on the steps, looking up at him in alarm. Then she blinked and her face morphed into confusion. His turned his back on her and continued up the steps at a faster pace than before.

"Protect him?" she called after him.

"I don't want to talk about it, Katianna, ok?" he sighed, reaching his room and attempting to close the door.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, if you lock me out I will rub chili peppers over all your underwear next time I do the laundry!"

"Fine!" he shouted in exasperation, storming away and promptly falling face first into the center of his bed.

She followed him in and closed the door softly, coming to stand by him for a few moments. She sat on the bed gingerly, as if afraid of startling him.

"Protect him?" she asked gently.

His groan was muffled from the comforter. He pulled his head up and began to pace his room, his fist clenched tightly.

"Don't you get it? I _can't_ be with him! Look at all the awful things that happen to him _without_ us dating! How can I put him at risk for the sake of my own selfishness?"

"Blaine, surely you don't believe that…" Katianna tried, standing up and attempting to intercept him.

"It doesn't matter if I do or don't!" he yelled, face hurt and angry. "Because that is what _has_ happened, and it is what _will_ happen again! No matter what I do, I'm not _good enough_ for him! I'm not-,"

He paused, breathing heavily and blinking rapidly. He marched back to his bed and sat down upon it. His whole body tensed; and then relaxed with a large, depressed sigh.

"I'm not… _strong_ enough," he whispered to the ground, his hands coming up to hide his face. Katianna saw him inhale deeply, releasing with a heavy sounding sigh.

"I don't understand what's happening," he murmured.

She looked over at him sadly, seeing so much the little brother she never had, and never knew she wanted. She sat beside him on his bed, reaching up to run her fingers soothingly through his unruly black locks.

"Did I ever tell you about Antonio?" she asked gently.

She waited patiently as the boxer continued to breathe into his palms. After a moment or two, she saw his shoulder rise slightly in a small shrug. She smiled softly.

"I was a junior in High school when we first met," she began, continuing her menstruations on his hair. "He was a junior as well, and we met through a mutual friend. We had the same gym period, but different classes, so I saw him every day. And he made it clear _just_ how cool he thought I was.

"It was really exciting at first. I had been single since the second day of sophomore year, and the few dates I had at the dances didn't even have kisses. Heck, I kissed my best _girl_ friend first, and that was because of Truth-or-Dare. So to have someone be into me, and into me so _strongly_, I was ecstatic. I'm a hopeless romantic at heart, and being single never sat well with me, even though I lived life perfectly happy without dating.

"Mind you, we never _actually_ dated. We flirted, _boy_ did we flirt and tease, but that was it. Then one day I invited him over to give me a guitar lesson. I'd always wanted to learn, and true alone time was always a good way to judge the extent of a crush. But as I was getting ready for him to come over, I realized I had opted to leave my glasses on instead of putting in my contacts. I had _never_ done that before, not even for my boyfriends. Only this wasn't a good sign; not for me."

By this time Blaine was looking up at her, genuine interest in his warm honey eyes. She felt her heart warm at the sight. Her own brother had _never_ been interested in spending time with her, talking with her, even acknowledging her. He was always so embarrassed by her, how she was the opposite of conforming, and he was the very definition of it. Aside from threatening her ex after their breakup her sophomore year, it was more like having a live-in tenant than a twin. The fact that Blaine truly _wanted_ to listen to her was the kind of affection she never knew she craved.

"And it was confusing, because I _liked_ when he put his arm around my waist, I _liked_ when he teased me, I _liked_ when he called me nick-names. But if I didn't care about him seeing me at perfection only, because in my mind the boys I like _deserve_ someone so pretty... I realized that I wasn't trying to capture his interest; I was simply taking."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow, the stud shinning in the lighting from his desk lamp. "What do you mean by that?"

She shrugged her shoulders sadly. "What I thought was a crush on him, was really a crush on the _idea_ of him."

Blaine frowned at that, confusion shinning stronger.

Katianna smiled meekly. "As I've said, I'm a romantic at heart. It was damaging to my ego to not be asked out, to not be the catch I - modestly, I should say - saw myself as. I wanted to experience love, like I had with my ex, and I didn't want to wait. I connect with people through physical affection, and Antonio was always providing it, all without crossing any barriers. I never felt _uncomfortable_, but I never let him do anything more than kiss me. And _just_ kissing, there was no touching or biting or even tongue. He fed my ego, my hormonal need for affection, and curbed my loneliness."

"But you didn't like him enough to date him. You were settling," Blaine filled in, piecing it together.

She nodded. "I'm not proud of it. But I also just had the feeling that... he would never be able to fully _commit_ to me, you know? He just... never made me feel like I could trust him to not cheat on me. And I had never seen this, but he always made comments about his drinking habits, and I was never comfortable with that either.

"It continued through most of senior year, actually. He asked several times if I had changed my mind, I told him every time that I just didn't see him that way, he said okay, and then we went back to our habits. He walked me to class, I walked him to the bus. I sat on his lap in GSA, he agreed to sing a duet with me during open-mic. And once in a blue moon, I would let him kiss me.

"I felt _horrible_ afterwards. He acted okay with what we had, so I told myself there was no harm, no foul. In a sense we were a couple during school hours only, only without the dates and without the expectations, and no titles. He even brought me flowers and cute stuffed animals every once in a while, again for no reason, just because he wanted to.

"He was _so_ good to me, too. He called me bae, cuddled with me, listened to me rant and complain, we had inside jokes and he made an effort to learn about my fandoms and celebrity crushes and all the little details I told him, like how I didn't like soda, or how I wanted tattoos but didn't want to pierce my ears; no topic was taboo between us, and I held nothing back. It was... practically flawless."

"Why didn't you give him a chance?" Blaine asked, confusion and a bit of fear creeping into his voice. "Why not just make it official?"

"Besides the reasons I previously mentioned? For what were, most likely, the same reasons you haven't with Kurt," she said softly, hesitance in her tone.

Blaine felt the tips of his triangular eyebrows touch his hairline.

"What?" he said in shock. "What are you saying?"

She held up her hands passively. "I'm not implying, just guessing. Hear me out."

He cocked an eyebrow, but crossed his arms and gestured for her to speak.

"I think you know you two are going to have to face homophobia, whether it's with each other or someone else. I think you know everyone assumes you two are together anyway, so making it official won't really change anything," she said softly.

"Antonio and I were seniors in High school," she continued. "I was going to Illinois to study Architecture; he was staying there. There was a part of me that was afraid. I didn't want to give in to him, to start to gain actual feelings for him just as I was about to leave him and, possibly never see him again. I didn't want a boyfriend keeping me from experiencing college, I didn't want the possible heartbreak, and in all honesty... I didn't see him as _worth_ the risk. I mean, I didn't love him. Why would I try then? So I didn't.

"It didn't last anyway. One day, two months from graduation, he just... up and stopped talking to me. No explanation, no confrontation... nothing. One day he was kissing my cheek; the next he didn't meet me at my locker, he kept his headphones on instead of talking to me, and practically ran from me whenever we happened to be near each other in the hall. I was perfectly fine without him in my life, but it still stung. I mean, how horrible could I be that he would _run_ from me?"

There was silence. Blaine looked across the room to his desk, where the framed photo of Kurt leaning against his motorcycle stood proudly. He was startled when Katianna broke the silence again.

"But it's different for you and Kurt," she said, placing her hand gently on top of Blaine's, who looked up at her in surprise. She smiled fondly, like an older sister whose little sibling was experiencing their first crush.

"You're both seniors; but you're both bound for New York, NYADA acceptance or not. You're both going into the performing arts; you'll understand why you might have to cancel a date, or why it takes so long to have one at all. You have a passion that will keep you bonded together. And you're both fighters."

Blaine opened his mouth, but she held up her hand to ask for a few more moments of silence. "Yes, you're a boxer and he's a designer, but I didn't mean _physically_. You're both openly gay teenagers in _Ohio_, Blaine. Tell me you two don't have to fight to be who you are everyday of your lives. _Tell me_ Kurt won't have risk of being attacked for being gay, regardless if he's in a relationship with you or not."

Blaine went to speak, but his mouth closed after a few moments of contemplation. He remained silent.

Katianna grinned, a smile meant more for herself than anything else. "You two, are unlike _anything_ I have seen in High school before. All my friends were single or dated for a few weeks. I've never witnessed a relationship that would survive college.

"But from the moment I first saw you two together, I _knew_ this was different. _This_ was the exception. I don't have to know anything else to believe this, and I do."

She took his hand into hers, closing it tightly and looking at him with the most serious look he had ever seen her give him.

"What you're doing with Kurt, is _just_ like what I did with Antonio," she whispered. "Don't keep stringing him along like this; don't act like a couple and then keep claiming you aren't. It makes it sound like you're _ashamed_ of him. It wasn't right of me, but I had reasons and they included not returning his feelings and being too lonely to resist. _You_, on the other hand, are near about in love with this boy, aren't you?"

The shy blush that grazed his cheeks was answer enough for her.

"So stop fighting this," she whispered, her tone leaving no room for argument. "There is a boy that will do _anything_ for you, who stands up against the world not just for himself, but for you as well. You only live this lifetime once, Blaine; and I believe soul mates _do_ exist. I know you mean to protect him, but don't you think what you may have is worth the fight?"

"Without a doubt in my heart," Blaine said instantly, not even blinking at the potency behind his words. "Kurt _is_ worth the fight; he's worth _every_ fight."

With a final smile, she squeezed his hands gently before releasing them. She stood up from the bed, looking down on the boy who was becoming a man before her very eager eyes. "Then don't lose him over _fear_. Love… is worth every risk, Blaine. Love is _everything_."

Right before she reached the door, she heard a voice call out to her. Turning her body back towards the teen, she raised her eyebrow in acknowledgement.

"Do you really think there's someone out there who is meant to be with you?" he asked, hope shinning so brilliantly beneath his eyes.

She smiled softly, her face glowing with pride and conviction.

"I don't think," she said firmly. "My very _soul..._ _knows_ there is. And I promise you this; not even _death_ will keep me from him."

With that, she walked out the room and closed the door behind her, leaving behind a boy so desperately crazy in love, it was a wonder he functioned normally at all.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the Hiatus! Graduation and college are bitches, I swear :) Next chapter is already started, and then the epilogue.**

**(I know, who takes a hiatus with so few chapters left?)**

**I actually decided to cut the story short. Going beyond my planed epilogue would just take away from the lessons here, and either need unnecessary drama, or get too tame.**

**Trust me. It's for the sake of the story's integrity.**

**Hope to be up and finished (completely) before March!**

**PS. Sorry for boring you all with my sob story from (very recent) high school. Thought it would be good here. Was it?**


End file.
